Parle plus bas
by liam63
Summary: Nous sommes en 1922 le prohibition sévit dans toute l'Amérique. A beacon Hills le clan Hale a le monopole de la revente d'alcool. Ils écoulent celui-ci dans leur club où s'encanaille la moitié de la ville faisant fi des lois. C'est dans cette société aux règles strictes qui puni d'emprisonnement les "invertis" que Stiles et Derek se rencontrent...
1. Chapter 1

Je vous présente ma première fic sur Teen Wolf, soyez indulgents lol

C'est un UA sans fantastique. Les couples son Stiles/Derek et John/Peter.

Un grand merci à ma bêta Mylush qui malgré ses études prenantes et ses soucis de santé dû au climat pas glop lol a accepté de corriger ce texte.

Pour l'instant 6 chapitres sont écrits, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura au total… J'en posterai un toutes les semaines, au moins les 6 déjà rédigés ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 1

Le shérif Stilinski pénétra dans son bureau d'un pas lourd et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, épuisé. Cela faisait une semaine qu'avec son équipe il surveillait le clan Hale. Il avait entendu dire que celui-ci attendait un chargement d'alcool de contrebande, mais sa taupe n'avait pas pu lui fournir d'heure ou même de jour exact. Alors, pour être certain de chopper cet enfoiré de Peter Hale, il avait mis sur pied une surveillance. Hélas, les nuits se succédaient et le shérif, comme la sœur Anne, ne voyait rien venir. Les policiers étaient épuisés, clairement pas assez nombreux pour ce genre d'opération. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et rejeta la tête en arrière en pressant ses paupières à l'aide de son pouce et son index. Quelque part, il savait qu'il devait laisser tomber. Même s'il arrêtait Peter, ce dernier avait suffisamment de monde dans sa poche, notamment quelques juges, pour passer au travers d'une condamnation. Mais, voilà, c'était devenu une affaire personnelle. Même si Hale n'allait pas en prison, en le coinçant, John pourrait lui montrer qui était le plus malin. Parce qu'au fond ce n'était qu'un jeu. Celui du chat et de la souris. Chacun des deux hommes désirait montrer à l'autre qui dirigeait cette ville, et pour l'instant, à la grande contrariété du shérif, c'était Peter Hale. Peter et ses fabuleux costumes coupés sur mesure dans lesquels il paradait, un feutre élégamment posé sur ses cheveux bruns coupés courts. Il en imposait, même John ne pouvait le nier. Il y avait une aura de puissance chez cet homme qui enveloppait tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il est vrai qu'il avait très tôt pris la direction des « affaires » et on le craignait autant qu'on le respectait, il y avait veillé. Dans son « métier » on ne pouvait guère se permettre d'afficher la moindre faiblesse. Si vos ennemis devinaient une faille, ils s'y engouffraient et vous étiez un homme mort.

Le shérif se redressa, rangea quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, puis, d'un geste machinal, regarda le calendrier et sourit. Ce dernier indiquait la date du 16 janvier 1922, date d'anniversaire de la ratification du Volstead Act, trois ans déjà. Ce serait ironique de coincer Peter Hale cette nuit-là. Son bar, un speakeasy perdu dans une ruelle sombre, était bientôt à sec, il devait absolument se ravitailler. Évidemment, il aurait été facile de faire une décente dans l'établissement, mais voilà, ce dernier comptait tout ce qu'il y a de notables dans la ville, hors de question, donc, de donner un coup de pied dans la ruche au risque d'être salement piqué. Stilinski voulait damner le pion à Peter mais pas au point de perdre son boulot. Il en avait besoin pour les nourrir lui et son fils. De toute manière, le clan était toujours informé à l'avance de chaque décente de police, c'en était presque risible. John entendit cogner contre la porte de son bureau et donna l'autorisation d'entrer dans un soupir. Son adjoint, l'agent Parrish, pénétra dans la pièce, le visage chiffonné. Il avait l'air ennuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jordan ?

\- Le mauvais temps empire vraiment, Shérif. C'est l'apocalypse, là dehors. Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi…

\- De toute manière, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on surveille ! On n'y voit pas à plus d'un mètre avec cette pluie ! Personne ne serait assez fou pour conduire. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous au Diner, chez Lucie, Strauss les a vus.

John hocha la tête, il comprenait son équipe, ils avaient besoin de se reposer. Chacun d'entre eux rêvait d'un bon lit ou de retrouver les leurs. De plus, Jordan n'avait pas tort, il faudrait avoir perdu la raison pour transporter tout un chargement d'alcool cette nuit. Mais, voilà, Peter Hale ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps, sa raison. Depuis l'incendie de 1919 qui avait vu périr toute sa famille ou presque lors du réveillon de noël. Règlement de comptes entre clans. Il ne lui restait que son neveu, Derek, à présent. Laura, sa nièce avait survécut au feu mais pas aux balles dont on l'avait criblé quelques jours plus tard. Le shérif ne pouvait jamais se souvenir de cette période sans sentir un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. La réplique de Peter à ces attaques avait été à la mesure du préjudice. Il avait mis tout le comté à feu et à sang. Mais comme le commenta alors Parrish, « pas vu, pas pris », aucune preuve. Suspecter un homme de plusieurs meurtres ne suffisait pas à l'envoyer derrière les barreaux. Peter n'était pas un ange loin de là, il trempait quand même dans le jeu et la prostitution, mais il était un ami d'enfance de John, et ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour lui et les siens, il n'avait donc pas fait trop de zèle pour prouver quoi que ce soit à son encontre à ce moment-là. Il comprenait la vengeance lorsque l'on vous prenait tous ceux qui comptaient pour vous. Il aurait fait pareil si on s'en était pris à Stiles. La vie avait séparé John et Peter en les conduisant sur des chemins divergents, mais il restait les souvenir et les restes calcinés d'une profonde amitié.

\- D'accord. Vous pouvez rentrer, finit-il par dire.

\- Vous allez le faire aussi, hein, shérif ?

\- Oui. Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas vu mon gosse. Style est un brave garçon, mais il ne faut pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Son cerveau toujours en mouvement invente des trucs dingues ! Il va me faire avoir des cheveux gris avant l'heure ! Enfin, plus que je n'en ai déjà.

\- Vous exagérez, shérif. Il a d'excellentes notes à l'école malgré ses problèmes de concentration, et des amis bien sous tous rapports. Aucune mauvaise fréquentation, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal pour un gamin de 17 ans, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Bien sûr… Mais quand même, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi une nuit sur trois, il vagabonde dehors ?

\- Une fille peut-être, sourit Jordan avec un clin d'œil complice à son supérieur.

\- Possible… Il n'arrête pas de parler, mais jamais de choses importantes. Il est comme ça depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était elle sa confidente. On s'entend bien lui et moi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je sais qu'elle lui manque, et je reste impuissant à l'aider malgré les années.

\- Vous faîtes votre possible. Et il vous adore votre gamin.

\- Allez, va te reposer, et prévient les autres. Sauf Tara, elle est de garde.

\- OK. Bonne soirée, shérif.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête en direction de son adjoint en guise d'au revoir. Ses pensées revenaient déjà vers Stiles. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de passer du temps avec son fils.

Vers 19 heures, il se leva, et eut pendant une seconde l'impression que ses fesses pesaient des tonnes. Il avait trop tiré sur la corde, quelques heures de repos ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il mit plus du double du temps qu'il lui aurait fallu en temps normal pour parvenir chez lui. Jordan avait raison, on n'avait aucune visibilité au volant. La pluie n'était plus qu'un épais rideau qui semblait opaque sur le ciel noir. Le tonnerre grondait, précédent les éclairs, leur ouvrant le chemin de sa grosse voix. John ressentit un véritable soulagement en pénétrant enfin dans sa petite maison chaude et douillette. Le trajet de la voiture à la porte avait suffi pour le tremper jusqu'aux os. Il fit son possible pour laisser toute l'eau dans l'entrée et ne pas en mettre partout. Puis, il plaça son arme dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet en appelant son fils.

\- Stiles ! Je suis rentré !

Il réitéra son appel deux ou trois fois, fouilla chaque pièce avant de constater avec dépit que son rejeton n'était pas à la maison. Encore une fois !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-il encore passé !

Il était un peu tôt pour s'inquiéter, le mauvais temps avait pu le retarder, ou il était resté chez un de ses amis, Scott sans doute. D'un moment à l'autre, il allait téléphoner pour le prévenir. Oui, aucune raison de s'en faire. Alors, pourquoi sentait-il ce nœud désagréable serrer son estomac ?

Trois heures du matin. Derek désespérait d'apercevoir enfin les rues de Beacon Hills se dresser devant lui. Avec le camion, il avait dû prendre les routes secondaires, moyennement praticables à cause du temps. Il avait quasiment le nez collé au pare-brise, pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose. Il roulait presque à l'aveugle. Maudit Peter qui l'avait choisi lui pour ce transport. Il avait dû aller chercher la cargaison à 25 km de là, en provenance du Canada qui avait vu la fin de la prohibition de l'alcool en 1920. Évidemment les Hale espéraient qu'une chose semblable arrive en Californie le plus tard possible, le commerce d'alcool de contrebande était une manne pour eux. En trois ans elle avait triplé les revenus de la famille. L'ennui, c'est qu'il y avait une taupe chez eux que son oncle n'avait pas encore localisé. Par conséquent, le seul en qui il ait entièrement confiance était son neveu, ce qui expliquait la présence de ce dernier à une heure indu, en pleine campagne, alors qu'il aurait dû être au club en train de siroter un verre en écoutant du jazz et en tripotant une fille. À ces heures perdues, il préférait nettement fricoter avec les personnes du même sexe, mais ça, c'était son jardin secret. Sauf peut-être pour son oncle qui semblait toujours tout savoir sur chacun. Mais Derek n'en était pas certain, ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question. Naturellement, il convenait de dissimuler aux yeux de tous ce penchant contre nature qui pouvait le conduire en prison aussi sûrement que la cargaison à l'arrière du camion.

C'était en 1920 que Derek avait fini par céder à l'appel de la chair masculine, il avait alors 22 ans. Il avait fait ses premières armes en tant _qu'inverti_ à New-York, où il avait résidé durant un an avant de revenir aux côtés de Peter sous l'injonction de celui-ci. Il avait traîné ses guêtres à Harlem presque toutes les nuits, dormant peu, buvant moyennement et baisant beaucoup. C'était le quartier qu'il fallait fréquenter quand on avait les penchants de Derek pour son propre sexe. Entraîné par un ami de l'époque, il avait pénétré le monde des _buffet flat_ , au « 101 ranch ». Cette nuit-là, il avait failli en bouffer son fédora noir avant de s'enfuir en courant. Mais la curiosité, puis un intérêt certain avait pris le dessus. Il avait vu des trucs dingues au son du blues, partagé son lit tantôt avec des blancs tantôt avec des noirs. Il n'y avait plus de barrière entre les gens, et c'était magique. Bien sûr, il y avait les descentes de police et la répression mais cela n'avait pas suffi à le faire renoncer. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti vraiment exalté. Loin de la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille. Il pouvait oublier l'espace d'une nuit qu'il ne lui restait plus que Peter. Il avait passé une année passée à faire la fête et à se vautrer de club en club dans ce que certains considéraient comme le quartier du mal. Cependant, il faut croire que le « mal et le mâle » attiraient lorsque l'on voyait la foule se presser dans ces différents lieux de perdition que comptait Harlem. Le quartier n'avait jamais été aussi vivant ! Avec un sourire il se rappela Joey, ce jeune noir qui chantait, dansait avant de les gratifier d'un strip-tease mémorable. Il éteignait une bougie en s'asseyant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait complètement disparue. Un moment d'anthologie ! Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité lorsqu'il heurta violemment quelque chose. Il freina et entendit les bouteilles à l'arrière s'entrechoquer.

\- Merde !

Il ne roulait pas vite avec cette pluie, mais s'il avait tout de même bousillé l'Indiana Peter ne serait pas content, et il n'avait aucunement envie de subir sa langue acide. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu heurter ? Ça avait l'air gros. Un puma ? un lynx ? Ou encore un cervidé ? Il aurait pu continuer sa route, mais un « _je ne sais quoi_ » le propulsa en dehors du véhicule sous les trombes d'eau. Aussitôt, son pantalon sombre qui flottait avec élégance autours de ses jambes, sa chemise blanche et son gilet rayé cintré furent trempés. Mais il encaissa, il ne se mit à grogner que lorsque qu'il constata que ses chaussures bicolores qu'il avait fait venir de chez un grand chausseur New-yorkais s'étaient enfoncés dans la boue quand il avait sauté du marchepied. Putain de temps ! Putain de vie ! Il stoppa net, aussi bien son corps que ses grondements, quand il aperçut un homme étalé devant son véhicule, face contre terre, le visage dans la boue au même titre que ses chaussures de luxe.

\- Et merde ! répéta-t-il excédé. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de le pousser du pied sur le bas-côté et continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était, mais un gémissement focalisa son attention sur le corps devant lui. La pluie, indifférente, continuait sa danse dans le vent qui s'était levé depuis 10 bonnes minutes, rajoutant à la difficulté de conduire. Les cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés de Derek dégouttaient à présent dans sa nuque le faisant désagréablement frissonner. Comme un idiot il avait laissé son pardessus et son feutre dans le camion. Porté par un sentiment qu'il ne sut analyser, la pitié ne faisant clairement pas partie des gènes de la famille Hale, il s'approcha de l'homme et le retourna. En voyant sa silhouette fine et menue, il aurait dû savoir ce qu'il trouverait, mais il avait préféré s'aveugler encore un peu. Ce n'était pas un homme, mais un adolescent. Son visage sale, éclairé par les phares, laissait deviner des traits fins et doux. La couleur de ses yeux resterait un mystère encore quelque temps. Hésitant, Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux détrempés. Une part de lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. L'autre lui montrait le regard courroucé de Peter s'il ramenait ce témoin gênant à la maison. Il prit une énorme inspiration et souleva le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour l'installer à ses côtés dans l'Indiana, puis grimpa à son tour en se secouant comme un gros chien. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche d'un mouchoir avec lequel il nettoya tant bien que mal le visage de sa victime. Il ne se reconnut pas dans ce geste doux et attentionné. Il resta un instant fasciné, presque hypnotisé. Il était mignon ce petit con qui courrait les bois sous l'orage, mais pas uniquement. Même dans l'état de saleté où se trouvait le gosse, Derek était sensible au charisme de son visage et à l'attrait que son corps exerçait sur lui.

\- Fait chier !

Contrarié, il se força à se détourner et à l'ignorer. Est-ce qu'il survivrait seulement au choc qu'il avait reçu en heurtant le camion de toute manière ? Derek n'avait aucune idée de son état de santé à l'heure actuelle. Il pourrait peut-être le déposer à l'hôpital... Non. Il ne pouvait prendre cette décision, il le savait bien. Peter prenait les décisions. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire c'était l'emmener jusqu'à l'entrepôt avec lui et voir ce que son oncle envisagerait d'en faire. Peter s'énerverait, et après ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude des colères de son oncle. De plus, ce dernier l'adorait au travers de sa folie, ou ce que certains considéraient comme telle, et Derek était bien le seul à qui il pouvait passer un caprice. Et cet adolescent n'était rien d'autre que cela, un caprice. Délaissant son passager, il reprit la route. Tout au long du chemin la pluie l'accompagna.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à celles ou ceux qui ont laissé une review : lydiamartin33430, AdrienneBarrow, et yugai ^^mes excuses pour n'avoir pu répondre qu'à lydia, les mystères d'internet et de Fanfictions m'ont encore dépassés et vous constaterez hélas que c'est une constante lol**

 **Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis en favorite ou en follow ^^ Ca fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous avez été quelque uns à aimer.**

 **Et bien sûr une ola pour mylush et ses corrections ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec la chapitre deux, nos héros n'attendent que pour entrer en scène ^^**

 **Bon j'ai tenté d'aérer le texte mais naturellement on en tient pas compte, gomen nasai pour le gros bloc indigeste**

 **Chapitre 2**

Peter faisait les cent pas dans l'entrepôt, près du club, en attendant le retour de Derek. D'une part parce qu'il voulait sa cargaison, mais surtout parce qu'il n'aurait pas l'esprit en repos tant que son neveu ne serait pas sous ses yeux, sain et sauf. Bon, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait réellement un esprit au repos. Des tas de choses tourbillonnaient constamment dans sa tête. Des souvenirs, des sentiments de haine et de colère, sa culpabilité, ses responsabilités, le conflit plus ou moins larvé qui l'opposait à Christopher Argent qui ne rêvait que de lui voler le monopole du trafic de Beacon Hills, et sa petite guerre avec John. Enfin, le shérif Stilinski. Mais ce dernier point était presque un plaisir. Ce petit jeu établissait une drôle de relation entre eux, un affrontement qui avait le mérite de maintenir un lien, quel qu'il soit. Et pour une raison qu'il n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, c'était quelque chose d'important pour lui.

Peter jeta un regard anxieux sur sa montre gousset en argent, puis la referma, passant son doit sur la gravure. Ce n'était peut-être pas le luxe qu'il recherchait habituellement dans sa mise ou ses voitures mais c'était le dernier cadeau de son neveu, et il ne la quittait jamais. Peter n'était pas homme à déclarer son affection ou son amour, seuls ses gestes parlaient pour lui si on savait regarder. Et Derek savait parce qu'il était semblable à son oncle, en beaucoup plus silencieux cependant. L'aîné des Hale était un séducteur, il savait utiliser les mots pour convaincre dans le milieu des « affaires » ou pour séduire les femmes qui lui tombaient tout droit dans les bras. Mais lorsque qu'il s'agissait de vrais sentiments, là, il devenait aussi taiseux que son neveu. C'est donc une sorte d'affection maladroite mais sincère que les deux hommes avaient l'un pour l'autre. Au grand soulagement de Peter, un bruit de moteur se fit enfin entendre dans la ruelle. Il vit l'Indiana se garer entre sa Kissel Custom Build, qui en pleine journée aurait affiché une carrosserie jaune et noire, un peu à deux visages comme son propriétaire, et l'Alvis 11/40 d'un rouge pétant que Peter avait fait venir d'Angleterre pour son neveu. Cadeau de noël. Les Hale ne fêtaient plus vraiment la nativité depuis cette cruelle année 1919, mais Peter trouvait là l'occasion de « gâter » Derek qui par ailleurs ne demandait jamais rien. Il observa avec attention son neveu sauter à bas du camion et remarqua qu'il était trempé et crotté.

\- Tu as eu des ennuis ? interrogea-t-il immédiatement.

\- Si on peut dire.

De son index il désigna le pare **-** brise à travers lequel Peter devina une forme humaine.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Non. Blessé.

\- Et il est là parce que ?

Derek haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, et le pire se dit son oncle, c'est que ce geste ne mentait pas. Il semblait vraiment ne pas savoir pourquoi il avait ramené ce type ici. L'homme s'approcha du camion et ouvrit la portière pour jeter un œil sur leur « _invité_ ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je l'ai heurté sur le route longeant les bois.

\- Oh ! merde !

Derek haussa les sourcils en entendant Peter jurer. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce charmant éphèbe qui pour lequel, je n'en doute pas, tu manifestes un certain intérêt, ne le nie pas, il ne serait pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, ce gosse est Stiles Stilinski.

Derek préféra ignorer la première remarque de son oncle, finalement ce dernier connaissait ses penchants, il avait sa réponse, pour se focalisersur la fin de la phrase.

\- Tu veux dire, comme le shérif Stilinski ? demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot shérif.

\- Lui-même. C'est son rejeton, pas de doute. Tu réalises dans quel bourbier nous sommes s'il a compris ce que tu faisais là en pleine nuit ?

\- Il ne m'a même pas vu ! Il était sonné quand je me suis approché, et il n'a pas repris connaissance. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Peter soupira et laissa les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle.

\- Je suppose que le mieux serait de le déposer dans une rue. Avec ce temps toute la ville est déserte.

Derek ne manifesta pas son mécontentement mais se renfrogna tout de même un peu, ce qui n'échappa pas à son oncle.

\- Tu ne vas pas en faire ton animal de compagnie quand même ! s'énerva-t-il.

Un gémissement provenant du camion dispensa Derek de répondre. Il vit le jeune homme remuer un peu puis papillonner des yeux pour se faire une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Derek sourit en constatant que ses prunelles étaient de la même couleur que le whisky, cocasse quand on se faisait renverser par un trafiquant d'alcool, un bel ambre qui acheva de le séduire. Mais il n'était pas encore totalement conscient de ce dernier point.

\- On oublie la rue, maugréa le chef du clan Hale.

Il se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Tu as une brillante idée à présent ? Si oui c'est le moment de la partager.

\- On sait tous que ce n'est pas moi le cerveau de la famille.

\- Ça, c'est certain, nous avoir rapporté le fils du shérif n'est pas ce que tu as fait de mieux ces derniers temps.

Stiles de son côté retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître ses vis-à-vis malgré une migraine atroce. Lorsqu'il essaya de bouger son corps il constata que la douleur ne s'arrêtait pas à son crâne. Il avait mal partout ! Il porta une main à son front et ramena des doigts rouges de sang. _Son_ sang, putain ! Il fit un effort de concentration pour tenter de se souvenir des dernières heures. Ah ! Oui, le pari. Fallait-il qu'il soit con pour faire un truc aussi débile et immature ! Jackson avait parié qu'il ne serait pas assez courageux pour pénétrer dans l'ancienne demeure à moitié calcinée des Hale, celle qu'on disait hantée. Lui, ne voulant pas se dégonfler devant les autres, enfin soyons honnête, surtout devant la belle Lydia, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de parcourir les bois pour s'y rendre. Malheureusement l'orage l'avait surpris et il s'était égaré. Pour preuve de sa « visite », il devait ramener quelque chose pris à l'intérieur de la maison. Il posa sa main sur la poche de son pantalon pour la tâter. La broche noircie était toujours là. Il l'avait trouvé dans un coin du sous-sol, sous une planche qu'un rat avait fait tomber. Sans doute avait-elle appartenu à l'une des femmes Hale. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à ignorer Jackson et ses idées stupides et puériles dignes d'un enfant de huit ans. Après tout, que lui importait que cet imbécile le considère comme un couard, lui savait qu'il ne l'était pas et c'était l'essentiel ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa vraiment dans quel merdier il était, lorsque son cerveau accepta de faire une pause. Les deux hommes l'observaient, et ils n'étaient certainement pas dehors à cette heure pour profiter de la nuit. Elle n'avait rien d'attrayant avec l'orage. Il analysa très vite la situation. Il se trouvait dans un camion, lui-même dans un entrepôt, en plein milieu de la nuit, et il était face à deux mafieux que toute la ville connaissait comme tels et son père guettait l'arrivée d'un chargement d'alcool. Il était un homme mort ! A 17 ans ! C'était vraiment triste. Il ne connaissait encore rien de la vie et de l'amour. Pas même un baiser. Ils allaient faire disparaître son corps et son pauvre père ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé, il allait le laisser seul, complètement détruit. C'est cette idée qui l'incita à présenter sa plaidoirie.

\- Je ne dirai rien, je le jure ! Même pas à mon père. Je serai mué comme une tombe. Bon ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple étant donné la situation, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ne me tuez pas, pitié ! Mon père ne s'en remettrai pas, et je n'ai même pas encore osé embrasser Lydia ! Vrai, qui veut mourir avant d'avoir embrassé une fille au moins une fois…

\- Stop ! asséna Peter d'une voix tranchante. Je réfléchis, et là tu ne m'aide pas, fiston.

Stiles posa son regard chaud dans les yeux glacials de l'homme qu'il savait sans scrupules, puis tenta sa chance de l'autre côté. Il fut saisi quand il croisa les iris du plus beau vert qu'il ait jamais vu ! Bien sûr, il avait déjà croisé Derek Hale et avait souhaité lui ressembler, cet homme exsudait la virilité par tous les pores de sa peau, il était beau, et toutes les filles en étaient folles, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment croisé son regard, pas comme cette nuit. Ils ne naviguaient pas dans les mêmes eaux de par leur famille respective. Ni même ce qu'ils étaient tout bêtement. Donc, en temps normal, ils s'évitaient. De toute manière, jamais un homme comme Derek Hale ne s'abaisserait à lui accorder la moindre attention. Non, pour ça, il fallait qu'il se jette sous les roues de son camion si l'on peut dire, et en vérité, Stiles aurait préféré éviter cette rencontre fracassante. Il détailla le jeune homme un peu trop ouvertement puisque celui-ci afficha un sourire narquois. Évidemment, se dit Stiles, il avait l'habitude de plaire, l'enfoiré. Étonnant qu'il ne le tue pas pour avoir seulement posé ce genre de regard sur lui ! Cette manifestation de son intérêt contre nature aurait déjà dû suffire à l'envoyer directement en enfer. Il avait toujours trouvé Derek Hale énigmatique et le mystère s'épaississait, aucun homme normalement constitué n'accepterait qu'un autre homme le regarde de la sorte sans lui mettre au minimum une bonne rouste. En d'autres circonstances, Stiles aurait déjà pu s'étonner de trouver un homme séduisant, mais cette nuit, il était au-delà de la surprise et de la remise en question. Une partie de son cerveau s'était fixée sur les lèvres pleines qu'il désira aussitôt sentir sur les siennes. Rien ne lui semblait avoir d'importance à part cette envie inconnue, tandis que l'autre partie de son cerveau, elle, tentait vainement de le ramener à la raison et trouver une solution pour le sortir de l'ornière. Il ne devait pas oublier que cet homme fabuleux n'hésiterait pas à l'assassiner si Peter Hale en donnait l'ordre. Et franchement, ce dernier paraissait vraiment réfléchir à la question. Son regard dur posé sur sa petite personne évaluait les différentes options qui s'ouvraient à lui. Finalement, sa voix tranchante coupa la lourdeur de l'atmosphère comme un coup de couteau franc et décisif.

\- Quelles garanties ai-je que tu ne parleras pas ? Après tout, tu es le fils du shérif, et tu n'es pas réputé pour savoir tenir ta langue. Et rien ne prouve que tu sois un homme d'honneur.

Stiles ne pensa même pas à s'étonner du fait que le parrain local sembla **it** si bien le connaître.

\- Je parle beaucoup, en effet. Mais jamais de ce qui ne doit pas être dit. Quant à mon honneur, je n'ai rien à prouver à personne. Je suis un homme d'honneur, c'est une évidence qui devrait vous sauter aux yeux.

\- Moi, je pense que tu nous balanceras dès que je t'aurai laisser détaler comme un lapin.

\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas protégé. Nous savons tous les deux que mon père et moi ne représentons pas un véritable danger pour vous ou vos affaires. Beaucoup de gens ont placé des parapluies au-dessus de votre tête pour vous éviter un éventuel orage, sinon, il y a longtemps qu'elle serait tombée votre tête de mafieux. Mon père est un trop bon policier pour que vous lui ayez échappé tout seul. Là, vous avez seulement envie de me faire peur parce que ça vous amuse. Bon, je dois reconnaître que ça marche car vous n'êtes pas réputé pour avoir les réactions d'un citoyen honnête ou même avec toute sa raison, alors rien ne me garantit que vous réagirez avec discernement.

Derek jura mentalement, mais pourquoi il ne la fermait pas cet idiot. **?** Peter allait se mettre en rogne et ce petit con allait se faire descendre séance tenante. Mais à sa grande surprise, son oncle éclata de rire. Pas son rire fou, non, celui qui dénotait vraiment son amusement et même une certaine… Tendresse ? Non impossible. Rigoureusement impossible. Stiles qui jouait le tout pour le tout en essayant d'être brave fut tout aussi étonné que Derek. Si Peter Hale riait était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? s'interrogea-t-il. Après tout, le Diable aussi riait selon la rumeur, et Peter devait intimement connaître celui-ci selon l'avis du jeune homme et de toute la ville.

\- Tu es aussi divertissant que ton père. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, apprend à tenir ta langue. Ça te jouera un mauvais tour un jour. Allez, descend de là.

Stiles hésita un instant mais réalisa presque immédiatement qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il tenta de sauter de l'Indiana avec autant de dignité qu'il lui était possible, mais chancela lorsque ses deux pieds touchèrent le sol. Derek, rapide, le rattrapa par le coude.

\- Ça va ?

\- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'aller ? marmonna Stiles qui affichait plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait. Beaucoup plus.

Sous le mouvement que l'homme avait fait pour l'empêcher de tomber, son gilet s'était écarté, laissant voir une arme qui rappela à Stiles si besoin était, que si son cœur battait plus que la normale à proximité de Derek, il pourrait tout aussi bien cesser de battre définitivement si les deux hommes face à lui le décidaient. D'un mouvement de tête, Peter indiqua une porte, sur le côté, menant au club.

\- Vas chercher de quoi le soigner, ou au moins le nettoyer un peu. Si je le rends comme ça à son père, John va vraiment faire la gueule. Et quand John fait la gueule il me met des bâtons dans les roues, parce que oui, continua-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Stiles tandis que Derek s'exécutait, ton père ne peux probablement pas me foutre en taule, mais il sait comment m'emmerder.

Et bizarrement en disant cela, il souriait. Un rictus à vous glacer tout le corps, des orteils à la pointe de vos cheveux. Cet homme était vraiment aussi fou qu'on le prétendait, nota le jeune homme. Tout en lui rappelait un animal sauvage. Sa manière de bouger, de vous regarder, de vous jauger… C'était étrange à quel point l'oncle et le neveu se ressemblaient. Pas physiquement, même si on ne pouvait nier un lien familial évident, mais dans le comportement. La seule véritable différence résidait dans le fait que Peter Hale avait appris à manipuler les autres par la parole aussi bien que par la violence, alors que Derek semblait penser que les mots ne servaient à rien. Il était évident que pour lui, un bon direct au foie valait une discussion houleuse. Et une balle entre les deux yeux, une divergence d'opinion dont il aurait fallu discuter. Mais si vous étiez un peu malin, et Stiles l'était, enfin la plupart du temps, vous preniez immédiatement conscience qu'il valait mieux ne pas les contrarier. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Voir un Hale _vraiment_ agacé et irascible, devait être un funeste présage. Au milieu de ses réflexions il fut saisi par une perfide faiblesse qui l'obligea à s'appuyer d'une main contre la Kissel.

\- Gamin, si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe la main, appuis-toi sur autre chose, siffla Peter entre ses dents.

Stiles jeta un regard sous ses doigts et les retira de la carrosserie rutilante qui devait bien être lustrée chaque jour. Pris de vertiges il s'écroula sur le sol de l'entrepôt de manière pathétique.

\- Encore un qui a du sang de navet ! commenta Peter méprisant.

Le jeune homme qui déjà sentait le malaise s'éloigner lui jeta un regard noir qui fit glousser l'homme.

\- Un chiot qui essaie de montrer les dents comme un loup, intéressant.

Derek revenait avec un torchon et ce qui devait être une bouteille d'alcool. Les soins ne seraient sûrement pas semblables à ceux de Mélissa. Là, sur le moment, Stiles aurait préféré que la mère de son meilleur ami s'occupe de ses blessures. Sans un mot, le jeune homme passa un bras sous les aisselles du plus jeune et le souleva comme s'il avait été un fétu de paille. Il le déposa sans ménagement sur une caisse. Ça manquait de délicatesse, certes, mais au moins Stiles était assis et encore vivant. Si on le soignait ce n'était pas pour le tuer. Ou alors Peter aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, jouer. Il sursauta quand le torchon imbibé de whisky se posa sur la plaie qui ornait son front.

\- Ouille ! Fais attention, merde !

\- Hé ! je ne suis pas infirmière ! Et arrête de te conduire comme une femme tu veux ! J'en ai connu de plus dures que toi et avec un piaillement moins aiguë.Le blessé serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de répondre quelque chose qui aurait pu conduire Derek à le maltraiter davantage. Il subit donc le reste des soins plus que sommaires comme un homme. Il n'allait tout de même pas se conduire comme un fils à sa maman. D'autant qu'il n'en avait plus de maman. Il y a bien longtemps que Stiles se débrouillait plus ou moins seul. Son père faisait son possible, mais le travail était prenant. Derek finit par reposer son « matériel médical » et tourna un regard interrogatif vers Peter. Ce dernier garda le silence quelques instant avant de faire un signe de la main à Stiles lui signifiant de s'en aller. Ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds et quitta l'entrepôt presque en courant malgré la fatigue et l'orage qui s'était à peine calmé. Il ne devait pas laisser à Peter Hale l'occasion de changer d'avis. Une fois le gamin hors des lieux, malgré le froid, Peter retira son manteau et sa veste cintrée, puis se dirigea vers l'arrière du camion où il commença à ôter la bâche qui laissa apparaître une vingtaine de caisses en bois.

\- Allez, on a des caisses à décharger, nous. Arrête de rêvasser à son petit cul et aide-moi.

En temps normal des gars à lui se seraient chargés du boulot, mais cette nuit, il préférait le faire lui-même. Quand il n'y eut enfin plus aucune trace du chargement dans l'Indiana, une aube humide se levait sur Beacon Hills. Les bonnes gens, sous un soleil faiblard mais tout de même présent, allaient prendre la place des ombres dévoyées que la nuit protégeait.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews les favorite et les follow ^^ vous êtes super.

Merci à Mylush pour sa correction, vous allez devoir la menacer pour qu'on reste dans les temps mdr Non je rigole, elle est géniale !

J'avais oublié de préciser jusqu'ici que les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, mais franchement est-ce que quelqu'un sur cette page n'était pas au courant ? lol

Sinon vous pouvez suivre mon actualité sur ma page Facebook au nom d'Alessia Dan. Il y a deux fictions originales disponibles sur Fictionpress et un roman qui vient d'être édité ^^

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain ^^

Chapitre 3

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, son père l'attendait de pied ferme. Il tempêta et exigea des explications après avoir bien vérifié que ses blessures n'avaient rien d'inquiétant. Quel père digne de ce nom accepterait que son fils passe la nuit dehors sans que celui-ci ait au moins une bonne excuse à lui fournir ! Il s'était fait un souci monstre, et il ne manqua pas de l'en informer de manière virulente.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ! Et comment tu as récolté ça !

Il désigna l'énorme hématome sur le front de son gamin et sa chemise recouverte de sang.

\- Je me suis perdu, et avec la nuit et l'orage j'ai dégringolé dans un ravin, petit, rassure-toi. Il ne faisait que quelques mètres.

Il finit par lui parler du pari et de la maison des Hale. Un bon mensonge devait toujours s'appuyer sur un fond de vérité. C'est comme ça qu'il procédait depuis des années et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien.

\- Combien de fois ai-je dis qu'il ne fallait pas aller là-bas ?

\- Je sais, papa, mais Jackson m'a traité de trouillard !

\- On s'en fiche de ce que pense cet âne de Jackson. Cette maison tient à peine debout. Tu aurais pu la prendre sur la tête à n'importe quel moment ! Et je ne te parle même pas de la colère de Peter Hale s'il t'avait trouvé dans cette espèce de mausolée !

\- Je le reconnais, je me suis conduit comme un parfait idiot, c'était puéril, mais Lydia était là, tu comprends…

Pour la première fois depuis que Stiles était rentré, le Shérif se permit un sourire. Une fille, évidemment. Non LA fille. Comment en vouloir à Stiles, c'était de son âge de chercher après les demoiselles de Beacon hills. Il est vrai que Lydia Martin était très belle, pas étonnant que le gamin lui tourne autour et fasse des trucs de crétins pour elle. John se souvenait très bien de ses propres émois à l'âge de son fils, on est prêt à n'importe quoi pour impressionner une fille et il n'y a rien de plus normal. Son petit garçon grandissait, il était presque un homme à présent. Rien ne pourrait stopper le temps. D'ailleurs il ne le souhaitait pas, c'était plaisant de voir qu'il avait su le mener jusqu'à l'âge adulte sans trop de dégâts.

\- Va te préparer, c'est l'heure.

\- L'heure ?

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas aller dormir alors que l'école te tend les bras ? Il te reste quoi, deux heures de sommeil ? Inutile d'aller au lit pour si peu.

\- Tu es un père horrible !

\- Je sais. Va te doucher, te changer, mange quelque chose. Ensuite, tu feras les devoirs que tu as certainement négligés, puis tu iras en cours.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. La vie ne te fera pas de cadeau, Stiles. Tu dois assumer tes choix et tes décisions.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en bougonnant. Son père était un homme juste, affectueux, mais parfois intraitable. Stiles savait quand il ne devait pas insister au risque de voir une punition plus sévère lui tomber sur le coin de la figure. Là, il s'en sortait bien. Évidemment, son père aurait nettement moins bien pris les choses s'il avait été au courant de sa mésaventure avec Peter et Derek Hale. Mais comme promis, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot à leur sujet. Ce silence était dans l'intérêt de tout le monde.

La semaine passa, morne et sans aucun intérêt. Stiles n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne cessait de penser à Derek Hale et cela le laissait totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et cela tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme un essaim de guêpes folles. Pourquoi faire une fixation sur cet homme ? Même Lydia ne trouvait plus de place dans ses pensées ou dans ses songes. C'était déstabilisant, voire angoissant. Il se rongeait consciencieusement l'ongle du pouce, assis à sa place dans la classe, lorsque qu'il sentit Scott lui donner un violent coup de coude afin de le ramener sur terre. Il revint parmi les autres élèves et constata que tous le regardaient. Finstock le foudroyait du regard et Stiles compris qu'il attendait une réponse à une question qu'il venait visiblement de lui poser.

\- Je constate, Monsieur Bilinski, que ce que je raconte ne vous intéresse pas du tout. Vous vous pensez sûrement assez intelligent pour vous permettre de ne pas écouter mon cours.

Stiles se demanda si c'était une question rhétorique ou s'il devait réellement répondre quelque chose à cela. Il remua sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. Il entendait Jackson et sa petite bande ricaner. Rien n'était plus plaisant pour Jackson que de voir Stiles dans l'embarras. Quoique le maltraiter lui plaisait beaucoup aussi. Il savait que le fils du shérif en pinçait pour sa copine, et c'était son principal sujet de moquerie. En prime, il adorait s'afficher avec Lydia sachant que cela l'ennuyait. Mais depuis quelque temps, tout semblait glisser sur le fils du shérif, il était détaché de tout et de tout le monde. Jackson avait beau provoquer son « souffre-douleur », ce dernier n'en avait plus rien à faire, et c'était rageant. Même lorsqu'il le heurtait violemment dans les couloirs, Stiles passait son chemin sans la moindre remarque acerbe dont il avait le secret.

\- Sortez ! Vous reviendrez en cours quand vous serez disposé à m'accorder votre attention. En attendant, vous héritez d'un rapport. Vous vous expliquerez avec le directeur et avec votre père.

Avec un soupir le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires et quitta la classe. Il savait par expérience qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Finstock. Une fois dans le couloir, il se demanda pendant un instant s'il devait rester au lycée ou partir. Les cours allaient se terminer sous peu, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'éclipser discrètement... De toute manière, pensa-t-il, il était bon pour se faire crier dessus, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au Diner à boire un coca-cola bien frais comme il l'aimait, même en hiver. La pénombre tombait déjà doucement sur la ville allumant des lumières ci et là. Sa bouteille à la main, une paille jaune à la bouche, le jeune homme observait nonchalamment les gens autour de lui et ceux passant à l'extérieur. Par la vitre contre laquelle il appuyait son épaule, pensif, il apercevait l'affiche éclairée d'une pin-up blonde en maillot de bain blanc. Cette dernière vantait les mérites de la boisson qui picotait délicieusement sa langue en ce moment même. Au bas du placard on pouvait lire « Speel verfris ». Son shérif de père n'aimait pas trop qu'il consomme ce genre de boissons, il prétendait que cela rendait Stiles encore plus instable. Mais voilà, lui, il trouvait ça délicieux et en absorba une grande quantité d'un coup sans aucune culpabilité. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il s'étouffa et sentit le liquide marron lui piquer désagréablement le nez. Il eut envie de jurer, mais s'abstint selon l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. En se retournant il croisa les deux prunelles vertes qui le hantaient depuis cette fameuse nuit.

\- Les enfants ne sont pas à l'école à cette heure ?

Impossible de manquer le ton moqueur avec lequel Derek Hale débutait la conversation.

\- Et toi, pas trop vieux pour traîner ici ? rétorqua Stiles du tac au tac.

Il y avait plusieurs Diners à Beacon hills, mais celui-ci était réputé pour voir passer la jeunesse de la ville. Derek fronça un peu les sourcils et le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Évidemment c'était un peu tard pour se poser la question mais Stiles n'avait jamais su totalement contrôler sa langue. Et puis, il était troublé, cela l'empêchait de réfléchir. Dans son costume cintré, Derek était tout simplement magnifique. On devinait qu'il s'était déjà préparé pour passer la soirée au club. Il tenait son manteau sur son bras replié et son feutre à la main. Sans demander la permission, il s'assit face au jeune homme posant veste et chapeau sur la banquette rouge et blanche à côté de lui. Stiles se sentit subitement moche avec son physique filiforme et sa tenue quelconque. Comment soutenir la comparaison avec Derek ? Sa taille fine et ses longues jambes étaient mises en valeur par son pantalon beige qui tombait à la perfection. C'était un homme fin mais non dénué de muscles, bien au contraire. Ses épaules étaient carrées, ses mains puissantes et Stiles n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer ce que cachait son veston : un torse bien dessiné, un ventre plat certainement dur comme la pierre... Il y avait chez Hale une élégance naturelle mais suintant la virilité par tous les pores de sa peau. Stiles ressemblait à un gosse quelconque à côté, et il détestait ça. Il se sentait en porte à faux vis-à-vis de la beauté parfaite de l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'était comme si un miroir lui renvoyait son reflet pour lui montrer à quel point il était insignifiant. Il s'énervait alors contre lui, et ce mafieux trop attirant. Stiles avait toujours su ce qu'il valait. Il n'était peut-être pas parfait, ni même un bel homme, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne s'était sous-estimé à ce point ! Il avait horreur de cette sensation qui l'avait pris dès qu'il avait croisé ce regard vert pailleté d'or. Il devait se reprendre. D'abord parce qu'il devrait se moquer de savoir si Derek était plus beau que lui, mais surtout parce qu'il ne devrait même pas le remarquer du tout. C'était les filles qu'on trouvait belles. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ne faisait quand même pas parti de ces dégénérés qui étaient attirés par le même sexe que le leur ? Non impossible ! Son père ne le lui pardonnerait jamais ! Il ne surmonterait pas la honte d'avoir à arrêter son propre fils pour pédérastie ! Derek n'était pas attirant, il était juste un modèle auquel il avait envie de ressembler pour séduire Lydia. Oui, voilà, c'était ça, pas besoin de se mettre martèle en tête.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ? interrogea Stiles pour mettre fin à un silence pesant.

\- Je passais par là.

\- Si je comprends bien, plaisanta le jeune homme, tu as vu de la lumière et tu es entré.

\- On peut dire ça.

La serveuse décida enfin de se manifester et ne se priva pas de faire de l'œil à Derek qui « fit le beau » songea le jeune homme avec amertume. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie qu'il reconnut pour telle. Ce qui acheva de le déstabiliser. Avant, c'était en voyant Lydia avec Jackson qu'il éprouvait cela. Il eut une subite envie de claquer son front contre la table pour se remettre les idées en place. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que Hale faisait à la même table que lui ? D'après quelques regards autours d'eux, il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question. Il entendit Derek commander lui aussi un coca-cola et vit la serveuse partir d'une démarche chaloupée qui se voulait suggestive. Une invitation difficile à manquer. Il eut envie de lui verser un seau d'eau glacé sur ses boucles blondes parfaites afin de refroidir ses ardeurs. Elle ressemblait à la pub qu'il admirait un moment auparavant. Il l'avait trouvée séduisante l'égérie coca-cola, mais, là, de suite, il ne supportait plus les pin-up. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire, était de quitter l'endroit et de ne plus jamais croiser Derek, quitte à changer de trottoir s'il le fallait. Il devait étouffer dans l'œuf l'intérêt inapproprié que suscitait le mafieux.

\- Je suppose que tu as tenu parole, puisque nous n'avons pas vu ton père et ses adjoints mettre le club sans dessus-dessous.

\- Je tiens toujours parole.

\- Étrangement je te crois. On sent de la loyauté chez toi. C'est une qualité essentielle dans notre milieu. Tu ne veux pas un boulot ? sourit Derek pour le taquiner.

\- Naturellement. C'est mon rêve secret de faire partie de la mafia et de me faire descendre au coin d'une rue. Mon père rêve de ça depuis des années lorsqu'il imagine mon avenir.

Les mots à peine prononcés, Stiles aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les ravaler aussitôt lorsqu'il vit l'homme se renfrogner et dissimuler son regard triste en détournant la tête. Comment avait-il pu oublier que sa sœur avait quitté ce monde exactement de cette manière. Il était vraiment stupide et sans tact.

\- Excuse-moi… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

\- Pourquoi ? Après tout c'est la vérité. Je finirai sûrement comme ça, moi aussi.

Stiles chassa aussi rapidement qu'il le put l'image d'un Derek terrassé par les balles, allongé sur le pavé, perdant tout son sang, ses yeux devenant peu à peu vitreux. C'était déjà ce qu'il craignait chaque jour pour son père, et il refusait de ressentir cette angoisse pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre qui ne lui était rien. Et qui ne devait pas devenir quelqu'un, sous aucun prétexte.

\- C'est comment un club ?

Il devait alléger l'atmosphère, pour lui et pour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Même une question aussi idiote pouvait faire l'affaire.

\- Des tables, des chaises, un comptoir, de l'alcool et des putes !

\- Il doit bien y avoir des femmes qui ne sont pas des… Enfin, tu vois.

\- Sans doute, mais il est parfois difficile de faire la différence.

\- Je te trouve assez cynique.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est le genre d'endroit que fréquenterait ta mère ? ironisa Derek.

\- Ma mère n'a plus la chance de fréquenter aucun endroit, elle est morte, déclara Stiles d'une voix tranchante, presque rancunière.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser cette fois… Il semblerait que nous manquions tous les deux de diplomatie.

Un silence un peu pénible s'installa. Stiles arriva au bout de sa bouteille de coca et un bruit d'aspiration peu élégant se fit entendre. Il rompit comme par magie le malaise qui s'était installé en arrachant un fin sourire aux deux maladroits. Sans prendre le temps de vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait Derek tendit une carte de visite au jeune homme.

\- Si tu veux savoir comment est un club, viens samedi soir. Tu présenteras cette carte à l'entrée et on te laissera passer. Ne la perd pas. Ne la montre à personne et surtout pas à ton père. Sinon je t'écorche vif !

Stiles admira le petit carton blanc sur lequel était écrit le nom de Derek Hale en filigrane argenté à côté du blason familial. Il était sophistiqué, à l'image des Hale. Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner la clef d'un pays magique qui n'attendait que lui. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'intérêt. Quel garçon de son âge n'aurait pas rêvé d'un tel cezame ? C'était un monde interdit qui recelait mille mystères pour un jeune de son âge. Il empocha la carte tandis que Derek se traitait mentalement de crétin dégénéré. Qu'espérait-il en faisant cela ? À part se mettre le shérif à dos s'il apprenait que Derek Hale dévoyait son fils. Et encore, l'alcool et les femmes il pardonnerait peut-être, mais s'il devinait les intentions malhonnêtes du pédéraste qu'il était à l'encontre de son précieux rejeton, il lui collerait une balle entre les deux yeux sans hésitation. Il saisit son manteau et son fédora puis se leva.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Ça fait quoi un mafieux ? Je veux dire à part terroriser les gens ?

\- De la comptabilité. Amasser de l'argent, c'est le but ultime, plaisanta-t-il.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Style pour murmurer :

\- Et n'oublie pas, soit discret.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu l'es toi, en faisant la conversation au fils du shérif ?

Derek haussa ses sourcils, pensif.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Un point pour toi, le gnard.

Il tourna les talons en sifflotant sans laisser le temps à Stiles de lui balancer une autre remarque acide. Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis se lança à sa poursuite, indifférent aux regards curieux qui le suivirent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, il n'avait juste pas envie de le voir s'éloigner. Hélas, il dut stopper au milieu du parking pour voir la voiture rouge de Derek faire demi-tour et prendre la route. L'homme ne lui prêta aucune attention. Stiles se dit qu'il n'était déjà plus qu'un détail dans la vie de Hale. Il retournait à la grisaille de son quotidien, là où les hommes ne sont pas attirés par des hommes, où on ne consomme pas d'alcool, ne fréquente pas les clubs si plein de promesses et où un fils de shérif ne fricote pas avec un mafieux notoire. Il s'était toujours contenté de cela, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent. Il était Stiles Stilinski, un lycéen banal, avec des amis banals et une existence banale, et cela devait continuer. Le monde des Hale n'était pas le sien et ne pouvait le devenir. Derek ne serait jamais un ami. Peter Hale et son père ne le permettraient pas. Ils autoriseraient encore moins le genre de relation que réclamaient le cœur et le corps de Stiles. Et pour enfoncer le clou dans ce traître d'organe, il se répéta jusqu'à l'écœurement que Derek préférerait le tuer de ses propres mains plutôt que d'accepter les sentiments inappropriés d'un jeune idiot. Et putain, même s'il acceptait ils ressembleraient à Roméo et Juliette ! Non, finalement la mort c'était bien. Tout plutôt que Shakespeare !

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA BENE : Mylush m'a prévenu que les tirets des dialogues n'étaient pas passés, j'essais donc de corriger ce défaut, j'espère que ça ira ^^ Pardonnez-moi pour ce souci vraiment dérangeant à la lecture !

Merci à vous tous pour les reviews, les fav et les follows. Pour le reviews j'ai essayé de répondre à chacun personnellement et j'espère vraiment n'avoir oublié personne, ou que Fanfiction n'a oublié personne lol

Correction de Mylush.

C'est le dernier chapitre corrigé alors priez pour qu'elle retrouve une connexion décente ^^ et surtout la santé la pauvre !

Sinon je viens de rédiger le chapitre 8 ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2017 quelle vous apporte joie santé et prospérité. PACE E SALUTE

Bonne lecture et encore merci de suivre cette histoire ^^

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Stiles descendit dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, il y trouva son père en train de boire son café. Celui-ci venait de rentrer et affichait un air revêche que Stiles mit sur le compte de la fatigue. De toute évidence, le shérif, encore en uniforme, venait d'enquiller une longue garde après sa journée harassante.

Sans s'attarder davantage sur ce détail, le jeune homme se servit ses Toasted Corn Flakes et s'installa à son tour.

\- Dure nuit, p'pa ?

\- Non, pas spécialement. Plutôt une nouvelle qui me contrarie. Et je pense que tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce dont il s'agit.

Perplexe, le jeune homme dévisagea son géniteur. Le regard de ce dernier ne présageait rien de bon. Rien de bon pour lui, plus exactement.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi on m'a rapporté ta présence au Diner hier après-midi, à une heure où tu aurais dû être en cours, et surtout pourquoi étais-tu en compagnie de Derek Hale ?

La voix en apparence calme du shérif indiquait une contrarié certaine, et une punition assortie d'une bonne engueulade sous peu. Stiles devait réfléchir vite et trouver une bonne excuse. Mais voilà, son cerveau toujours si actif ne trouvait rien, là, tout de suite. Judas ! À sa décharge, justifier la présence d'un mafieux à sa table n'était pas chose aisée. Déjà, le fait qu'il ait séché un cours était un souci, mais qu'il boive tranquillement un verre avec l'ennemi naturel de son père, c'était plutôt difficile à expliquer.

\- J'attends… siffla John, furieux.

\- Euh… Il n'y avait pas de place aux autres tables… Et comme j'étais seul… Enfin, tu vois…

\- Non. Je ne vois pas. Premièrement que faisais-tu là ? Tu aurais dû être en cours. L'enseignement n'est pas optionnel. Ton cul doit rester vissé sur les chaises du lycée tant que la sonnerie de fins des cours n'a pas sonnée. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Stiles baissa piteusement la tête.

\- Oui, p'pa. C'est juste que Finstock m'a renvoyé du cours… Alors je me suis dit…

\- Tu t'es dit « et si j'allais musarder au lieu d'étudier sérieusement pour réussir mes examens de fin d'année ? » Et pourquoi ton professeur t'a mis à la porte ? Je suppose qu'il avait une bonne raison ?

\- Tu sais comment il est ! Tout est une bonne raison pour nous crier dessus !

\- Ne joue pas les victimes, Stiles. Tu sais que ça m'énerve.

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie eu un peu la tête ailleurs pendant qu'il parlait, admit le jeune homme. Tu me connais, je suis incapable de me concentrer toute une journée, ce n'est pas de ma faute… J'étouffais, il fallait que je sorte du lycée.

\- Admettons, mais nous n'en avons pas fini avec ça. Maintenant parle-moi de Hale.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y avait pas de place et il a juste demandé s'il pouvait s'installer là.

\- On m'a pourtant dit que vous étiez en grande discussion. Que vous sembliez bien vous connaître.

Stiles maudit ce délateur jusqu'à la dixième génération. Il lui souhaita que ses couilles sèchent et tombent comme de vieux pruneaux !

\- Soyons sérieux, p'pa ! Comment je connaîtrais Derek Hale. On ne fréquente pas le même monde. Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresserait à un gars comme moi ? Je n'existe pas pour lui. Il avait juste besoin d'un siège, c'est tout. Et nous avons échangé quelques mots en hommes civilisés qui partagent un petit espace.

Le shérif, rien moins que convaincu, observa son fils en silence. Un silence pesant qui en disait plus long qu'un discours.

\- Très bien. Tu es consigné tout le mois. Tu ne sortiras que pour aller en cours. Dès que ceux-ci seront finis tu rentreras directement à la maison. Scott est interdit de séjour ici durant toute ta punition. Quand je rentrerai à la maison je veux trouver ton nez plongé dans tes devoirs ou n'importe quoi d'autre ayant trait à tes études. Aucun autre divertissement, est-ce bien clair ?

Stiles fulminait mais se contenta de hocher la tête dans l'affirmative.

\- Et si jamais je t'aperçois avec Hale ou qu'on me rapporte que tu le vois, je t'envoie en internat à l'autre bout des États-Unis. Et crois-moi tu entendras parler du pays ! Je ne t'ai jamais frappé, Stiles, et je pensais ne jamais avoir à le faire, mais si je sais que tu traînes avec ce type, je t'arrache la peau du dos à coup de ceinture. Ne t'approche pas des Hale. Ce sera ma seule mise en garde.

Dire que Stiles était choqué serait un euphémisme. La réaction de son père était si inattendue. John Stilinski était un homme doux et aimant. La violence de ses propos était déjà une gifle en soi. D'accord les Hale n'étaient pas fréquentables, le jeune homme ne pouvait contredire son père là-dessus, mais de là à le menacer de le battre ! Et le pire c'est qu'il semblait tout à fait sérieux. Triste, Stiles se leva, rinça son bol qu'il rangea, puis quitta la pièce comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Le shérif plongea son visage entre ses mains. Il était bien conscient de décevoir son fils. Son petit garçon qui l'avait toujours placé sur un piédestal. Il avait de la peine mais il devait se montrer ferme. Stiles ne devait avoir aucun contact avec les Hale. Ceux-ci étaient des cibles permanentes, et John se refusait à ce que son fils se prenne une balle perdue. Le monde de Peter et Derek était fait de dangers et de violence. À aucun prix il ne permettrait que Stiles risque quoique ce soit, et ce serait le cas s'il les fréquentait. De toute manière, son fils n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Ils étaient des adultes et des truands, pas le genre d'amis qu'on souhaite pour la chair de sa chair encore mineur. John travaillait dur pour que Stiles ait un bel avenir, et dans le cas présent un avenir tout court. Non seulement il risquait de se faire tuer en restant près de ces deux-là, mais même s'il passait entre les balles, il finirait fatalement par s'attacher à eux, et il souffrirait comme un diable lorsque, inéluctablement, ils se feraient descendre. John savait ce que c'était que d'avoir peur pour la vie d'un Hale et il n'accepterait pas que cela arrive à Stiles. Putain ! Cette famille lui pourrirait toujours l'existence ! Il repoussa brusquement sa chaise, refusant de penser à Peter et aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Juste un bref instant de bonheur avant que le père de Peter ne gâche tout. Il avait très mal accepté la relation intime que les deux jeunes garçons avaient entretenue, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ils n'étaient que des gosses, et jamais John ne pourrait oublier son premier amour ni le déchirement qu'avait provoqué cette séparation. Celui qui était alors le big boss du clan Hale avait failli tuer son fils quand il avait compris qu'il aimait les garçons : un, en tout cas. Sans doute s'en serait-il pris à John lui-même si son amant ne s'était pas interposé lui permettant de fuir la colère dévastatrice de Patrick. Ce dernier avait déboulé chez les Stilinski pour avoir une conversation d'homme à homme avec le chef de famille qui n'avait guère apprécié plus que lui que sa ligné compte un inverti. On avait sommé John de mettre un terme à cette histoire contre nature proprement écœurante, c'était ça ou la prison pour mineurs, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il avait bien pensé demander à Peter de le suivre ailleurs, leur amour était assez fort, mais pour quel avenir ? Et si Patrick les retrouvait ? Il avait des contacts dans tout le pays. Pourraient-ils vraiment disparaître ? Et puis quoi ? Quelle vie y a-t-il pour deux hommes ? Aucune. Partout on les rejetterait, on les dénoncerait. Il était bien conscient que pour deux garçons comme eux il n'y aurait pas pire enfer que la maison de redressement. Alors, il avait pris peur, une peur panique et, la mort dans l'âme, il avait fait ce qu'on exigeait de lui. Pour faire bonne mesure son père avait expédié John en pension, comme lui-même avait menacé de le faire avec Stiles. Seigneur, il s'était comporté comme on l'avait fait avec lui, il reproduisait le même schéma avec son propre fils. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Derek et Stiles ne s'aimaient pas. Son garçon était amoureux de Lydia. Aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Oui, tout irait bien. Stiles se trouverait une chouette petite femme à aimer et lui ferait plein de petits-enfants.

Toute la semaine Stiles se plia aux ordres paternels sans rechigner. Pourtant le samedi soir, allongé sur son lit, il jouait avec la carte de visite de Derek. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se divisait en deux. D'un côté celui du petit garçon désireux de plaire à son papa, de se soumettre à son autorité. De l'autre, l'envie irrépressible de briser ses chaînes, de se rebeller. Un monde nouveau et grisant l'appelait, serait-il capable de ne pas répondre ? Frustré et sentant la colère revenir au grand galop, il serra les dents. Ne supportant plus l'immobilité, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Une chambre qui gardait une nette trace de l'enfant qu'il avait été et qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner derrière lui pour une vie et des plaisirs d'adultes. Oserait-il braver l'interdit que John avait imposé ? Si le shérif apprenait que son rejeton s'amusait dans un club, et plus précisément celui des Hale, il allait entrer dans une rage folle, Stiles ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Mais après tout, comment l'apprendrait-il ? Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit que fréquentaient les personnes proches du représentant de l'ordre. Là-bas, on n'entrait pas par hasard, il fallait montrer patte blanche. Fatigué de lutter contre lui-même, il fonça vers la douche pour se préparer.

\- Alea jacta est, murmura-t-il en glissant sous l'eau chaude.

Le shérif se trouverait toute la nuit au poste de police, il ne serait donc pas difficile de quitter discrètement la maison et d'y revenir au petit matin tout aussi discrètement. Stiles devrait juste prendre garde à la vieille rombière d'en face qui passait son temps à espionner le voisinage. Il défroissa les plis imaginaires de ses vêtements d'une main fébrile, s'assurant qu'il était convenable, puis se glissa dans la nuit. À pied cela lui pris un peu de temps avant d'apercevoir la petite porte rouge que toute la ville ou presque connaissait. Le jeune homme, un peu nerveux, s'approcha. Un petit rectangle se dessinait sur le battant de bois, et il devina que c'était devant ce petit espace que les choses se décidaient. Soit on vous laissait pénétrer dans le palais des délices, soit on vous refoulait sans douceur. Il inspira un grand coup et cogna la porte de son poing fermé. Presque aussitôt, un visage patibulaire apparut dans l'interstice. Même en ne voyant que cela, on devinait la taille imposante de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière. Il regarda Stiles d'un œil torve puis déclara de sa grosse voix.

\- C'est pas un endroit pour toi, le gosse. Dégage.

Il allait couper leur moyen de communication quand Stiles lui agita la carte sous le nez en criant.

\- Attendez ! Je… J'ai ça. C'est monsieur Hale qui me l'a donné. Il a dit que je pouvais venir.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin ironique.

\- Alors, ça, ça m'étonnerait. La première règle ici, c'est : Pas de mineur. Et toi, encore moins qu'un autre. Retourne chez ton paternel, le môme.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que Derek Hale m'a invité. Sinon comment j'aurais ça ?

Il agita la carte sous le nez du cerbère qui lui barrait la route.

\- Tu l'as piqué, je suppose. T'es pas le premier gosse à essayer de venir s'encanailler ici, mon grand.

Stiles sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il n'avait quand même pas pris le risque de braver l'interdiction de sortie de son père pour rester comme un con sur le perron. Il allait rétorquer quand une autre voix se fit entendre derrière la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tony ?

\- Rien, c'est un gamin qui prétend que vous l'avez invité. Le fils du shérif, plus précisément.

\- Laisse-le entrer.

Stiles aurait pu danser de contentement, là, juste dans la ruelle.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, monsieur Derek, votre oncle ne va pas du tout apprécier. Et moi…

\- J'en prends la responsabilité. Ne t'en fais pas.

Stiles aurait presque eu pitié de ce type qui se retrouvait à devoir choisir entre la colère éventuelle de Peter, et celle bien présente de Derek qui risquait de lui tomber dessus à tout moment.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Mais vous prenez un risque.

\- Ça me regarde.

L'homme n'insista pas davantage et la porte s'ouvrit enfin devant Stiles. Il pénétra dans « l'antre du mal » le cœur battant. Les yeux verts insondables de Derek l'attendaient de l'autre côté.

\- Je n'étais pas certain que tu oserais venir.

\- Je n'étais pas certain que j'oserais venir moi non plus.

Ils se sourirent. Franchement pour Stiles, et presque clandestinement pour Derek. Le plus âgé se détourna et emprunta le couloir derrière lui, entraînant le jeune homme à sa suite d'un mouvement de tête. Quand les rideaux de velours bleu s'écartèrent devant sa personne, Stiles écarquilla les yeux pour être certain de bien tout voir, rien ne devait lui échapper. _Pour un endroit peu fréquentable, il était très fréquenté_ , plaisanta-t-il pour lui-même. Ils passèrent entre les fauteuils moelleux recouverts d'un tissu assorti aux rideaux, fauteuils dans lesquels paressaient tout ce qui compte de fessiers importants à Beacon Hills, et d'autres plus anonymes. Ça riait, ça parlait fort, ça chahutait, ça buvait et ça tripotait secs les femmes venues s'encanailler, et les filles dont le boulot était de distraire la clientèle. Dans le fond, Stiles aperçut même la femme du maire butiner une jolie brune, pendant que son mari en faisait autant avec une rousse, lui comptant ses tâches de rousseurs avec une attention lubrique qui lui donnait l'air d'un Satyre. Il en resta un moment interdit. Au milieu de tout cela, une voix chaude provenant de la scène enveloppait tout ce beau monde dans une mélodie qui contait des actes hautement érotiques. Le mouvement de la robe à franges lamé argent attira le regard du jeune homme. Elle habillait dans un somptueux miroitement océan une noire sculpturale aux formes suffisamment généreuses pour allécher même un moine. Ses traits fins était mis en valeur par un carré lisse et son front était ceint d'un bandeau assortit à sa robe et surmonté d'une plume blanche. Stiles ne savait pas s'il aurait accepté de suivre le fameux panache blanc d'Henri IV, ce roi français, mais ce panache ci, ma fois… Les yeux brillants, il fixa la bouche pulpeuse de la chanteuse. Sa moue sensuelle était une invitation au baiser. Elle était divinement belle. Stiles qui avait toujours songé qu'aucune fille ne pouvait égaler la beauté de Lydia revenait sur ce premier avis. Cette panthère exotique étant sans conteste la plus belle femme qu'il ait vue jusque-là.

\- Viens, commanda Derek d'une voix onctueuse qui cachait délibérément sa contrariété.

Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Qu'avait-il espéré ? Évidemment que le gamin lorgnait les femmes ! Il était normal, _lui_ !

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ comme d'habitude un grand merci à tous pour vos marques d'attention, je vous adore ^^ Merci à Mylush qui a corrigé ce chapitre pour que nous ne soyons pas en retard dans la publication ^^ Elle est en train de se coller courageusement à la suite lol

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Fictionpress sous le nom d'Alessia Dan

Et sur Facebook : sous le même nom

Et pour les plus aventureux, sur Amazon avec Le boulevard des solitudes, mon premier roman édité et écrit à quatre mains.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture ^^

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Ha oui, il est fait mention de relation sexuelle alors si vous êtes du genre à vous choquer, ça ne va pas le faire, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas votre cas lol

Chapitre 5

Derek entraîna son compagnon d'un soir dans un coin discret de la salle. Ils s'installèrent, timidement pour Stiles qui n'en revenait pas de se trouver en ces lieux. Lui toujours si volubile et agité était soudain très calme, du moins en apparence. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il se demandait encore par quel miracle il était dans le club le plus huppé de la ville à la table de Derek Hale ! Ce dernier fit signe à une fille, une jolie brune à la peau laiteuse et à la bouche d'un rouge criard peinte pour attirer l'attention. Elle revint avec une bouteille de whisky et deux verres d'une démarche langoureuse sans doute travaillée pour donner des idées hautement érotiques. Elle s'installa sur le canapé entre les deux hommes, plantant délibérément son décolleté vertigineux d'où s'échappaient deux globes de chair tendre, sous les yeux d'un adolescent plein d'hormones qui eut immédiatement envie d'y poser les doigts. Derek lui servit un verre que Stiles avala cul sec pour tenter de retrouver un peu de sang-froid. Le voyant s'étouffer, l'homme éclata de rire tandis que la jeune femme passait une main câline dans son dos.

\- Vas-y doucement quand même, susurra Derek, c'est pas un biberon de lait !

Stiles lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui bien évidemment ne fit ni chaud ni froid à un truand de la réputation des Hale.

\- J'ai juste été un peu surpris.

Et pour montrer que c'était bien le cas, il se resservit un verre, puis un autre qu'il avala plus calmement néanmoins. Ils discutaient tous les trois de choses futiles et riaient comme des ivrognes tandis que la chatte à ses côtés le chauffait avec savoir-faire.

\- Je suppose que tu as fait le mur pour venir ? demanda Derek dans un sourire.

\- Si mon père apprend que je suis venu, je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais franchement ça vaut le coup !

\- Sous tes airs de gentil lycéen t'es un débauché en fait, s'amusa l'homme tandis que l'adolescent haussait les épaules démontrant son impuissance face à l'attrait des plaisirs nocturnes et son peu d'empressement à y mettre un frein.

\- Bah, avec la réputation que tu te traînes je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour me traiter de débauché, je parle à un maître en la matière, là.

Derek aurait sans doute dû être énervé de se voir confronté à ses « péchés » mais en réalité cela l'amusait grandement. Il adorait la répartie de Stiles. Peu gens osaient lui parler aussi franchement. L'adolescent était d'un naturel rafraîchissant. Et pourtant, le truand avait le désir de froisser entre ses doigts cette innocence, de la lui voler pour son propre plaisir. Il avait toujours su qu'il était un salaud, c'était de famille, mais pour la première fois ça lui posait un cas de conscience. Comment allier l'envie de le protéger, de lui notamment, avec celle de le salir. Le sybarite en lui ne voyait en Stiles qu'une proie comme une autre, un cul à défoncer, alors qu'une douceur jamais éprouvée avant ce jour lui criait de le renvoyer chez son père. Ce gosse aurait dû être en train de dormir dans sa chambre, probablement entouré de maquettes et de livres. Mais Derek se contentait de regarder la fille entre eux boire la candeur de Stiles comme un vampire. Elle le couvrait de petits baisers de plus en plus osés et l'adolescent découvrait le monde du sexe avec fascination. L'alcool avait fait taire l'embarras qui aurait dû lui rougir les joues. En cet instant, elles étaient bien écarlates mais d'excitation. Stiles s'était masturbé par moment comme n'importe quel gamin de son âge, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec un corps chaud et souple contre le vôtre. Depuis son troisième verre, l'adolescent était franchement saoul. Il se sentait bien, désinhibé et n'avait aucun scrupule à laisser la fille de joie le tripoter allègement. Derek lorgnait les mains aux ongles longs et rouges glisser sous les vêtements de Stiles, jusque dans son pantalon, tandis que lui-même en faisait autant avec son propre sexe. La respiration des deux hommes se fit haletante en quelques minutes. Par-dessus la tête de la prostituée leur regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Derek absorbait les gémissements de l'adolescent comme si c'était lui qui les provoquait, et Stiles les lui dédiait. À aucun moment ils ne se touchèrent. Ils faisaient l'amour par procuration. Leurs érections étaient pour l'autre, leur plaisir était pour l'autre. La jeune femme n'était qu'un fil entre eux, un alibi pour les gens autour et pour Stiles qui préférait se faire toucher par une femme pour sa première fois. Il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter qu'un homme pose ses mains sur lui de cette façon. C'était sans doute une manière hypocrite de faire, mais aucun des protagonistes n'en avait cure. L'adolescent caressait les courbes féminines avec avidité mais n'osait pas s'aventurer sous sa robe, vers un jardin totalement inconnu. Il n'était pas bien certain de le souhaiter d'ailleurs. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour rendre la chose plaisante pour elle aussi. Mais la fille de joie ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, elle se déplaça avec agilité pour s'asseoir sur l'adolescent, le dos contre la table. Stiles senti son sexe s'enfoncer dans celui de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a encore une heure. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce soit si facile de connaître de telles sensations. Il ferma les yeux et machinalement tendit ses doigts pour saisir ceux de Derek qui reposaient entre eux comme une invite. Il savait ce que l'homme faisait de son autre main et rien que d'y songer lui procura un plaisir inouï lui arrachant un gémissement qui se répercuta dans le sexe de Derek qui serra les dents pour ne pas imiter Stiles. Ils joignirent leurs doigts en faisant fi de toute prudence. Cette alliance était dissimulée par la table mais n'importe qui aurait pu les apercevoir, et même en ces lieux cela pouvait être dangereux. L'adolescent, en bon novice, ne dura que quelques minutes avant d'exploser dans son premier orgasme partagé. Derek en fit autant mais un peu après alors que Stiles rouvrait les yeux pour découvrir le visage de son compagnon en pleine extase. Cette vision lui traversa la poitrine si violemment qu'il en perdit le souffle un instant. Il eut le sentiment que plus jamais il ne verrait quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi sexy et d'aussi tentant. La jeune femme coupa court à ce moment de révélation en se réinstallant entre eux, elle avait fini son boulot. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent, presque gênés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le visage de Derek avait cependant retrouvé son impassibilité. Il chassa la fille d'un geste de la main. Stiles, épuisé par sa première vraie relation sexuelle et par l'alcool, commença à papillonner des yeux. Quelle soirée ! Songea-t-il avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Il se laissa tomber en arrière contre le coussin moelleux du canapé. Derek le secoua par l'épaule.

\- T'endors pas ici, tu ne vas plus pouvoir rentrer chez toi ! Tu devrais y aller.

\- Encore un peu…

Il tourna la tête de manière à pouvoir de nouveau regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Il se passait un truc entre eux et il n'était pas certain de savoir quoi. Même lui, avec son inexpérience, quoiqu'un peu comblé à présent, s'en rendait compte. La fille qui lui avait offert sa première fois il l'avait déjà oubliée, mais cet homme au regard si vert et si ardent, il ne voulait pas le quitter, pas encore. Ils restèrent donc ainsi quelques temps, sans s'effleurer, ni même se parler, juste prendre la pleine mesure de la présence de l'autre et en profiter. Derek se posait tout autant de questions que le jeune homme, même s'il avait déjà fait ses armes en matière de sexe. Qu'il soit physiquement attiré par Stiles, cela n'était pas surprenant, mais qu'il soit heureux en l'ayant simplement à ses côtés, c'était déjà plus étrange, et plus dangereux aussi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher, il avait toujours été très clair vis-à-vis de lui-même : Du cul oui, mais pas de romance. Ce n'était qu'une ébauche pour l'instant mais il devait l'étouffer dans l'œuf. Personne n'accepterait un tel amour, Stiles le premier sans doute. De plus, le shérif et Peter le lui feraient amèrement regretter s'il touchait le gosse. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir n'aurait déjà pas dû se produire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter le gamin ici ? Il devait le faire sortir avant que son oncle ne lui en colle une. Bien que cela paraisse inévitable, Peter aurait forcément connaissance de la présence du fils de son « ennemi » dans son propre club. Derek allait se faire engueuler sévèrement. Néanmoins, même en songeant à ça, il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Alors qu'il réfléchissait tout en observant Stiles, il n'entendit pas la personne arriver et il sursauta lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied violent dans le mollet.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fout ici ?

Derek tourna son regard vers Peter. Ce dernier était clairement furieux. Et le patriarche des Hale était effrayant quand il s'énervait.

\- Il boit un coup et profite des filles, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Vous voulez aller en taule, c'est ça ?

\- Mais…

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con ou ça va barder pour toi ! Tu as beau être mon neveu, quand je donne un ordre tu t'y plies. Et j'avais dit de te tenir à l'écart de ce gamin ! Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver Derek ? _Réellement_ m'énerver.

Stiles se renfonça dans le canapé n'osant pas faire le moindre geste ou prononcer la moindre parole. Il n'était pas nécessaire de contrarier cet homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Tu vas le raccompagner, et ne plus jamais le revoir. Tu ne vas plus jamais poser ton regard sur lui, pas même de loin !

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer à cet ordre. Et s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Derek pour la première fois de sa vie songea à s'opposer ouvertement à son oncle. Mais il se contrôla. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Ce jeune homme n'était pas pour lui, le mieux était de l'éloigner comme on le lui demandait. Alors pourquoi ce poids sur ses épaules ?

\- Comme tu voudras. Il se tourna vers Stiles. Viens, on rentre, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Il a raison.

 _Et je ne suis pas un homme pour toi_ , rajouta Derek sans que les mots ne franchisent ses lèvres. _Pas plus que tu n'es pour moi._

Stiles se redressa en chancelant et entendit nettement le claquement de langue réprobateur de Peter Hale, mais il s'en fichait. Là, en cette seconde il lui en voulait atrocement de venir briser les instants qu'il avait partagé avec Derek et qui seraient sans doute les derniers. Il n'avait dû ces moments passés au club qu'à un égarement incompréhensible du jeune homme, mais celui-ci s'était déjà repris et semblait vouloir le chasser de son esprit. Celui de Stiles hurlait au scandale, il ne voulait pas qu'on le relègue à son morne quotidien et surtout il voulait encore voir Derek, sentir Derek, même à travers une femme. Il était jeune mais pas idiot, il avait bien conscience que ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure n'était pas un dépucelage banal par une fille de joie ! Peter tendit sa main pour retenir le fils de son ennemi quand celui-ci se prit les pieds dans une chaise, mais l'adolescent, même dans cette position précaire, le repoussa avec un mouvement d'humeur. Les yeux bleus incisifs de Peter se plantèrent dans le regard révolté. Il y devinait le caractère volontaire de John, là, bien dissimulé sous l'ambre dansant. Il détailla alors la mâchoire contractée de son neveu et poussa un soupir en saisissant l'ampleur de la situation et de la catastrophe qui risquait de leur tomber dessus à tous. Il devait protéger Derek de lui-même. Il devait éloigner Stiles. Et par la même occasion se protéger lui en évitant de revoir le shérif dans un cadre plus personnel. Bien-sûr ils avaient fait leur vie, épousé de gentilles femmes qu'ils avaient sans doute aimé à leur façon, eut des enfants, mais jamais Peter n'avait réellement oublié. C'était pour cela que Stiles était encore en vie bien qu'ayant été un témoin indésirable de son trafic. Peter savait ce que les bonnes gens pensaient de lui, et il s'en fichait royalement. Mais contrairement à la rumeur, il avait eu un cœur et on le lui avait arraché laissant un trou béant à la place. Un vide jamais comblé. Il ne tolérerait que le fils fasse à Derek ce que le père lui avait fait. Il haïssait Stilinski parfois, maudissait le jour où il l'avait rencontré et, en même temps bénissait chaque minute passée entre ses bras. Il maintenait cette espèce de lien étrange qui les unissait dans leur combat quotidien entre le bien et le mal parce que c'était tout ce qui subsistait et qu'il en avait besoin. C'était son secret honteux. Il vit Derek saisir le poignet de Stiles et l'entraîner à sa suite vers la sortie. Il se demanda alors s'il ne faisait pas une erreur, puis secouant la tête, convint avec lui-même que non, séparer ces deux-là était la bonne solution, la s _eule_ solution.

L'adolescent se laisser presque porter par la force que Derek mettait à le tracter derrière lui, pressé de s'en débarrasser. Arrivé à la moitié du couloir désert, bien à l'abri des regards, Stiles s'arrêta et attira son aîné jusqu'à lui. Surpris par son geste Derek se retrouva plaqué contre le gosse lui-même adossé au mur. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et exercer une pression. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il aurait aisément pu se reculer et dire au gamin de stopper ses conneries, mais voilà, ses lèvres étaient trop proches des siennes pour qu'il réfléchisse sereinement. Lui, l'homme d'expérience se laissa aller dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui venait à peine de perdre son innocence. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et la dévora sauvagement. Pas de douceur ou de romance dans ce baiser, seulement une soif inextinguible de l'autre. Peu à peu leurs mains suivirent le mouvement se glissant sous les vêtements pour atteindre cette chaleur qui leur manquait tant. Stiles se laissait porter par les événements, il ne pensait plus, il n'était qu'instinct, et quand la main de Derek se posa sur son intimité à travers son pantalon il ne songea même pas à dire non. Ça lui semblait naturel, pourquoi les gens pensaient le contraire ? Était-ce vraiment mal ? Et en quoi ? Ça offensait Dieu ? Il n'avait pas de choses plus sérieuses sur lesquelles se pencher celui-là ? Il gémit tandis que la langue de son partenaire s'imposait et distillait autant de plaisir que les doigts posés contre sa verge. Même protégé par le tissu, le contact était brûlant. Timidement il rendit sa caresse à Derek qui sous le plaisir que ça lui procura lâcha la bouche de Stiles pour mordre la base de son cou. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait conscience des risques qu'ils prenaient. N'importe qui pouvait passer dans ce couloir… Mais ils oubliaient l'interdit, le risque de se retrouver derrière les barreaux. Même un Hale n'était pas à l'abri contre un crime pédéraste. L'alcool, les filles, les juges passaient dessus, mais sur une relation entre deux invertis c'était moins sûr ! Ils venaient à peine de tâcher leurs pantalons dans un orgasme ravageur et reprenaient doucement leur souffle, toujours enlacés, quand le premier coup de feu retentit. Ils sursautèrent, sortant de leur bulle avec violence. Derek s'écarta aussitôt et sortit une arme de son holster. Ni lui ni Peter ne sortaient sans être armés, ils dormaient même avec. Derek passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles et le colla contre lui dans un mouvement protecteur. En courant il le conduisit devant un autre rideau qu'il tira et qui révéla une porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et y précipita l'adolescent qui faillit s'écraser le nez contre la moquette.

\- Mets-toi sous le bureau et ne bouge de là sous aucun prétexte !

Pour plus de sûreté il le poussa lui-même sous le meuble.

\- Ne fais aucun bruit, je reviens te chercher.

Il allait tourner les talons quand il sentit la main de Stiles s'enrouler autour de son poignet avec une force surprenante. Quand il parla sa voix était paniquée, pas seulement à l'idée de se faire tuer, non, mais à celle que Derek pouvait mourir ! C'était forcément pour l'oncle et le neveu qu'on était là !

\- Reste ici avec moi ! Tu ne dois pas y aller !

Derek se défit de l'étreinte avec brusquerie et s'éloigna sans un regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans la romance. Il saisit la clef sur la porte et une fois sorti boucla celle-ci pour éviter qu'on y entre, du moins autant que possible. Les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé à mettre Stiles à l'abri avaient suffi aux hommes du clan pour se regrouper dans la salle. Quand Derek y pénétra les balles volaient dans tous les sens et il fut incapable de repérer son oncle. Il se protégea comme il put derrière une table et tira à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir les amis ^^ Merci pour votre fidélité à cette histoire ( reviews, follow, favorite et tous les autres) et bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent ^^ J'ai essayé de répondre aux reviews personnellement mais pour certains cela n'était pas possible faute de lien, alors je remercie ici AdrienneBarrow et Samsi pour leur gentils commentaires. Yugai je t'ai répondu en MP et j'espère que tu as eu mon petit mot ^^

Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta, Mylush, qui continue à subir mes élucubrations sans se plaindre lol

C'est grâce à elle que les fautes ne vous agressent pas trop et que les prénoms sont bien orthographiés, hein Mylush ? lol

Comme d'hab Alessia Dan votre humble auteur vous invite sur sa page Facebook. On y partage du thé et des petits gâteaux virtuels, ce n'est pas appétissant mais c'est diététique mdr Vous pouvez aussi en apprendre plus sur moi si le désir vous en dit sur ma page auteur d'Amazon.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une excellente soirée ^^

A bientôt les amis ^^

Chapitre 6

Derek eut à peine le temps de regarder sur le côté lorsqu'il vit un de leurs hommes tomber sous les balles à moins de deux mètres de lui. Il sentit une rage sans nom le saisir et une envie de tuer qui ne le quittait plus vraiment depuis la disparition de sa famille. Il tentait de rester concentré histoire de ne pas les rejoindre ad patres, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Peter en se déboîtant le cou. Son oncle était tout ce qui lui restait, il ne pouvait pas le perdre aussi, hors de question ! Il s'inquiétait également pour Stiles qu'il espérait toujours bien à l'abri dans le bureau. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'allait pas tarder à manquer de munitions. Leur clan n'était pas au complet au club, loin de là, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine. Depuis quelques temps la ville était calme et les Hale ne subissaient plus d'attaques de ce genre, ils avaient été stupides de baisser leur vigilance, ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Peter, mais c'est vrai qu'il était étrange ces derniers temps, malheureux aurait dit Derek. Il voyait souvent les yeux bleus de son oncle se noyer dans une brume qui semblait absorber son âme entière… Il aurait dû être un bras droit plus efficace et ne pas se reposer sur son aîné. C'était une énorme erreur… Peter n'était qu'un homme avec ses faiblesses, même s'il savait les dissimuler. Il se dit que si son oncle mourrait aujourd'hui, lui, son seul parent proche n'aurait même pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi il avait constamment ce regard triste lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Était-ce uniquement la mort des leurs ou y avait-il encore autre chose qu'il gardait bien enfoui au fond de son cœur qui avait déjà tant subit ? S'ils s'en sortaient tous les deux ce soir, il serait un meilleur neveu ! Il ne songeait qu'à lui les trois quarts du temps, il suffisait de voir son comportement avec Stiles, il avait foncé et n'avait pas pensé un seul instant aux problèmes que cela pourrait poser. Sa queue avait pris la direction de sa raison. Pour un gosse en plus ! Il était vraiment au-dessous de tout ! Une balle siffla à son oreille et il sentit sa joue le brûler férocement. Il posa ses doigts sur l'endroit douloureux et constata qu'il saignait. Ça en était finit de sa belle gueule pour un moment songea-t-il avec amertume, et il garderait de toute manière une cicatrice même après la guérison, minime espérait-il. D'un autre côté tant qu'il était vivant, il ne pouvait que se réjouir. Putain ! _Mais ils étaient combien en face ?_! Il ne lui restait plus une balle lorsqu'il entendit au loin les sirènes des voitures de police. Ce son fut miraculeux car il poussa leurs ennemis à prendre la fuite. Le tout maintenant était de savoir s'ils avaient réussi leur mission : Tuer Peter, et lui-même sans doute, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il vivait encore. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sûr que les tirs s'étaient bien tus définitivement et qu'ils étaient de nouveau en sécurité, il se leva alors même que les forces de l'ordre pénétraient dans le club. Ça gueulait dans tous les coins. Derek constata avec soulagement que la police n'était pas venue seule, il y avait également du personnel médical de secours. Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois tentant désespérément d'apercevoir son oncle tout en gardant sa prestance, il ne devait pas se montrer faible, un Hale était forcément un leader. Il souffla néanmoins de soulagement lorsqu'il le vit sortir de derrière le bar, blessé mais en vie. Il avait son arme dans la main gauche et celle-ci était posée sur son épaule en sang. Il vit de loin le shérif Stilinski se rapprocher de son oncle et faire signe à un infirmier de venir. Il repensa instantanément à Stiles toujours coincé dans le bureau. Il fallait qu'il s'assure de sa bonne santé et surtout son père ne devait pas le trouver ici. Il s'éclipsa discrètement mais pas assez pour que l'homme de loi ne le voit pas filer à l'anglaise. À présent rassuré sur le sort de Peter, il emboîta le pas au neveu. Il entendit très rapidement un échange nerveux entre deux personnes et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix aiguë de son fils qui disait à elle seule sa panique.

\- Tu es blessé ! Il faut aller à l'hôpital !

\- Ça va, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, y a plus urgent. Ton père est ici, tu dois filer.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu les sirènes, mais il doit y avoir tous les flics du commissariat, comment veux-tu que je sorte sans qu'ils me voient ! Ils me connaissent tous ! S'il apprend que je suis là je ne pourrais plus te revoir…

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux… Tu es en danger près de moi, tu l'as bien vu…

\- Non ! hurla Stiles. Arrêtez tous de prendre des décisions pour moi ! Et puis j'étais en sécurité ici !

Le shérif qui ne voulait pas en entendre davantage entra d'un pas martial. La rage se lisait sur ses traits crispés. Avant même que Derek ou Stiles aient pu réagir, l'adolescent se retrouva projeté en arrière d'un pas sous la violence d'une énorme gifle. Il resta hébété, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne réagit qu'en voyant son père donner un coup magistral avec la crosse de son fusil dans les côtes de Derek. Celui-ci se pencha en avant sous la douleur mais ne répliqua pas. La douleur s'attarda, lui indiquant que l'une d'elles était au moins fêlée. Le shérif allait poursuivre quand Stiles s'accrocha à son bras.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute arrête !

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne te tue pas sur place, Hale ! Si tu t'approches encore de mon fils, cette fois je ne te raterai pas !

Il repoussa l'adolescent qui l'entravait toujours dans le but évident de mettre une bonne correction à Derek pour être certain que ses mots s'imprimaient. Stiles, paniqué, sentaient ses yeux s'humidifier sous les larmes contenues. Il se sentait mal. Vis-à-vis de son père à qui il avait mentit. Vis-à-vis de la première gifle qu'il recevait et surtout vis-à-vis du jeune homme qui ne bronchait pas. L'idée qu'il puisse ne plus le revoir lui était insupportable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait un sentiment si violent mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il devait empêcher son père de tout gâcher… Il se sentait si inutile... Les deux adultes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, ne voulant rien céder. Derek savait que le shérif prenait la bonne décision mais quelque chose en lui la rejetait de toutes ses forces. Elle lui était intolérable. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?! Ils s'étaient un peu pelotés, ça avait été agréable et même plus, mais pas au point de se mettre le shérif à dos, sans compter Peter qui ne le raterait pas après cette scène. Aucun doute que l'homme de loi allait dire à son oncle sa façon de penser. Et pourtant Derek entendit des mots qu'il ne comptait pas prononcer sortir de sa bouche.

\- Désolé shérif, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre une telle chose. Je sais que je le devrais, que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, mais je n'en ferai rien. Tuez-moi si vous en avez envie.

L'homme s'attendait à tout mais pas à une tirade de ce genre. Il était à la fois stupéfait et furieux. Affolé aussi par ce qu'il voyait se dessiner à l'instant dans cette pièce lorsque Stiles et Derek se regardèrent. Le vert et l'ambre s'enlacèrent faisant fi de tout ce qui n'était pas eux et il sut qu'il allait avoir du mal à y faire quelque chose. Il attrapa brutalement son fils par le bras et le tira douloureusement hors de la pièce.

\- S'il le faut je te foutrai en taule Hale ! Tu sais ce qui arrive aux invertis en prison ? Alors ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Tiens-toi loin de Stiles. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

Derek laissa faire et dire, pour le moment du moins, mais il n'était pas décidé à renoncer. Il avait tiré un trait sur trop de choses dans sa vie et il ne tolérerait pas qu'on se mette entre lui et l'adolescent. Jamais ! Il ne réfléchissait même plus, c'était juste un instinct animal qu'il ne parvenait pas à dompter dans l'immédiat. Peut-être plus tard.

Le père et le fils faillirent heurter Peter qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, enfin soigné, le bras en écharpe. Cela n'empêcha pas le shérif de lui coller un pain à lui aussi.

\- Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à contrôler ton neveu si tu ne veux pas que je vous envoie rejoindre le reste de votre famille, suis-je clair ? Si je le revois tourner autour de mon fils je vous descends ou je l'envoie pourrir derrière les barreaux !

Peter, stoïque, massa sa mâchoire douloureuse avec un sourire en coin qui enragea encore plus le shérif. Il allait récidiver mais le mafieux intercepta son poing de sa grande main valide. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, curieusement liés, à se défier du regard.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, John. C'est très déplaisant les menaces. N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire, le tueur ici c'est moi. Tu me menaces ? Dans mon propre club ? Il est arrivé malheur à des gens pour moins que ça ! Je vais m'occuper de mon neveu, mais pas parce que tu l'exiges. Non, uniquement parce que si ton fils te ressemble il n'en vaut pas le coup.

Le shérif resta atterré, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Comment un homme pouvait vous regarder avec du mépris dans un œil et de la rancune dans l'autre. Il ressentit à nouveau cette culpabilité qui l'avait poursuivie pendant des années et surtout la souffrance. Il la pensait loin de lui, mais non, elle était juste restée en sommeil attendant le moment propice pour s'éveiller et le foutre à terre. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en quittant Peter, il savait qu'il avait tout simplement été lâche. Pas à la hauteur de l'amour qui les liait à l'époque. Sa colère retomba comme un soufflet raté. Il se contenta de dépasser l'homme qui se tenait fier comme un prince, la mèche rebelle et le visage sombre. Stiles, impuissant, suivit sans rien dire, la tête basse. Il savait que la nuit n'était pas terminée pour lui. Jusque-là, il avait marché à l'adrénaline mais une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dessus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans ses draps et dormir, pour se reposer bien sûr, mais également pour faire taire sa tristesse. Il aurait donné une fortune à cet instant pour pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras maternels. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas accepté non plus l'homme dévoyé qu'il devenait, mais il ne voulait pas songer à cela maintenant, il désirait seulement de la chaleur. La tendresse consolatrice d'une mère.

Dans le bureau, l'oncle et le neveu s'observaient comme des joueurs d'échecs, attendant que l'autre bouge son pion. Finalement, Peter poussa un profond soupir de lassitude qui heurta Derek plus qu'un reproche. L'aîné désigna la porte lui faisant signe de sortir.

\- Va te faire soigner, on réglera ça plus tard.

\- Je ne renoncerais pas à lui.

\- J'ai dit plus tard, Derek.

Ce dernier comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister pour le moment, il serait toujours temps de plaider sa cause demain. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir subir le shérif dès le matin pour les interrogatoires ! Il avait nettement senti quelque chose entre son oncle et Stilinski senior, mais il ne discernait pas ce que c'était avec précision. Il y avait clairement un contentieux entre les deux hommes. Se pourrait-il… Non, impossible. Peter préférait les femmes, non ? Il avait adoré sa tante, en avait pris soin comme personne, la traitant comme une chose fragile et délicate, allant toujours au-devant de ce qu'elle pouvait désirer… Pourtant, il les avait sentis ces sentiments et ces non-dits entre eux… Ça ne pouvait pas être son imagination, il n'en avait aucune. Il pourrait évidemment poser la question à son oncle, mais le retour de flamme risquait d'être déplaisant.

Stiles traversa le seuil de la maison comme il aurait traversé le Styx, avec aussi peu d'enthousiasme et beaucoup de crainte. Son père s'était retenu pendant tout le trajet du retour mais il y avait fort à parier que l'orage n'était pas loin. Pendant qu'il restait planté au milieu du salon, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre malgré l'épuisement, son père ôtait tranquillement sa veste, ses chaussures, déposait son arme de service, le fusil étant resté dans le coffre de sa voiture. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, l'adolescent rentra la tête dans les épaules attendant une autre gifle qui ne manquerait pas de tomber. Voir ce réflexe chez son fils fut pour John comme une douche glacée. Jamais Stiles n'avait réellement eut peur de lui, enfin pas plus qu'un enfant devait craindre la colère paternelle. Il était sévère, pour son bien, mais ne l'avait jamais frappé, pas même lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises plus grosses que lui poussé par son trop plein d'énergie. Il avait laissé sa propre blessure tellement suppurer que le liquide nauséabond avait fini par atteindre celui qui lui était le plus cher, la prunelle de ses yeux ! Son bébé, son sang. Naturellement, il était toujours fâché mais surtout il était mort de trouille, il sentait la situation lui échapper. Comment le protégerait-il s'il commettait l'erreur de tomber amoureux de Derek Hale ? En supposant que lui-même commette la folie d'accepter cela, leur amour devrait toujours être chuchoté dans les coins sombres, à l'abri des regards, en ayant peur d'être surpris. « Parle plus bas… » Lui avait un jour murmuré Peter tandis qu'il lui déclarait sa flamme adolescente de manière trop volubile, et c'était exactement ce qui attendait ces deux-là, toute leur vie ils parleraient bas, à supposer que cet enfoiré de Hale soit sérieux à l'égard de son fils. Et s'il voulait seulement le baiser ? Ce serait pire que tout ! Stiles serait démoli par cette trahison, parce que John ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si son rejeton suivait le mafieux sur ce terrain ce serait par amour, pas par simple désir, ni même par curiosité. Stiles était un être entier qui donnait tout et la chute serait d'autant plus douloureuse. Il ne trichait pas, dans aucun domaine. Oh bien sûr parfois, comme cette nuit, il mentait ou désobéissait mais il ne manipulait en aucune façon les sentiments de qui que ce soit. Il détestait faire du mal aux gens même par inadvertance, et surtout, il avait une soif d'amour et de reconnaissance qui se plierait à la volonté de celui qui saurait l'apaiser. Le shérif passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux châtains coupés courts.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Stiles… Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, mais apparemment j'ai eu tort.

\- Je suis désolé, papa. Je te demande pardon. Mais je te mentirais en disant que je regrette.

\- J'ai longtemps cru que je pourrais te protéger de tout. Je me suis trompé. Je pourrais te donner des ordres, te punir, peut-être même te surveiller 24h sur 24 mais ça ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles eut subitement très peur, il se dit que c'était à ce moment précis que son père allait reparler du pensionnat. S'il l'enfermait dans un tel établissement l'adolescent était certain d'en crever ! Il ne supporterait pas l'enfermement et la rigidité du règlement qui régissait la vie là-bas. Sans compter l'éloignement de la ville qui l'avait vu naître, de son père et pire que tout de Derek. Il n'y avait pas bien longtemps qu'il était sorti de l'enfance, mais il pensait reconnaître cette attirance puissante pour ce qu'elle était : Son premier amour. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Lydia, néanmoins à présent il prenait conscience que ça n'avait été qu'un béguin. Inconsciemment il s'était obligé à « aimer » la jeune fille. Pour être comme tout le monde et entrer dans le moule que la société avait prévu pour lui. La faim qu'il ressentait émotionnellement et physiquement au contact de Derek était bien différente de cette chose plaisante et un peu tiède qu'il avait éprouvé pour la belle rouquine. Il sentait avec une certitude effrayante que cette flamme-là pourrait le consumer en ne laissant que des cendres grises et froides.

\- Papa, je t'en prie…

John ne put rester de marbre devant le visage perdu et malheureux de son fils. Il savait ce que c'était d'être dépassé par un sentiment si puissant qu'il balaye tout sur son passage. Que devait-il faire ? Il était aussi égaré que Stiles sur ce chemin-là. Ils étaient tous les deux face à un croisement, d'un côté la route bien tracée, sans risques mais également sans saveurs, et de l'autre le feuillage sombre d'une forêt emplie de dangers, d'émotions fortes, de vie tout simplement. Il avait choisi pour lui-même la première il y a bien des années et en souffrait encore, alors avait-il le droit de l'imposer à l'adolescent ? En voulant le protéger ne risquait-il pas de le détruire en lui ôtant une chose aussi nécessaire que l'amour ? Le protéger en lui faisant du mal, était-ce la bonne solution ? Jamais John n'avait connu de si puissante remise en question !

Stiles, blessé par le regard triste de son père, s'en voulait de lui infliger cela. Il n'avait pas été jusque-là une grande source de fierté pour son géniteur mais pas non plus une aussi grosse déception que cette nuit. Il était à des kilomètres des réelles interrogations du shérif et s'infligeait une souffrance supplémentaire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. John était tracassé mais en aucun cas déçu. Il voulait juste prendre la bonne décision, l'ennui c'est qu'elle se jouait de lui. Il avait encore besoin d'y penser avant de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il regretterait par la suite.

Il avait déjà merdé avec Peter pas plus tard que tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce que ce dernier ferait ? S'opposerait-il à cette relation comme il l'avait dit ou était-ce juste la colère ? C'était difficile de savoir avec lui, il était si spécial… De bien des manières d'ailleurs. John n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qui se passait sous les cheveux bruns du mafieux. De la colère ? De la haine ? De la rancœur ? De l'amour malgré les années écoulées ? De la crainte ? Un désir de lui faire mal ? Peut-être tout ça à la fois ? Lui en tout cas était mort de trouille, il pouvait bien se l'avouer à présent. Le temps n'avait rien effacé des sentiments profonds qu'il portait à Peter et il n'était toujours pas prêt à les assumer. Encore moins à faire le premier pas. Il devait laisser le passé au passé, oui c'était le mieux à faire, pour tout le monde. Mais pour Stiles ? Demain il ferait jour… Oui demain il ferait jour.

\- Monte te coucher. Nous sommes fatigués, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des décisions.

L'adolescent s'étonna mais jugea préférable de s'exécuter sur le champ. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Bonne nuit, papa. Je te demande pardon, vraiment.

John ne répondit rien, et sans un mot de plus Stiles tourna les talons puis grimpa mollement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, le cœur lourd et empli d'anxiété. Il avait la sensation que toute énergie avait quitté son corps, et son lit lui apparut comme l'Eldorado. Malgré sa nuit mouvementée et les événements qui dansaient follement dans son esprit, il s'endormit.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour les amis ^^ Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews à ( dans l'ordre chronologique de réception lol) AdrienneBarrow, VoidMyla, Yugai, Lydiamartin33430, Lea Michaelson. Vos petits mots sont d'un grand soutien. Merci également à ceux qui mettent en Follows et favoris, je suis très heureuse de vous savoir présents. ^^

Et bien sûr toute ma gratitude à ma bêta Mylush qui a travaillé tard hier soir^^. Grace à elle, vous avez évité une phrase à tuer l'ambiance dramatique lol Une seule lettre n'est pas à sa place et ça change tout mdr Heureusement son œil vif repère ce genre de trucs.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, enfin j'espère que vous n'aurez pas fuis d'ici là lol

Chapitre 7

Stiles se réveilla tard ce dimanche matin. Au début il s'interrogea sur sa migraine et sa bouche pâteuse avant que tout ne lui revienne d'un bloc comme un boomerang que l'on prendrait en pleine figure. Il gémit de mal être en songeant à ce qui l'attendait dès qu'il aurait quitté son lit. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que son père ne soit pas venu l'en extirper à coup de pieds dans le cul. Il se redressa, prenant bien garde d'y aller doucement puis se leva et gagna la salle de bain à petits pas. Il lui fallait une bonne douche pour affronter le regard paternel. L'eau chaude sur sa nuque et ses épaules fut un bienfait inestimable mais pas suffisant pour le remettre d'aplomb. Il avait ce que l'on appelait communément la gueule de bois. Sa toute première. Oui c'était vraiment le week-end des premières ! Dépucelage par une femme, sortie dans un monde d'adulte, alcool, et surtout tripotage en règle avec un homme. Mais pas n'importe lequel, non, Derek Hale. Rien que d'y repenser il sentait ses joues cuire littéralement. Il avait vraiment fait ça ? Lui, le banal lycéen presque invisible de Beacon hills ? C'était peut-être le whisky qui avait créé cette illusion ? C'est vrai, pourquoi un homme aussi beau que celui-ci se serait intéressé à lui ? Un HOMME, merde ! Il devrait être écœuré à cette pensée, pas émoustillé ! Qu'est-ce qui ne collait pas chez lui ? Hier, il aurait pu rendre l'alcool responsable de cet égarement, mais ce matin… Il sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres, ses mains inquisitrices, cette passion qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir un jour. Ce sexe dur contre lui, ça il n'avait pas pu le rêver ! Son monde de l'imaginaire n'allait pas jusque-là ! Il désirait plus que tout connaître à nouveau ces sensations. La seule conclusion qui s'imposait c'est qu'il était dans de sales draps !

Il quitta la salle de bain après s'être séché, l'esprit toujours en déroute. Comment oserait-il affronter tous les regards à présent ? Il aurait l'impression que chacun pourrait deviner son secret… Et il y avait ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de deviner, ils savaient : Son père, Peter, la prostituée et bien sûr Derek. Mon Dieu ! Il allait mourir de honte à l'instant même ! Les brumes de l'alcool s'étaient dissipées le laissant face à lui-même, à ce qu'il avait fait et à ce qu'il était. Hier tout semblait plus simple, moins malsain, moins effrayant…

Il se vêtit avec lenteur retardant le moment de parler avec son père. L'affrontement aurait fatalement lieu et il ne savait pas comment se comporter. La honte n'enlevait rien à son désir de revoir Derek, de l'embrasser, de le caresser et tout ce qu'il était possible de faire avec un homme. Il n'en avait pas une idée bien précise, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on apprend, cependant il n'était pas crétin au point de ne pas faire de suppositions. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait… Seigneur, il allait être ridicule devant l'homme. Stiles la rosière de Beacon hills ! Plus glamour ce n'était pas faisable ! En supposant naturellement que Derek accepte de le revoir, qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis depuis cette nuit et que son shérif de père ne l'expédie pas dans un pensionnant voire une école militaire, et enfin que Peter Hale n'appose son véto. L'adolescent savait que le neveu n'irait pas à l'encontre des ordres de son oncle. Il les connaissait peu certes, mais ce point-là il l'avait déjà cerné. Une loyauté à toute épreuve liait le plus jeune à son aîné. Et ça se comprenait, ils étaient tout ce qui restait de leur famille l'un pour l'autre, comme son père et lui. Ils étaient tous prisonniers de tellement de choses…

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur sa tenue il gagna la cuisine. Il ne put que constater que la maison était vide. Il réalisa alors que le Shérif travaillait, naturellement. Le policier devait entendre les victimes de la fusillade d'hier. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? L'adolescent, tout en préparant ses tartines et son chocolat, se mordillait douloureusement la lèvre. Il allait devoir patienter la moitié de la journée pour savoir à quelle sauce il serait mangé. En attendant, il n'était pas contre un petit comprimé qui l'aiderait à combattre la migraine et à y voir peut-être plus clair. Il devait se préparer, affûter ses arguments. C'était stressant de voir la discussion paternelle être remise à plus tard, mais le silence du pavillon était vraiment reposant pour se remettre d'une soirée mouvementée et pour réfléchir tranquillement à sa situation, à ses sentiments et à ses désirs. Oui, il avait besoin de calme pour songer à tout cela. Il serait plus armé pour affronter son père, et peut-être même Peter Hale. Finalement, il avait de la chance pour le moment, autant mettre à profit le temps imparti.

Au poste de police, Peter et John se faisaient face, sans émettre un mot, chacun analysant l'autre, cherchant la faille. Derek patientait à l'extérieur attendant sa propre audition. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec son oncle et cela l'ennuyait. Il n'était pas du genre à remettre les affrontements à plus tard, aussi désagréables soient-ils. On aurait pu penser qu'en ouvrant les yeux ce matin il avait retrouvé toute sa raison et renoncé au gosse, mais non. Il le voulait avec autant de force que la veille, sinon plus. Physiquement il était certain de ce qu'il désirait, mais pouvait-il se contenter de ça ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'user du corps de l'adolescent sans lui donner son affection en contrepartie ? Et était-il apte à aimer ? À l'aimer, _lui_ , plus précisément ? À son âge, il n'était même pas capable de faire la part des choses entre les sentiments et le désir c'était pathétique ! Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres attirant l'attention du planton qui releva la tête pour l'observer un moment avant de retourner, indifférent, à ses occupations. Stiles n'avait pas montré d'hésitation la nuit dernière en lui criant qu'il devait le revoir, mais il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et des premiers émois, alors Derek devait-il tenir compte de ce que le jeune homme avait dit dans un instant de folie passagère ?

Il était l'adulte, celui qui avait l'obligation de mettre un terme à cette amourette, mais il pensait toujours ce qu'il avait dit hier au shérif, il n'en ferait rien. Même Peter ne pourrait pas le convaincre, ils se verraient en cachette, c'est tout. Assis sur le banc dur, la tête reposant contre le mur, il étendit ses jambes dans une posture décontractée. La première chose à faire était de s'assurer que Stiles n'avait pas changé d'avis, tout le reste n'était que de la logistique. Ils dissimuleraient leur relation aux yeux de tous comme il convenait de toute manière pour des rapports contre nature. D'ailleurs, en réfléchissant, même une femme il n'aurait pu l'afficher. Cela en aurait fait une cible pour leurs ennemis. Qu'avait décidé Peter à ce sujet ? Les Argent venaient de leur déclarer la guerre. De nouveau. Pour l'instant, de cela non plus les deux Hale n'avaient pas discuté. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer. Restait à déterminer la façon dont ils allaient répliquer.

À l'intérieur du bureau, le mafieux racontait d'une voix monocorde tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, du moins ce qu'il en savait. Pour l'instant, les deux hommes restaient sur un terrain professionnel. John notait et tentait d'ignorer l'air de profond ennui qu'affichait Peter. Le shérif ne se comprenait pas, il aurait dû être heureux que Hale mette cette distance entre eux, mais ça le blessait, il était obligé d'en convenir. Ils avaient été si complices, si proches… Sans même se parler ils parvenaient à se comprendre avant… Avant que tout ne se brise entre leurs mains. À la fin du récit de Peter, John reposa son stylo plume.

\- J'irai les voir, déclara le shérif.

\- Et après ? Ça ne servira à rien. Ils remettront notre parole en cause et personne ne témoignera. Certains parce qu'ils s'en cognent et les autres parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas reconnaître qu'ils se trouvaient là.

\- Je les mettrai en garde et je les surveillerai quelques temps.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, John. Tu sais que c'est risqué et tu n'es pas seul en cause. Tu as un garçon à protéger. Alors occupe-toi de ta famille et je m'occuperai de la mienne.

\- C'est quoi ta manière ? Le bain de sang de 1919 ?

\- S'il le faut, oui. Je ne les laisserai pas nous tuer ou détruire tout ce que j'ai construit. Si quelqu'un doit crever ce sera eux.

\- Je suis un homme de loi, je ne peux pas te laisser faire, Peter.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de préciser qu'il faisait allusion aux meurtres qu'il avait perpétré après l'incendie.

\- C'était différent…

\- Et en quoi ? Parce que c'était une vengeance légitime ? Ils ont essayé de nous tuer cette nuit, et je n'attendrai pas qu'ils réussissent. Ils reviendront à la charge, tu le sais très bien. Je ne les laisserai pas me prendre Derek !

\- À nous deux…

\- Rien du tout, l'interrompit Peter, agressif. Tu as les mains liées. Et puis, pourquoi nous aiderais-tu ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Parce que ton connard de neveu a tourneboulé la tête de mon Stiles et que je veux protéger mon fils comme tu veux protéger Derek. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas si je lui interdis de le revoir. Même si je le battais jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule il retournerait vers lui, c'est mon garçon, je le connais. Il est plus têtu qu'une bourrique !

\- Il faut croire qu'il a plus de volonté et de courage que son père, siffla Peter comme un serpent venimeux. Ou alors, qu'il est réellement amoureux, lui.

\- OK, tu m'en veux et je suppose que tu en as le droit. J'étais un gamin et j'ai eu peur, tu peux comprendre ça, quand même ?

\- Non.

La réponse incisive de Peter était plus directe et plus douloureuse qu'un uppercut.

\- Tu peux me dire quel avenir nous attendait ? s'énerva le shérif.

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais parce que tu t'es débiné. Ton fameux « amour éternel » ne valait pas un pet de lapin ! Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai subi pour t'avoir aimé et pour m'être opposé à mon père afin qu'il t'épargne ce jour-là ? Bien sûr que non, parce que tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre ! Ce qui pouvait m'arriver te laissait indifférent, tout ce que tu as fait c'est protéger ton cul !

Il y avait une telle rancune dans le regard de Peter et un tel fiel dans ses paroles que John sentit son cœur se glacer. Derrière la colère de l'homme on devinait un cortège de fantômes et de souffrances. Que lui avait fait Patrick ? Le père de Peter était réputé pour sa cruauté aussi bien envers les siens qu'envers ses ennemis. John ne s'était jamais interrogé jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait préféré jouer les autruches et croire que tout allait bien pour son amant. Qu'il apprenait à vivre loin de lui, qu'il refaisait sa vie comme il avait refait la sienne. Mais qu'en était-il en réalité ? Incapable de soutenir le regard de Peter, le shérif détourna les yeux.

\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il si bas que sa voix était quasiment inaudible. J'aurais dû essayer… Il a menacé de nous faire arrêter et tu sais comme moi ce qui nous serait arrivé derrière les barreaux… Les humiliations, les brimades, les viols… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Peter ?

\- Oui je le sais. Mais pour moi, ça n'a rien changé parce que j'ai eu droit à tout ça. Avec les soins psychiatriques et les électrochocs en prime. Je t'avais donné rendez-vous, et c'est mon père que j'ai vu débouler. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

Une boule de souffrance empêchait John de respirer au fur et à mesure que les mots de Peter faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit, égratignant son âme comme des milliers d'épines se couvrant de sang. Il mentait pour lui faire du mal, pour le culpabiliser, c'était forcément ça ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Mais lorsqu'il ancra ses prunelles emplies d'horreur dans celles criantes de vérité de Peter, il sut que tout était vrai. Mon Dieu ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que sa gorge n'accepte de délivrer les mots, et ce fut d'une voix brisée qu'il répondit :

\- Il a dit que si je renonçais, il ne nous arriverait rien, il me l'a juré !

\- Et toi, pauvre idiot, tu l'as cru ?

\- Oui… Je…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes pitoyables excuses ! Tu m'as trahi ! J'ai tout donné, tout risqué pour toi ! Je t'aimais, toi tu avais juste envie de te faire prendre derrière les portes !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'énerva John en se levant si brutalement que sa chaise se renversa. Je t'aimais !

Attirés par le bruit, deux policier entrèrent rapidement dans le but évident d'intervenir, mais ils découvrirent Peter Hale bien installé devant le bureau et ne présentant pas le moindre signe d'agressivité. Ils observèrent la scène, incertains.

\- Ça va, Shérif ? interrogea Parish.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que les deux belligérants se rendirent compte que tout le poste avait pu profiter de leur dispute. Qu'avaient-ils exactement entendu ?

\- Oui, oui Jordan. Ça va, merci. Laissez-nous seuls.

Les deux adjoints ressortirent sans rien laisser paraître, très professionnels. John ramassa sa chaise et se rassit.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé. Aujourd'hui nous devons penser à Stiles et à Derek.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça hier, avec le sale coup de crosse que tu lui as donné.

\- J'ai réagi comme un con. Mais j'ai réfléchi cette nuit, je n'ai même fait que ça. Je ne veux pas perdre mon garçon, ni parce qu'il sera tué ni parce que je l'aurais éloigné de moi. Alors toi et moi on va faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- Derek, tu t'en fous ?

\- Derek a choisi sa voie en devenant ton bras droit. Sa vie et la tienne sont en sursis, elles l'ont toujours été. Mais pas mon Stiles. Je ne laisserai personne me l'arracher.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à accepter leur relation, et à nous aider quitte à enfreindre la loi ? C'est bien cela que tu es en train de dire, John ?

\- Oui.

Aucune hésitation, aucun regret dans ce simple mot. Un engagement, celui qu'il n'avait pas pris il y a bien des années.

\- D'accord, je vais te faire confiance. Mais si tu me doubles, je t'arracherai le cœur à mains nues moi-même. Et j'en ferai de même avec ton rejeton.

\- Cette fois, je serai là.

\- Alors contente-toi de me laisser faire. Je vais m'occuper des Argent.

Peter se releva, et réajusta sa mise.

\- On a fini je suppose, je peux y aller ?

\- Bien sûr.

L'homme passa son manteau, remit son Fédora sur ses cheveux bruns élégamment gominés, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne la referme il entendit John déclarer :

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te demande pardon. Quoique tu en penses aujourd'hui, je t'ai réellement aimé.

Peter se contenta de continuer son chemin, en apparence indifférent. Mais quelque chose en lui venait de renaître. La certitude que ses plus beaux souvenirs avaient une valeur, qu'il pouvait les chérir sans arrières pensées, sans qu'ils soient entachés par le doute. C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il prit la place de Derek tandis que celui-ci suivait l'adjoint du shérif dans le bureau.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir ^^ Pour ce chapitre Mylush n'a pas eu la possibilité de faire ses corrections because connexion HS. Je me suis demandée si je la retardais mais finalement je préfère vous mettre la suite pour ceux qui voudront s'y risquer lol Dès que j'aurais les corrections je les appliquerai. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce nouveau chapitre. Pour répondre à Fan à qui il m'est impossible de répondre personnellement, je travaille à ta requête lol

Merci beaucoup à tous pour l'intérêt que vous manifestez pour cette histoire.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^

 **Chapitre 8**

Le shérif fit signe à Derek de s'assoir et celui-ci s'exécuta tout en posant une main sur sa côte douloureuse que le mouvement rappela à son bon souvenir. Comme son oncle précédemment, il détailla les événements de la veille alors que le shérif prenait sa déposition. Quand ils en eurent terminé avec les formalités, le jeune homme attendit patiemment les menaces qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber, mais à sa grande surprise, rien de tel ne se produisit.

\- Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec ton oncle et nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente.

\- Je me fous de ce que vous avez décidé. Si ça ne me convient pas, je ne m'y plierai pas.

\- Le caractère des Hale ! Teigneux et têtus comme quatre mules, déclara John d'un ton acerbe. Je vais te poser une question et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ais la bonne réponse.

Derek haussa un sourcil à la fois interrogateur et provocateur. Il avait l'art de vous faire sentir que ce que vous disiez n'avait pour lui aucun intérêt, surtout les menaces. D'un geste de la main condescendant il fit signe au shérif de continuer. Ce dernier lui aurait bien coller son poing dans la figure pour lui rappeler le respect dû à ses aînés mais pris sur lui de laisser couler.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu as des idées, comment dire, non conformes aux bonnes mœurs, en ce qui concerne mon Stiles. Alors ce que je veux t'entendre dire, c'est que ce n'est pas juste une histoire de cul, et que tu le respecteras comme il le mérite si par le plus grand des hasards je ne te descends pas avant que tu ne poses un doigt sur lui. Si tu joues avec ses sentiments ça ira mal pour toi, et crois-moi, ton oncle ne pourra pas protéger tes miches sur ce coup-là.

\- Vous ne m'accusez pas de le dévoyer… De lui mettre dans la tête des idées qu'il ne devrait pas avoir ?

\- Personne n'influence mon gosse, il est trop malin pour ça. Plus malin que toi ! Tu crois que tu mènes la danse mais tu te leurres, mon grand. C'est Stiles qui décide. S'il ne veut pas de toi, il saura te le faire comprendre très clairement, j'en suis certain. Je pensais bêtement que mon autorité de père suffirait, mais c'était avant de voir son regard sur toi. Je pensais qu'il était juste attiré par un certain goût de l'interdit mais ce n'est pas ça. Que ça me plaise ou pas, c'est toi qu'il veut. Est-ce qu'il en a pleinement conscience, je pense que oui. Évidemment je ne lui ai pas facilité la vie, et il doit se poser une multitude de questions, comme savoir si son père va avoir honte de lui et le rejeter. Je pourrai jouer cette carte pour l'éloigner de toi, mais je lui ferai beaucoup de mal en faisant ça. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour lui ?

Derek, mal à l'aise devant tant de sincérité, commençait à remuer sur sa chaise. Il y avait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il n'était plus pris en faute par Peter depuis des années.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être franc. Je te laisse cinq minutes pour savoir.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Ou tu apportes quelque chose de vrai à Stiles, ou tu l'oublies. Hors de question que tu le mettes dans ton lit puis que tu le renvoies avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, « au revoir et merci pour ton corps ».

\- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas davantage ?

\- Non. Stiles ne fonctionne qu'aux sentiments, hélas.

\- C'est un adolescent, il veut faire des expériences. C'est normal à son âge de vouloir découvrir certaines choses.

\- La pédérastie ? Non, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de garçons de son âge rêvent de s'y adonner. Et je te répète que mon gosse ne fonctionne pas comme ça. J'aimerais bien penser qu'il va te jeter comme une merde après son orgasme mais il ne le fera pas parce que cet imbécile est un sentimental.

\- Vous seriez surpris, shérif, de voir le comportement de votre précieux rejeton si innocent…

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de gars tu as fréquenté jusqu'ici, Hale. Mais tu n'utiliseras pas mon garçon comme un jouet, sinon je t'enfonce mon fusil dans le cul et j'agrandis ton trou en conséquence, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois parfaitement.

\- On est OK alors tous les deux. Je crois que tes cinq minutes sont passées.

\- Je suis attiré par lui, mais je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable d'aimer… Si mon cœur n'a pas brûlé dans la maison avec ma famille. Je n'ai eu aucun sentiment pour mes amants ou mes maîtresses. Jamais. Alors je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour Stiles, c'est né à l'instant même où j'ai vu son visage recouvert de boue, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et je ne peux rien vous promettre ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

\- Recouvert de boue ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, shérif, enfin non, plutôt une petite anecdote.

Un vrai sourire étira les lèvres de Derek.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Mais je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma première question. Je t'autorise à faire la cour à mon fils. Discrètement cela va de soi. Je ne veux aucune rumeur sur votre nouvelle amitié. Sa réputation ne devra pas être mise en cause. Le fait que je laisse faire n'enlève rien à l'illégalité de cette relation.

\- La cours ? répéta Derek interloqué.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas le traîner par les cheveux jusque dans tes draps comme le premier venu ?

À vrai dire, si, c'était un peu comme ça qu'il avait imaginé la chose, mais il se garda bien de le mentionner. Avec l'accord du shérif il était déjà en train de vivre un miracle de noël avant l'heure, il ne devait pas trop tirer sur la corde. De plus, ça pourrait avoir son charme, une cour en bon et due forme. Mais tout de même, c'était plus qu'étrange ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette pièce. Cet homme était-il réellement en train de lui donner la permission de coucher avec son fils ?! Il y avait quand même plus de chance de voyager un jour sur la lune, non ? C'était rare chez Derek mais il était totalement déstabilisé. Son oncle avait-il menacé le shérif ? Non, il n'avait pas l'air d'un gars qu'on intimide facilement. Alors pourquoi ce revirement ? Hier il semblait décidé à lui faire la peau !

Les yeux de Stilinsky sénior se mirent à pétiller et Derek compris qu'il suivait son raisonnement comme s'il avait eu devant lui un livre ouvert, c'était vexant. Puis l'idée de la veille revint faire son chemin dans son esprit, est-ce que par hasard Peter et John… De toute manière il ne pouvait pas poser la question, hein ? Pourtant elle lui brûlait le bout de la langue.

\- Tu peux y aller, on a fini tous les deux. Mais n'oublies pas, je t'ai à l'œil. Contrairement au reste de la ville, les Hale ne me font pas peur.

\- Et je me demande si c'est de l'inconscience ou autre chose… déclara Derek son ton charriant des wagons de sous-entendus.

\- Va savoir… Demande à ton oncle. Enfin, s'il a envie de te répondre.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Non, merci. Je crois que je vais choisir l'option, « vivre encore quelques temps ».

Les deux protagonistes se levèrent et le shérif raccompagna Derek jusqu'à Peter. Ils se serrèrent la main, à la fois pour se saluer, mais surtout pour signer une sorte de contrat étrange entre eux trois.

Tandis que le shérif partait traîner ses bottes chez Christopher Argent histoire de lui rappeler que la loi interdit de venir tuer des gens chez eux, Peter et Derek regagnaient le club. C'était un véritable champ de bataille au propre comme au figuré. La police avait fait son travail et ils avaient à présent l'autorisation de tout remettre en ordre. C'est alors que le chef du clan Hale réalisa que John tenait déjà sa part du contrat en le « protégeant ». Il y avait de l'alcool partout dans la baraque, impossible de le cacher. Des verres et des bouteilles brisées avaient laissé s'écouler cet or liquide que tant recherchaient. Comment le Shérif pourrait-il justifier cela auprès de ses subordonnés ? D'ailleurs avait-il même pris la peine de justifier quoi que ce soit songea Peter avec un sourire retrouvé. Cet entretient avait été difficile pour lui, il n'était plus habitué à la douleur du cœur. À ses côtés, il vit Derek donner un coup de pied dans un tesson.

\- Une chance qu'ils n'aient pas penser à gratter une allumette, ces salauds…

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent à ces mots. Des souvenirs de restes calcinés, bien présents dans leur mémoire.

Alors que le personnel commençait déjà à nettoyer, et à jeter ce qui devait l'être. Peter sentait la colère grossir en lui, la digue de sa raison prête à céder. Il éprouvait trop de choses depuis la veille, son âme était débordée, il ne parvenait plus à endiguer cette violence qui marchait à ses côtés depuis bien des années. Il avait dû se souvenir de certains événements en parlant avec John, des choses qu'il avait enterrées comme n'importe quel cadavre dont il ne voulait plus voir la trace. Il serra les poings, tentant de chasser les images de ce corps sur lui venant violement dans le sien pour marquer son esprit et lui faire comprendre qu'aimer les hommes n'était pas un choix envisageable. Patrick Hale avait fait le nécessaire pour guérir son fils de ses « travers », il avait été jusqu'à payer des hommes pour le violer et l'humilier. Puis il les avait fait tuer pour préserver cet honteux secret. Il l'avait enfermé dans un asile tout un été, un endroit où les soins s'apparentaient plus à de la torture qu'autre chose. Le « Vieux » avait décrété que le mal devait être détruit mais c'était Peter qu'il avait détruit. Il semblerait que le « mal » ait été trop enraciné. Jusqu'à sa mort Patrick avait méprisé et maltraité son fils unique, Talia, la mère de Derek étant considéré comme quantité négligeable. La vraie folie s'était emparé de Peter un soir de juillet. Il avait poignardé son père de trente coups de couteaux, et sa sœur, celle qui ne comptait pas, avait fait en sorte qu'on ne soupçonne pas son petit frère. Peter était devenu le chef de clan certes, mais la force de caractère de Talia était tout aussi impressionnante que celle de son frère. Ils avaient officieusement dirigé à deux. Leurs esprits brillants étaient un atout considérable pour la famille une fois mis ensemble. Et quand cette femme inestimable et adoré avait quitté ce monde, lâchement assassiné, c'est tout naturellement que son fils était venu prendre sa place auprès de Peter. Derek avait été éduqué pour diriger le clan lorsque son tour viendrait. Quand son oncle s'était aperçu que les préférences de son neveu allaient aux hommes, il lui avait laissé toute la liberté dont il n'avait pas disposé. Il avait fermé les yeux et souhaité que ce Hale-là trouve le bonheur. Et cet enfoiré de destin, avec son humour de merde, avait mis Stiles Stilinsky sur sa route. Peter avait toujours gardé un lien avec John malgré sa rancœur, même un lien plus que bizarre, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour ses plaies se rouvriraient de cette manière face à une proximité qu'il ne pensait pas voir renaitre un jour. Désormais, Stiles et Derek faisaient le pont entre lui et John. Un pont branlant qui menaçait de s'effondrer les noyant définitivement dans la rivière de douleurs qui coulait dessous.

Une main solide se posa sur son épaule le ramenant dans la réalité. Il posa la sienne sur celle de son neveu pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Peter ?

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de celui-ci dans un rictus effrayant.

\- On va rendre la politesse aux Argent.

\- Le shérif…

\- Ne sera pas un souci, le coupa son oncle.

\- Je le trouve bien complaisant tout à coup. Il m'a presque accordé la main de son fils, ricana Derek.

C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet de manière si claire, sans sous-entendus ou non-dits.

\- Eh bien, fonce, alors.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à en dire ? Fonce ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi je devrais dire autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un truc comme « espèce de dégénéré ».

\- Je m'insulterais moi-même si je faisais ça, mon très cher neveu.

Derek regarda son oncle avec une tête de hibou mal réveillé par une lumière trop vive.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en doutais pas un peu ? insista Peter.

\- Non, pas avant ces derniers jours. T'entendre le confirmer…

\- Je me demande si tu es vraiment apte à me succéder…

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit ou rien fait…

\- Évidemment. Je n'allais pas m'afficher. Tu devrais apprendre à regarder. Tu vois, mais tu ne regardes pas. Tu entends mais tu n'écoutes pas. Ce n'est pas bon dans notre milieu. Tu ne peux pas vivre en marge du monde, Derek.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il approuvait son oncle. Peter avait toujours une bonne analyse des gens et des situations.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda le plus jeune, un peu incertain de ce qu'on allait lui répondre.

\- Fais donc.

\- Toi et le shérif Stilinsky… Vous… Enfin tu vois…

\- Non, je ne vois pas, répondit Peter d'un ton doucereux. Précise ta pensée.

Derek lança un regard en coin à son oncle. Essayait-il de se payer sa tête, ou fallait-il faire marche arrière ? Le visage de son oncle était impénétrable et il ne voyait pas franchement ses yeux. De toute manière Peter pouvait ne rien laisser paraître de son humeur du moment même si vous l'observiez avec acuité. Derek se lança, comme on se lance à l'eau.

\- Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?

Il s'attendait à ce qu'on l'envoie balader mais sursauta à la réponse claire et nette qu'il reçut.

\- Oui, il y a bien longtemps. C'est la seule personne que j'ai aimé comme ça.

\- Mais, ma tante…

\- Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, mais elle savait où allait mes désirs et une fois que nous avons eu notre fils, nous avons mené notre vie chacun de notre côté. J'avais énormément d'affection et de respect pour elle et je pense que c'était réciproque. Elle a été ma meilleure amie et mon bouclier. Elle était l'alibi que nous devons avoir pour vivre tranquille. Penses-y Derek.

\- C'est un peu cynique.

\- C'est la vie. Bon viens, nous devons faire l'inventaire de ce que nous devons racheter. Et songer à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à la fille de Christopher. C'est ce dimanche je crois…

\- Oui, ce serait dommage de manquer la fête après son carton d'invitation si charmant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient toujours été proches mais jamais autant qu'à cet instant.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ^^ et merci de continuer avec moi, de me montrer votre intérêt pour cette fic ^^ Bon j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas après ce chapitre lol Je vous présente aujourd'hui « les ennemis » ^^ et la réaction de Peter et Derek à l'agression dont ils ont été victime. Tout le monde sait qu'un Hale ne tend pas l'autre joue lorsqu'on le frappe, même s'il n'est pas un loup-garou caractériel ^^

En parlant de caractère, j'espère que le caractère un peu OOC des personnages ne vous dérange pas, mais Peter et John ensemble c'est quand même déjà vachement OOC mdr

Ce chapitre vous est proposé cette semaine encore sans que Mylush n'ait eu la possibilité d'y apporter ses corrections, donc pardon par avance pour les fautes et les maladresses.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Christopher Argent n'était pas un adepte des grandes fêtes, il préférait le calme et la solitude, deux choses qui lui permettaient de murir ses plans pour se débarrasser de ses adversaires, en particulier des Hale. Il n'avait jamais pu les supporter, et encore moins leur « _domination_ » sur Beacon Hills. Presque tout le monde s'écrasait devant eux et ça l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il voulait que ce soit devant lui que les gens s'inclinent, pas devant ce fêlé. Mais aussi fou que soit Peter, Chris ne commettait pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer Et à son avis, organiser une soirée d'anniversaire où la moitié de la ville serait présente n'était pas le summum de la prudence, même avec des hommes de main partout dans la propriété. Peter était comme un renard, il trouverait sans doute le moyen de s'introduire dans le poulailler, Chris en était certain. Seulement voilà, si Christopher désirait de contrôler Beacon Hills, lui il était dirigé par son épouse, une femme à poigne revancharde et mauvaise comme une teigne qu'il adorait malgré son ambition démesurée. Elle était la seule personne dont il acceptait les conseils - qui ressemblaient le plus souvent à des ordres - et celle-ci avait décidé que cette soirée aurait lieu. Selon elle, ils devaient montrer qu'ils ne craignaient pas la colère du clan adverse et ainsi s'imposer. Elle aimait également se pavaner au milieu des notables. Victoria s'était extraie de sa basse condition en épousant Chris, elle avait dû batailler ferme pour que son beau-père, Gérard, l'accepte. Montrer qu'elle serait à la hauteur. La guerre contre le vieil homme avait été rude. Mais après le décès de son frère Alexander, tué par Patrick Hale il y a bien des années, Gérard avait fini par autoriser son fils à l'épouser, à condition qu'elle ait très rapidement un enfant de cette union. C'est comme cela qu'Allison avait vu le jour. Suite au décès de Kate, assassiné par Peter en représailles après l'incendie, « l'antique » comme elle l'appelait en son for intérieur, avait reporté toute son affection et ses espoirs sur sa petite fille, bien qu'elle soit de sexe féminin. Victoria en avait conçu un certain ressentiment, mais au lieu de le montrer, elle avait utilisé cet amour avec toute la sournoiserie dont elle était capable. Bien des femmes avaient dirigées dans l'ombre des royaumes entiers ! Et c'était exactement son projet pour l'avenir. Elle devait juste se montrer prudente vis-à-vis de Gérard. Mais tant que Christopher la soutenait tout ne pouvait qu'aller dans le sens qu'elle avait décidé.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir pour s'assurer de sa mise et sourit à son mari qui la contemplait, assis négligemment sur le lit. Elle se détourna de la psyché et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en remettant en place le nœud papillon qu'il arborait. Il était magnifique dans son smoking, et ses cheveux argentés lui donnait une prestance qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer.

\- Le rideau va bientôt se lever, murmura-t-elle comme elle aurait soufflé de tendres paroles.

\- Je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée…

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Même un insecte ne pourrait s'introduire chez nous ce soir sans que nous le sachions, et encore moins ce cafard de Peter.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son époux dans un de ces gestes affectueux qu'elle n'avait que pour lui

\- Tu as tort de penser qu'il ne réagira pas, insista-t-il.

\- Le shérif est sur son dos depuis des mois, il ne peut pas bouger une oreille sans avoir des soucis avec lui. Cette nuit encore, deux policiers sont devant chez lui. J'ai vu leur voiture en rentrant de chez le coiffeur.

\- Pourquoi surveilleraient-ils Peter, c'est lui la victime…

\- Parce que le shérif n'a jamais pu supporter son arrogance, il ne rêve que de le coller derrière les barreaux, et nous allons utiliser cette animosité à notre avantage.

Christopher secoua la tête, pas du tout convaincu par les arguments de sa femme. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mettre sa fille en pleine lumière après avoir attaqué aussi directement les Hale lui apparaissait comme une très très mauvaise idée. Il aurait préféré fêter les dix-sept ans d'Allison en petit comité, et non avec cette soirée fastueuse qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois encore, il avait cédé. Gérard avait hésité, puis avait abondé dans le sens de sa bru. Lui aussi avait besoin de l'éclat que leur apportaient ce genre de fêtes luxueuses qui mettaient en avant leur « pouvoir » sur Beacon Hills. La ville était un ring pour les deux clans, et un seul ressortirait auréolé de l'aura du vainqueur. Les autres finiraient bouffés par les vers. Et Gérard refusait de mourir avant d'avoir vu la fin du dernier des Hale ! Naturellement, il se méfiait de Victoria comme de la peste, il n'était pas si idiot pour ne pas la voir venir Et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait qu'il fasse « le nécessaire » à son sujet, mais en attendant, elle avait « des couilles » et c'était ce dont cette famille avait besoin. Il adorait Christopher, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, celui-ci n'avait pas les épaules, cet imbécile avait même osé parler de trêve et d'accord entre les clans pendant un moment, heureusement sa femme entretenait son ego de manière à ce qu'il continue à vouloir prendre la place de Peter. Gérard préfèrerait marcher pieds nus sur des braises que d'accepter un compromis avec ses ennemis. Le message qu'il avait envoyé à Peter Hale était assez clair à ce sujet. Jamais il n'oublierait que cet homme avait tué Kate, sa fille chérie, il le lui ferait payé même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur cette terre.

Mais il ne visait pas uniquement l'oncle, non. Pour le faire souffrir, avant de le tuer, il ferait abattre Derek, ce chien de l'enfer qui avait les dents aussi aiguisées que celles de son aîné. Il devrait déjà reposer à la morgue celui-là ! Mais la chance marchait aux côtés de ce connard, il ne s'était pas trouvé dans la salle quand son bras droit, Brett, était entré dans le club avec cinq de ses hommes. Ensuite, sans l'effet de surprise, il avait été impossible de l'atteindre. Mais foi de Gérard Argent, ce n'était que partie remise.

Lorsque la salle de réception fut pleine d'invités, les Argent décidèrent de faire leur apparition en haut de l'immense escalier de marbre. Allison au bras de son grand-père était resplendissante dans sa robe bleu roi. Ses cheveux noirs délicatement relevés en chignon laissaient des boucles folles s'échapper comme par inadvertance. Elles venaient encadrer son charmant visage et mettre en valeur son cou gracile. Les quatre Argent descendirent les marches avec la tête haute, conscient de leur importance. Une famille impériale n'aurait pas montré plus de fatuité. Là où le port altier était naturel chez les Hale, tout n'était que vantardise et suffisance chez les Argents, sauf peut-être chez Christopher. Ils auraient beau faire des efforts se dirent la plupart des invités, jamais ils n'auraient la prestance de Peter ou Derek. Ici on _imitait_ le roi, là-bas on _voyait_ un roi. Le fossé était énorme et ne serait jamais comblé quel que soit la richesse affichée. En bons hypocrites, les flatteurs faisaient acte de présence, se montraient mielleux mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils assuraient juste leurs arrières au cas où les Hale viendraient à disparaître brutalement laissant la ville aux Argent, tout en souhaitant que cela ne se produise pas.

La différence entre Gérard et Peter, c'était que ce dernier savait qu'il suffisait de peu pour que le chien se rebelle et morde la main de son maître, alors il jouait la carte de la peur bien sûr, mais également celle de la séduction, laissant croire à chacun qu'il avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que les autres, qu'il le respectait d'avantage, prenait leur avis en considération. Jamais il ne montrait son mépris face aux notables ou aux petites gens. Même lorsqu'il venait de décider de votre mort il ne se départait pas de ce sourire faux qui mettaient les personnes en confiance, les laissant croire qu'elles étaient à l'abri. La peur résidait paradoxalement dans ce fait. Il pouvait vous serrer la main amicalement tout en vous poignardant de l'autre. Ses vis-à-vis ne savaient jamais sur quel pied danser, car ils avaient l'intime conviction qu'au moment où ils se sentiraient en sécurité, la mise à mort pourrait survenir, totalement inattendue si leur sincérité ou leur loyauté n'était pas assez convaincantes. Et en même temps, ils ressentaient un besoin de reconnaissance venant du mafieux, ils étaient comme des satellites autour d'une planète ne résistant pas à son attraction. Le rythme de cette valse était faussé dès le départ et seul Peter arrivait à le suivre puisqu'il en était le compositeur.

Une fois leur entrée bien travaillée, les Argent se mêlèrent aux invités, échangeant des propos badins avec les uns et plus sérieux avec d'autres, tentant de créer des unions et cherchant des appuis. Allison recevait avec une modestie étudiée les vœux de bon anniversaire de ses amis, et de tous les convives en générale. Ceux-ci l'inondaient de sourires factices entre deux petits fours grignotés près du buffet somptueux, suivis de gorgées pétillantes d'un très bon champagne dont on pouvait admirer le dorée chatoyant et les petites bulles qui remontaient paresseusement le long des flutes en cristal. Une musique trainante jouait en fond et les conversations emplissaient la pièce de millier de mots qui s'envolaient dans l'air sans laisser de traces, ou si peu. On échangeait des propos comme on lance un hameçon mais on ne _travaillait_ pas. Il n'y avait ni accords ni ententes, justes des paroles aussi légères que des nuages.

Christopher tenait son rôle à merveille mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer régulièrement auprès de ses hommes que rien de suspect ne se passaient. A chaque fois, il recevait la même réponse : « RAS ». Mais malgré cette assertion il n'était pas tranquille. Un serpent brûlant dansait dans son ventre tentant de le prévenir, l'ennui c'est qu'il était le seul à le prendre en considération. Victoria lui disait qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et continuait sa parade de séduction, sa fille était à des lieux de ce qui se passait réellement, trop occupée à SA soirée, chose naturelle pour une jeune fille. Quant à Gérard, il lui jetait des regards qui le traitaient de couard plus sûrement que sa langue n'aurait pu le faire. Chris se sentait totalement isolé au milieu des siens ! Sans doute aurait-il dû faire le bilan de sa vie face à ce ressenti mais il était bien trop préoccupé pour le moment. Néanmoins, une petite pensée sournoise s'insinua dans son esprit : Est-ce que tout cela avait un sens ? Souhait-il réellement dominer Beacon Hills ou lui avait-on fait croire que c'était ce qu'il désirait ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit énorme éclata dans le jardin, sur le côté de la maison, éclairant la nuit d'un feu ardent qui dans des craquements épouvantables investissaient peu à peu la demeure. Les voitures dans le garage venaient de partir en fumée et tous les hommes de main s'y dirigèrent au pas de course. Christopher voulu les rappeler - de son avis c'était carrément une action vouée à les éloigner - mais dans la panique sa voix se perdit. Les invités s'agitèrent sous la peur et ce fut rapidement la débandade au fur et à mesure que le feu progressait. Ca criait et courrait dans tous les sens. Des coups de feu retentirent en salves rapides à l'extérieur. Gérard et Victoria tentaient de reprendre le contrôle tandis que lui ne se préoccupait que de chercher Alisson, en vain. Ses yeux fous parcouraient la foule et il la fendait tel un navire sur une mer démontée espérant apercevoir sa robe bleue qui était comme un phare dans sa nuit à lui. C'était étrange, songea-t-il, que Peter laisse ses hommes tirer sur les habitants du comté, ce n'était pas du tout son intérêt. Il réalisa alors que s'était leurs hommes à eux qui tiraient dans tous les sens pensant sans doute viser quelque chose.

Et Christopher avait assez bien analysé la situation. Les Hale n'avaient envoyé en réalité que trois hommes. Un pour faire exploser le garage et mettre le feu à la propriété - après tout l'idée première venait d'une Argent, sauf qu'eux n'avaient pas enfermé tout le monde à l'intérieur comme cette salope de Kate - un pour faire croire qu'il y avait du mouvement incitant ainsi les gardes à ouvrir le feu et ajouter ainsi à la panique, et enfin un autre qui s'était glissé parmi les serveurs présents ce soir-là.

Ce dernier avait profité de l'affolement pour emmener Allison. Le premier homme, son méfait accompli, attendait le kidnappeur dehors dans une voiture. Le second les rejoignit et tout le monde s'éclipsa discrètement avec l'héritière de Gérard.

Les invités s'étaient répandus dans le jardin se dissimulant comme ils le pouvaient derrière des arbres, des bosquets ou des buissons. Cela prit presque une heure pour que le calme revienne enfin. Tous groupés devant la maison ils la regardaient partir en fumée pendant que la sirène des pompiers résonnait de plus en plus près. Les invités étaient un peu hébétés et regardaient les soldats du feu faire leur boulot en chuchotant. La riposte des Hale n'avait pas était longue à venir, c'était l'idée qui courrait de l'un à l'autre. Les Argent par contre, se disputaient un peu à l'écart. Pour la première fois, Christopher s'opposait à son père et à sa femme, leur reprochant ouvertement l'enlèvement d'Allison et sans doute sa mort prochaine. Gérard décida aussitôt d'envoyer des hommes, mais chaque membre de la famille savait qu'il était désormais trop tard. La mâchoire du loup de Beacon Hills venait de se refermer sur eux les broyant sans cérémonie.

C'est dans un carton à chapeau que Gérard reçu le lendemain la tête de sa petite fille adorée, ses boucles brunes encadrant toujours son visage désormais sans vie. Un petit mot l'accompagnait sur lequel il était écrit : _Luc 22:64_ _,_ _  
_ _« Ils lui voilèrent le visage, et ils l'interrogeaient, en disant: Devine qui t'a frappé »._


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les amis ^^ Alors je crois que j'ai perdu certains d'entre vous en décapitant Alisson lol Oui je sais je suis affreusement méchante ! Bon je vais tenter de ne pas tuer trop de gens, c'est promis lol Mais bon, Peter n'est pas connu pour sa douceur ni le fait d'encaisser sans rien dire. C'est aussi pour sa personnalité si particulière que j'aime ce personnage ^^ Cette délicate cruauté qui le rend si attanchant… Qui a dit « tordue ?! » je vous ai entendu dans le fond ! Tout ça pour dire que je remercie doublement ceux qui sont restés malgré mon horrible conduite envers cette charmante jeune fille ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, vos follow et favorite. Je vous adore, vous rendez ma vie plus belle ^^

Voilà donc la suite de notre histoire…

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10

Alors que Christopher se renfermait sur lui-même, comprenant son erreur, mais hélas trop tard, Gérard était devenu fou furieux. Fou étant l'adjectif le plus marquant de sa personnalité. Son cœur et son ego étaient touchés à égale mesure. Victoria, de son côté, voyait là l'occasion de s'imposer enfin. Son mari était hors course, ne souhaitant même pas se venger, se contentant de pleurer sa fille chérie, Allison ne bloquait plus le chemin vers les hauteurs de son Olympe, et Gérard serait facile à manipuler, aveuglé par sa haine plus vivace que jamais. Finalement, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas si mal songeait-elle avec une ironie morbide. Comme la mouche du coche, elle incitait son beau-père à aller régler ses comptes en personne. S'il réussissait, il la débarrassait des Hale une bonne fois pour toutes, et elle s'occuperait du « vieux » ensuite. S'il échouait, il dégageait le terrain, lui laissant le champ libre. Il serait toujours temps de tuer Peter et Derek d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oui, c'était un bon plan.

La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était le bâtard ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Christopher l'ait trompé, et pourtant ! Non seulement cet idiot avait couché avec Melissa mais en plus il l'avait engrossé ! Dorénavant sans héritier légitime, Gérard avait décidé de récupérer cet enfant de l'ombre, Scott Mc Call ! Un garçon qui plus est ! Depuis cette annonce victoria n'avait pas décoléré, ne ménageant pas ses reproches à son époux, qui devant cette femme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, retourna dans les bras de son ancienne maîtresse, la seule à lui apporter du réconfort face à la mort de sa fille. Christopher prenait enfin conscience de ses égarements, jamais il n'aurait dû écouter victoria, il avait réchauffé en son sein un serpent venimeux. Comment avait-il pu tomber si facilement dans ce piège des illusions ? Il s'était laissé manipuler comme un faible, et Allison l'avait payé de sa vie.

Que lui importait de diriger Beacon Hills, dans le fond ! Cette guerre des clans était une erreur, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, il avait même maladroitement tenté d'y mettre un terme. Par envie d'abord, puis sur les conseils de Mélissa. Mais voilà, Victoria avait injecté son venin, et lui, comme un imbécile, avait plongé tête baissée. Il s'était retrouvé coincé entre une femme avide de pouvoir et un père plus fou encore que Peter Hale, se convaincant qu'il était heureux d'être là et que leurs désirs étaient _ses_ désirs.

Mélissa aurait dû le rejeter comme une merde devant tant de faiblesse et d'aveuglement, mais sa bonté naturelle l'avait poussée à pardonner. Même le fait de ne pas reconnaître Scott, elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Elle avait juste épousé cet homme qui lui faisait la cour mais qu'elle n'aimait pas afin de sauver les apparences. Une fille mère aurait été impensable et son enfant ne méritait pas de vivre sans père, près d'une femme sur laquelle les bonnes gens auraient craché. Elle avait mis ses rêves d'amour dans un coin de son cœur et avait fait avec ce que la vie lui laissait : Son fils et ses souvenirs. Le « père » de Scott était mort il y avait à présent deux ans, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions comme on dit. Ni son épouse, ni Scott ne l'avaient vraiment regretté.

Victoria décida donc que cet adolescent était une embûche qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas. Son existence même était une véritable gifle et elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'il vive. Alors elle élabora de nouveaux plans. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour mettre fin aux jours de ce petit bâtard ! L'ennui, c'est qu'autour d'elle elle ne savait à qui se fier réellement, les hommes du clan étaient fidèles à Gérard et à Christopher. Donc un homme extérieur…

De leur côté, Peter et Derek avait remis le club en état et repris leurs activités, non sans rester sur leur garde. Ils ne savaient plus trop de qui il fallait réellement se méfier. Gérard, Christopher ou Victoria. Peter avait toujours su que cette femme était un poison virulent et qu'il convenait de s'en méfier comme de la peste. Sous ses airs de bonne épouse, elle n'était qu'un Claudius en jupon. Gérard était une bête à abattre. Seul Christopher lui posait souci, il ne savait guère ce qui se passait derrière son regard vif. Il s'était attendu à la voir débouler arme au poing le lendemain de son « petit cadeau » à Gérard, mais contre toute attente le père de feue Allison n'avait pas bougé une oreille. Il semblait même prendre quelque distance avec sa famille. Après tout, il était compréhensible qu'il se rapproche du seul enfant qui lui restait. Car naturellement, Peter était au courant, comme de tout ce qui se passait en ville. Un oiseau ne pouvait pas péter à Beacon Hills sans qu'il en soit aussitôt informé. Ils avaient des oreilles partout et c'était indispensable pour avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur leurs ennemis ou leurs collaborateurs.

Actuellement il se trouvait dans son bureau, celui-là même où Derek avait mis Stiles à l'abri, en train de discuter avec son neveu.

\- Je croyais que tu souhaitais revoir ce jeune homme… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Derek. Quand le shérif et moi nous y opposions, tu étais prêt à partir en guerre, et maintenant que tu as notre bénédiction, tu le fuis ! Je ne te comprends pas, tu as vraiment l'esprit de contradiction !

Derek hélas aurait eu du mal à contredire son oncle. Il évitait Stiles comme le plus dangereux des criminels ! Non, en réalité ce n'était pas exact, car les bandits ne lui foutaient pas autant la frousse que ce grand adolescent dégingandé ! Derek s'obstina dans un silence boudeur ce qui eut pour effet de très rapidement énerver son oncle. Celui-ci, sans prévenir et malgré l'âge de son neveu, lui expédia une claque derrière le crâne.

\- Répond-moi quand je te parle !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? s'agaça Derek.

\- Donne-moi une putain d'explication ! Bon, je reconnais que je trouve préférable que cette histoire se consume comme un feu de paille avant même d'avoir commencée, c'est un immense soulagement pour moi. L'ennui, c'est que je ne suis pas certain que ça en soit un pour toi.

\- Tu réfléchis trop. Laisse tomber, tu veux. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Et bien tu vas quand même le faire !

\- Tu vas me torturer peut-être, ironisa Derek.

\- Ne me tente pas.

Ils échangèrent un de leurs sourires complices si précieux à leurs yeux. Puis le plus jeune repris la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et ça me donne une peur bleue. Si ce n'est que du désir ça disparaîtra après l'avoir… tu vois. Mais il ne mérite pas ça. Et le shérif finira par m'émasculer si je joue avec son fils. Et si je… ressens quelque chose, c'est pire. Je ne veux pas de ça, tu comprends ? Je ne souhaite pas m'attacher à qui que ce soit. L'amour c'est pour les faibles et les idiots.

\- Tu es déjà un idiot, tu ne risques plus rien de ce côté-là.

\- Sois sérieux, merde !

\- Ho ! Mais je le suis. Il faut être un sacré crétin pour refuser de connaître l'amour.

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

\- J'ai aimé, Derek.

\- Et ça t'a mené où, tu peux me le dire ? A la souffrance, à rien d'autre !

\- Tu as tort, enfin en parti. C'est vrai que j'ai souffert, je l'admets et plus que tu ne l'imagines. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû fermer mon cœur, comme tu le fais, mais ce n'est pas ça la vie, Derek ! Si tu n'aimes pas au moins une fois, ta vie sera inaboutie. Il te manquera toujours quelque chose et tu avanceras en boitant, sans même t'en apercevoir. Quoiqu'on fasse on finit tous au cimetière, alors autant vivre intensément.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu suives tes propres conseils…

\- Mon amour à moi a vécu et il est mort. J'ai juste dû apprendre à continuer sans lui.

\- Tu parles du shérif ?

\- Oui. Tu es conscient que je vais devoir te tuer après une telle débauche de sentiments ? se moqua Peter.

Les deux hommes s'observaient en coin, analysant l'autre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas vers lui ? interrogea Derek un peu provocateur et très curieux.

\- Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il ne le souhaite pas.

\- Toi, je te regarde, et tu ne sembles pas le vouloir la plupart du temps alors que tu en as envie. Si vous êtes aussi habiles l'un que l'autre à la dissimulation, il ne se passera rien, c'est certain.

\- Non, mais je rêve, tu as réussi à retourner cette conversation contre moi ! s'exclama Peter avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard. C'est de toi dont nous parlions.

\- Oui, mais vu tes piètres résultats en relations amoureuses, je crois que tu devrais t'abstenir de me conseiller.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant eu envie de te foutre mon pied au cul ! Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. De toute manière, c'était une mauvaise chose.

\- Tu viens de me faire tout un speech pour me dire le contraire ! s'irrita Derek.

\- Tu as mal compris…

\- Tu me prends pour un con ?

\- Un peu, oui.

Derek, furieux, envoya balader le livre de comptes qu'il vérifiait avant cette conversation de dingos et se leva brutalement.

\- Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

\- Oui, c'est ça, va te chercher un trou mâle ou femelle à combler ! Et continues de ne rien ressentir !

\- Le plaisir me suffit.

\- Comment un tel crétin peut-il avoir le même sang que moi !?

Le discours de Peter pouvait paraitre en totale contradiction avec sa réaction première face à la relation entre Stiles et Derek, mais cette dernière n'avait été dictée que par la peur et la colère. A présent, il voyait les choses différemment, enfin d'une certaine manière. Il continuait à penser qu'il aurait mieux valu que ces deux-là ne se croisent jamais, mais puisque c'était fait, autant boire la coupe. Le tout c'était de savoir si elle contenait l'ivresse avec du vin aux arômes envoutants ou la mort avec de la cigüe. Dans leur cas, probablement les deux. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas que Derek quitte ce monde, vieux ou jeune, sans avoir aimer au moins une fois comme lui avait aimé John. La vie était vraiment une chienne et l'esprit de Peter quelque chose de particulièrement alambiqué.

Il regarda son neveu quitter la pièce, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et le dos raide. Nulle doute qu'une fois calmé, il réfléchirait à ce que son oncle venait de lui dire.

Stiles de son côté se morfondait littéralement. Ses brèves illusions s'étaient brisées sur le mur de la réalité. Il avait vraiment cru à sa chance dans un premier temps… La conversation avec son père, celle qu'il redoutait à en avoir envie de vomir, s'était étrangement bien passée. Il s'était attendu à des reproches, un rejet, voire des insultes ou une bonne trempe, mais non, John Stilinski avait une fois de plus démontré qu'il était un père formidable. Le meilleur. Il avait donné son accord pour une relation que n'importe quel autre père aurait refusé en bloc. Certains auraient renié leur progéniture, et l'aurait jeté à la rue, mais pas John. Cette fois encore il avait été présent comme tout au long de l'enfance puis de l'adolescence de son garçon. C'était un homme extraordinaire, Stiles en était parfaitement conscient. Bon, la discussion sur l'amour et la sexualité avait été la plus gênante qu'il connaîtrait sans doute dans toute sa vie, du moins il l'espérait. Car quand le terme de sodomie avait été prononcé, Stiles aurait voulu que le plancher de la cuisine l'aval pour le soustraire au regard bleu et sérieux de son père. Mais le sol était resté bien solide sous ses pas et il avait dû subir plus d'explications qu'il n'était prêt à en subir ! John avait dit OK, mais à condition de savoir dans quoi tu t'engages. Et deux heures plus tard, Stiles le savait, pour ça oui ! Et pourquoi avait-il subit ça ? Pour que Derek le raye de son univers comme on efface une goutte de pluie sur une vitre. Sans doute ne le trouvait-il plus si intéressant après ses pauvres performances. Mais merde, il aurait quand même pu lui laisser un peu de temps pour apprendre !

Après tout, ce n'était pas si surprenant, cette défection. Comment un gars aussi banal que lui avait pu y croire ? Même quelques jours… Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour redescendre sur terre, et bon Dieu que la chute était douloureuse. C'était stupide de ressentir des émotions si violentes pour quelqu'un que l'on connaissait à peine. Des années qu'il se pensait amoureux de Lydia, qu'il la regardait de loin, la plupart du temps dans les bras de ce crétin de Jackson, et jamais, à aucun moment, la souffrance ne lui avait miné le moral à ce point. Avec le recul, il constatait que ça n'en était même pas d'ailleurs. Il se sentait idiot en plus ! Un jouet qui avait amusé Derek quelques minutes ! Il détestait cette sensation de honte qu'il éprouvait devant sa bêtise, et il haïssait la douleur de son cœur. Il ne verserait aucune larme, certainement pas ! Ce salaud n'en valait la peine. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui laisser aussi cette victoire. Mais quand il se revoyait, pauvre couillon allait vers Hale, tout sourire et le cœur en bandoulière, alors que celui-ci tournait les talons comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, il sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge qui refusait de quitter ce nid. Depuis ce jour-là sa vie n'était que colère et tristesse. Il se sentait souillé et c'était sans doute le plus difficile à supporter. Il avait une furieuse envie de cogner Derek, tout mafieux qu'il soit ! Et après tout pourquoi pas ?

Sans même réaliser pleinement la stupidité de sa décision, Stiles se leva de son lit avec une énergie qui lui faisait défaut ces temps-ci, dévala les escaliers et sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard ironique de John. Il connaissait un Hale qui allait avoir des ennuis. Sans doute un autre père se serait-il inquiété de savoir que son fils allait affronter un truand, mais le shérif savait que Derek ne ferait pas sciemment de mal à son fils. Ça valait mieux pour lui d'ailleurs, déjà qu'il avait une sérieuse envie de lui vider son chargeur dans le cul !

Un coup sec raisonna contre le battant de la porte de son bureau, dans sa propriété, et Peter donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Un grand jeune homme blond et bouclé, au visage d'ange déchu pénétra dans la pièce avec une assurance que ne possédait pas les autres employés des Hale.

\- Ha, Isaac. Tu as des nouvelles ?

Ce dernier, resté debout face à son patron, la posture criante de respect hocha la tête.

\- Oui, patron. Comme vous le pensiez, Christopher Argent a coupé les ponts avec sa femme et son père. Il s'est installé à l'hôtel alors que les deux autres ont emménagé dans le pavillon de chasse de leur propriété.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire ironique en songeant à la colère que devait ressentir ces deux-là de devoir loger à présent dans une petite maison construite au départ pour un domestique.

\- De toute évidence, ils se sentent plus en sécurité derrière leurs grilles. Ce sont vraiment des idiots… J'ai parlé à Christopher comme vous me l'avez demandé. Il ne veut plus participer à cette guerre. Il dit que ce n'est plus la sienne, qu'elle lui a couté trop chère. Je pense qu'il est sincère.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Il désir mettre à l'abri le fils qui lui reste. Je peux comprendre cela. Je pensais que sa colère allait se tourner vers moi… Mais finalement ce sont Gérard et Victoria qui encaissent l'onde de choc. Cet homme est vraiment très clairvoyant. Dommage pour lui et sa fille que cela n'ait pas été le cas plus tôt. Maintenant, j'ai une autre mission à te confier… A toi et à Boyd.

Isaac manifesta un vif intérêt devant cette annonce. Il était d'une loyauté sans faille envers les Hale, capable d'aller jusqu'en enfer et d'en revenir pour eux.

\- A vos ordres, patron. Peter sourit de contentement devant cette abnégation qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur.

\- Je veux qu'on laisse courir le bruit que Boyd nous trahit. Discrètement, naturellement. Il ne faut pas que ce soit trop flagrant si je veux que Victoria tombe dans le piège.

Seul le regard attentif d'Isaac manifesta sa curiosité.

\- Elle se croit intelligente, mais elle est tellement prévisible, continua Peter. Son esprit est d'une banalité affligeante. Elle va tenter de se débarrasser à la fois de nous et de l'héritier, Scott Mc Call. Mais le clan Argent ne compte pas de traitres à part elle, nous le saurions si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas, Isaac.

\- Sans nul doute, patron.

\- Alors, elle va chercher un tueur ailleurs pour s'occuper du gamin et laisser à Gérard le soin de nous éliminer de sa route. Elle va prendre des contacts, et je veux qu'elle aille directement à Boyd et donc à moi, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Et je peux vous demander en quoi cela va servir nos intérêts, patron ?

\- Tu peux, Isaac, tu peux. Gérard a coutume de dire qu'il est parfois préférable de laisser faire le sale boulot par un autre. Il a raison. Et c'est lui qui va le faire quand nous lui ferons savoir anonymement que sa belle-fille a embauché un tueur pour liquider son jeune héritier. Avec Boyd comme porte-flingue nous saurons tout du plan de cette saleté, et le vieux pourra la coincer. Le connaissant, il va résoudre le problème rapidement et de manière définitive, et nous, nous n'aurons rien à nous reprocher. Ce seront des affaires de famille…

\- Je mets le plan en œuvre dès que je quitte votre bureau, patron.

Et pour Gérard ?

\- Je suppose que lorsque Chris va se rendre compte que son père tente de lui voler son fils pour le transformer en tueur et le mettre à la tête su clan, il ne va pas apprécier… Là aussi laissons leur le soin de régler leur mésentente.

\- Ce vieux salaud, reste tout de même un danger pour nous, patron. Qui sait ce qu'il peut faire avant que Chris ne lui règle son compte.

\- C'est exact et c'est pour cela que j'ai une autre requête à te faire, plus personnelle celle-ci. Ne quitte pas Derek des yeux. Jamais. Soit son ombre même dans son intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est ce que je suis toujours, patron. Et ça le saura tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie. Je vous dois tout, et je ne suis pas un ingrat.

\- Je le sais, Isaac Lahey. Je ne te confierais pas mon neveu si j'avais un doute. J'ai aussi trouvé la taupe, mais ça, nous allons nous en occuper tous les deux.

\- Derek est au courant de tout cela ?

\- Non. Il a d'autres priorités pour le moment.

\- Le gosse Stilinski.

\- Mets deux hommes à sa surveillance. Lui aussi pourrait devenir une cible. Ils auront beau être discrets, je me méfie de Gérard… Il a l'œil pour déceler les faiblesses chez les autres. Et je crois que Stiles va en devenir une de taille pour Derek.

\- Ce sera fait. Il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux, patron.

\- Tu peux y aller, à présent. Tu as des choses à faire.

L'ange déchu tourna les talons et Peter resta seul dans son bureau, pensif. Il se demandait quand Stiles allait se décider à venir défier Derek. Parce qu'il était certain qu'il le ferait. Le contraire le décevrait énormément. Et Peter supportait très mal la déception. Et plus encore que les choses ne se déroulent pas selon le chemin qu'il leurs traçait.

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour et merci à tous de suivre cette fic, c'est un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé pour moi ^^ Chacun de vos gestes est grandement apprécié je vous le certifie ^^

Un petit merci en particulier à Calliope à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement car fanfiction ne me l'a pas autorisé ^^ alors je me permets de te remercier ici ^^

J'espère que Fanfiction n'a d'ailleurs zappé aucune des personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un petit mot.

Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine à tous.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Chapitre 11

Lorsque Stiles arriva devant la propriété des Hale, il stoppa une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Cette fichue bicoque se situait au diable vauvert et il avait marché d'un bon pas, toujours aussi remonté qu'au moment où il avait claqué la porte de chez lui. Il s'approcha de la grille d'entrée gardée par trois mastodontes peu engageants, et sûr de son bon droit demanda d'un ton péremptoire à voir Monsieur Hale, Derek hale, crut-il bon de préciser. Son regard sombre et décidé ne semblait envisager aucune possibilité de refus. Et pourtant…

\- Désolé, mais monsieur Derek ne souhaite pas être dérangé. Aucune visite.

\- Dites-lui que c'est Stiles, Stiles Stinlinski, insista le jeune homme. Moi il me recevra, il a intérêt d'ailleurs, ce connard !

Décidément songea l'adolescent, _il faut toujours palabrer pour voir ce mafieux de mes deux !_ _Après le club, la maison !_

\- Je sais bien qui tu es petit, mais les ordres sont stricts.

L'homme devant lui semblait autant enclin à la négociation qu'une future belle-mère revêche veillant sur la vertu de sa fille. Et si Stiles était gentil et doux de nature, il pouvait très rapidement perdre patience dans certaines circonstances, et là on nageait en plein dans un de ses rare moment de colère totale.

\- Essayez au moins d'aller lui demander si votre cerveau est assez fonctionnel pour faire obéir vos jambes !

Le gorille abaissa sur Stiles un regard dédaigneux mais calme, un peu comme un dogue argentin aurait considéré un caniche enragé. Ce qui bien évidemment n'arrangea pas les nerfs de l'adolescent. Il balança un coup de pied hargneux dans la grille qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, pas plus qu'il ne provoqua la moindre émotion sur les hommes de main à part un sourire en coin un peu retors. Celui qui semblait être le chef fit juste un petit geste nonchalant du poignet pour demander au jeune homme de s'éloigner sans insister.

\- Allez, oust, on te dit que ce n'est pas possible. Tu es sur une propriété privée, dégage.

\- Appelez-la police, ironisa Stiles.

Devant un manque de réaction évident et de coopération flagrant il réalisa qu'il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen d'entrer.

\- Abrutis, aboya-t-il en s'éloignant, les mains enfoncées dans son blouson de manière boudeuse.

\- Ils ne me connaissent pas s'ils s'imaginent qu'il suffit de me dire non, siffla Stiles à voix basse à l'intention de ses seules oreilles.

Une fois à l'abris des regards, il revint discrètement sur ses pas, prenant garde qu'on ne le voit. Il fit le tour de la propriété, ou plutôt du « château fort » ! Un mur immense entourait de ses pierres solides la bâtisse qui avait posé ses fondations à l'autre bout du jardin. Il n'apercevait de celui-dernier que les arbres les plus grands. Il inspecta chaque centimètre de l'enceinte à la recherche de la moindre faille. A son grand déplaisir il n'en trouva aucune, du moins dans un premier temps. On ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité, ici ! Mais plutôt crever que de renoncer.

Avec une petite idée en tête, il retourna en ville faisant fi de la distance qu'il dû parcourir une seconde fois, faucha les clefs de la voiture paternelle (il assumerait plus tard la rossée qu'il allait se prendre pour ça) et revint avec le véhicule en passant par la forêt qui étendait ses ramures à proximité de la propriété. Il se gara près du mur, exactement à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré. Un arbre avait été mal taillé et l'une de ses branches s'échappait de la « forteresse ». Une chance que le jardinier n'ait pas bien fait son boulot, enfin une chance pour Stiles, car le gars allait se faire sacrément remonter les cannes après son exploit.

Il s'empara de la corde qu'il savait toujours être dans le coffre de la voiture, y attacha un gros morceau de la ramure d'un des chênes de la forêt, tombé exprès pour lui, il en était certain. Il regrimpa sur le capot de la voiture, la toile du toit ne supportant pas son poids, puis balança ce qui faisait office de crochet sur cette branche qui tendait son bras décharné vers lui. A voix basse, il priait pour que le projectile atteigne sa cible. Il avait lu ce truc dans un livre une fois, ça ne pouvait que marcher. Le héros avait réussi, lui. Mais Stiles n'était pas un personnage de roman, et il dû s'y reprendre à six fois. La dernière fut heureusement la bonne et il se retint de sautiller sur place comme un enfant devant une de ces barres chocolatée Baby Ruth qu'on trouvait depuis l'an dernier seulement. Il était déjà incapable d'y résister. Le diable lui-même avait inventé cette confiserie de l'avis de Stiles, elle était trop bonne pour ne pas conduire directement en enfer ! Un peu comme les lèvres de Derek. Babe Ruth, un clin d'œil à George Herman Ruth, le joueur de baseball idolâtré par la nation entière, par Stiles en tout cas. L'an dernier ce type avait quand même frappé cinquante-neuf home run[1] ! Jamais l'adolescent n'oublierait 1921 ! Alors non seulement il raffolait du chocolat, mais en plus la barre portait le nom de son héros, aucune chance qu'il y renonce un jour, elle était sa drogue.

Il tira sur la corde pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien arrimée et que la branche était aussi solide qu'elle en avait l'air. Enfin, il souffla un grand coup, se demandant tout de même s'il n'était pas en train de faire une grosse connerie, puis s'aida de ses bras pour se hisser et de ses pieds contre le mur pour effectuer une poussée. Quelqu'un de normal aurait renoncé depuis déjà un moment mais pas Stiles, lorsqu'une obsession prenait corps dans son esprit, il était incapable de songer à autre chose, de ne pas aller au bout de ce qui l'occupait. Il savait que cela faisait de lui un garçon à part, comme d'autres petites particularités qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Cela l'avait longtemps isolé des autres enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Scott lors de sa première année d'école. Les deux amis ne s'étaient alors plus quittés. Une véritable amitié valait plus qu'une centaine de connaissances, Stiles en était convaincu. Il n'aurait pas échangé Scott contre cette popularité au sein du lycée après laquelle tout le monde courrait, il abandonnait cela à cet imbécile de Jackson. Stilinski junior n'était pas le genre d'adolescent qui s'attachait au premier venu, il n'avait d'ailleurs aimé que quatre personnes dans sa courte vie : Sa mère, son père, Scott et Lydia. Alors ce sentiment étrange qui s'était emparé de lui au contact de Derek le submergeait totalement, il retournait son cerveau, son cœur et ses hormones, semant un bordel monstre dans son corps d'homme en devenir. Là, il n'avait qu'un but : Sentir les yeux verts de Hale le consumer comme une brindille dans un brasier et lui foutre son poing sur la gueule pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. C'était irrationnel, c'était Stiles Stilinski. Malgré son jeune âge, il enjamba le mur avec le souffle court. Il avait beau être un peu sportif, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de surmonter l'obstacle d'une telle enceinte à la seule force de ses bras fins et de ses guibolles toutes minces ! Il n'était pas une crevette, mais pas un athlète non plus.

Une fois bien assis sur le sommet du mur, il se laissa glisser de l'autre côté le long de celui-ci puis sauta. Il se réceptionna assez bien mais le choc fut rude quand même. Il se courba en deux posant ses mains un peu au-dessus de ses genoux pour récupérer. Cependant, il n'eut que quelques secondes pour ça, car il se redressa brusquement en entendant de furieux aboiements qui se dirigeaient sans erreur possible dans sa direction.

\- Oh putain !

Ces cons de Hale avaient des chiens ! Il n'avait pas du tout envisagé ce paramètre. Heureusement pour lui, Stiles avait l'esprit vif, il repéra aussitôt un arbre qu'il jugea du premier coup d'œil. Il lui serait possible de l'escalader, ça vaudrait mieux pour lui en tout cas s'il ne voulait pas finir dévoré ! L'adrénaline le propulsa contre le tronc salvateur. S'aidant d'un nœud fort bien placé, il commença son ascension. Grace à ce support, ses mains purent atteindre la première branche et là encore il dû solliciter ses bras pour soulever son corps et se mettre à l'abri. Il crevait de chaud et suait à grosse gouttes malgré les 13°. Il parvint habilement à se percher à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, mais non sans s'entailler les paumes des mains.

Les chiens, arrivés presque aussitôt, avaient raté de peu son pied. Avec rage, ils avaient vu disparaître la chaussure de leur portée. Ils firent donc preuve d'encore plus de zèle pour se jeter contre l'arbre, se dressant sur leur pattes arrière dans l'espoir de gouter un bout de l'intrus. Leurs mâchoires puissantes claquaient dans le vide mais n'en étaient pas moins effrayantes. Ces bestioles étaient énormes ! Tout en muscles et en dents. Perché sur son arbre, Stiles se dit qu'il avait non seulement l'air d'un con, mais qu'en plus il était dans de sales draps. Des hommes, vêtus de costards et armés, levèrent les yeux sur lui avant de siffler les cinq molosses.

\- Ramène-les, ordonna l'un d'eux.

Un de ses collègues lui souffla à l'oreille quelque chose en rigolant et l'autre homme éclata de rire à son tour.

\- Ouais, tas raison. Il se tourna vers le premier qui tenait les laisses. Finalement relâche-les, il est très bien dans son arbre.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, ils n'allaient tout de même pas faire ça ! Si ? En fait oui, ils abandonnèrent les chiens qui se couchèrent au pied du végétal, et tous quatre tournèrent les talons sans remords.

\- Eh les mecs ! Déconnez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça ! Et si je tombe et qu'ils me bouffent, hein ! Non sérieux, revenez ! Et merde !

L'adolescent entoura le tronc de ses deux bras et posa sa tête dessus. Ses mains brûlaient atrocement à présent. L'accablement le saisit, il se demanda pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure ce qu'il foutait là. Après tout, si Derek ne voulait pas de lui, c'était pathétique de venir lui faire une scène comme une fiancée éconduite. L'homme ne lui avait rien promis.

Comme pour Lydia Stiles s'était raconté des histoires, convaincu que l'autre éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. Hale était un homme avec des désirs, il n'avait fait que s'amuser avec lui, qui soyons honnête l'avait un peu cherché. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre tout ceci autant à cœur. Finalement, ce n'était pas un monde pour lui, ils avaient tous raison. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que cette attirance ne soit pas réciproque, elle l'aurait conduit sur des chemins douteux, et dangereux de surcroit. Qui avait envie de finir dans la peau d'un inverti, sérieusement ? Il était jeune, il s'était laissé griser par l'interdit, et le charme de Derek avait fait le reste. Mais ça ne signifiait rien, et certainement pas qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux d'une jolie fille comme Lydia et avoir une vie normale qu'il ne serait pas obligé de dissimuler comme un paria. C'était un égarement passager, il devait l'accepter comme tel. Pourtant son cœur battait de manière anarchique, comme s'il essayait de se faire entendre, de hurler à la raison de stiles que tout ça n'était que des conneries de gars qui réfléchit trop et ne ressent pas assez. C'était idiot de vouloir rationnaliser l'amour. Idiot et inutile. Ce serait uniquement source de tourments intérieurs et de tristesse infinie. Vivre en n'étant pas soi-même, ce n'était pas vivre, à peine survivre. Voilà ce que tentait de rugir l'organe qui palpitait dans sa poitrine et que Stiles essayait de faire taire de toutes ses forces. Mais avant de tourner la page, il voulait tout de même en coller une à Derek. Il en avait besoin. _Un poing final à leur vague et très brève histoire en quelque sorte_ songea-t-il avec une ironie mordante.

Le jour fini par tomber lorsque l'adolescent fut tiré de cette espèce de somnolence qui l'avait saisie au bout d'une heure. Les chiens, calmés depuis un moment mais montant toujours la garde, se relevèrent d'un coup, la queue battant frénétiquement l'air dans un mouvement de joie. Cet andouille de garde revenait enfin et Stiles espérait qu'on le laisserait descendre, ce sale type n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner là toute la nuit ?

\- Alors, on prend l'air ?

Le jeune garçon reconnu la voix moqueuse avant même de voir l'homme. Peter Hale.

\- Oui, je me sentais un peu en manque d'oxygène chez moi alors je me suis dit que je pouvais profiter de votre célèbre hospitalité.

S'il avait eu une moins grande gueule il aurait supplié qu'on le laisse quitter cet arbre de malheur, mais non, il l'ouvrait encore ! Stiles se traita mentalement de con. S'il énervait Peter il était bon pour dormir là, il le savait.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot avec toi. Tu ne sais décidément pas te tenir. Il va falloir qu'on revoie cela, toi et moi. J'ai réussis l'éducation de mon neveu, alors crois-moi j'arriverai à te donner quelques notions de bienséance.

Surprit et révolté l'adolescent se contenta de dévisager le mafieux d'un air insolent. Cet abruti n'était pas son père ! Les deux protagonistes s'observèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Peter, l'épaule appuyée contre un autre arbre et les pieds croisés dans une posture nonchalante, semblait crier silencieusement à Stiles que celui qui était dans la merde ce n'était pas lui. De toute évidence, il attendait que l'adolescent fasse preuve de bonne volonté. Au bout d'une demi-heure ce dernier craqua.

\- Bon d'accord ! s'énerva le lycéen. Vous avez gagné.

Il n'en pouvait plus là. Il avait mal aux fesses sur le bois dur et loin d'être lisse, ses muscles étaient douloureux de l'effort fournit pour passer le mur puis se tenir en équilibre. Ses paumes continuaient à le brûler. Et pour couronner le tout, savoir qu'on avait la main mise sur lui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ne pas plier serait idiot à ce niveau-là.

\- Je m'excuse d'être entré chez vous sans permission, ça va comme ça ? continua-t-il ne semblant absolument rien regretter.

\- Sache que je gagne toujours. Tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec moi, n'oublie pas ça. La prochaine fois je serai plus sévère. Tu as de la chance, je vais passer sur ton manque flagrant de sincérité et laisser le petit ouistiti quitter son arbre. Je suis dans un bon jour. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas, essaie de prendre cela en compte la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, maugréa stiles dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas encore.

\- Va savoir… Tu es venu voir Derek, non ?

\- Je suis venu casser la gueule à Derek, nuance.

\- Tu ne doutes de rien, toi. Je ne sais plus si c'est du courage, de l'inconscience ou de la stupidité à ce niveau. Tu sais qu'il peut briser ton petit cou de cygne d'une seule main, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter dû retenir son rire devant l'air renfrogné du jeune garçon. Il était vraiment prêt à foncer dans le tas, quitte à se prendre une rouste. Evidemment, tout comme le shérif, Peter savait que cela n'arriverait pas, son neveu ne lèverait pas la main sur Stiles, en tout cas pas pour lui faire vraiment mal, une petite beigne à la rigueur, ce n'était pas impossible, Derek n'était pas connu pour sa patience ou son self contrôle, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. S'il devait lui faire mal songea Peter avec son esprit tordu et son humour particulier ce serait dans un endroit intime de son corps d'éphèbe dont cet innocent agneau n'avait probablement pas encore conscience. Stiles, inquiet, regardait l'homme ricaner. De lui apparemment. C'était étrange comme il pouvait ressembler à une hyène par moment, et ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adolescent notait cela. Puis les yeux du mafieux se firent un peu vagues alors qu'il semblait plonger vers quelque souvenir qui alluma en lui une lueur de tendresse que Style douta même avoir vu. S'il avait su que Peter Hale songeait à la première fois où il avait enfin pu s'enfoncer dans les chairs de son shérif de père qui ne demandait pas mieux, nul doute qu'il serait trouvé mal l'intrépide petit Stilinski.

Revenant à la réalité, Peter fit signe au lycéen de le suivre. Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, c'est sans regret qu'il quitta son perchoir, avec un peu de difficulté néanmoins. L'immobilité forcé avait ankylosé tout son corps. Naturellement, Peter ne lui apporta aucune aide. Il dû se débrouiller. Contre toute attente, une fois sur le plancher des vaches, le mafieux l'entraîna vers la maison et non vers la sortie.

\- Vous comptez m'enfermer dans la cave ? interrogea-t-il mi sérieux mi ironique.

\- Tu veux toujours cogner Derek, non ? Alors c'est le moment, saisit ta chance mon gars.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall somptueux fait de tapis d'orient et de bois sombre. De magnifiques statues et quelques peintures ornaient la pièce. Le vide et la taille de l'entrée mettaient en valeur quelques meubles de très bonne facture. Un seul guéridon devait valoir deux mois de salaire du shérif. Au plafond, un lustre de cristal projetait des ombres dans les coins. D'un premier abord, la maison n'était pas froide, bien au contraire, seul l'absence totale de bruit donnait cette impression. Stiles avait toujours cru que le silence était le silence, mais ici il était clairement différent de celui qui s'installait souvent chez lui. Même s'il n'y avait que son père et lui, on ne ressentait pas cette impression de solitude. De désolation même, ce qui était paradoxal au milieu de toutes ces richesses.

\- Mon père va s'inquiéter, il est tard.

Peter désigna le grand escalier d'ébène sur le côté qui montait jusqu'au premier étage.

\- Mon neveu est dans ses appartements. Sur la gauche, la porte du fond. Je vais appeler ton père pour le prévenir que tu vas bien. Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqué toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Style haussa les épaules.

\- C'est sûrement parce que j'ai volé sa voiture de fonction.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire presque tendre étirait ses lèvres pleines. Il se détourna de l'adolescent pour téléphoner à John, prêt pour le sermon.

Maintenant qu'il avait enfin atteint son but, Stiles hésitait. Il restait planté devant l'escalier, une main posée sur la rambarde lisse et presque chaude sous ses doigts. Avec une préscience qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il sentait que quelque chose pourrait changer sa vie s'il franchissait ces quelques marches. Mais un Stilinski ne recule pas, jamais. Et puis, il devait quand même une châtaigne à Derek. Et Stiles payait toujours ses dettes.

A suivre…

* * *

[1] Si certains d'entre vous sont des connaisseurs en Baseball, pardonnez-moi cette référence peut-être erronée ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**NB: Je viens de modifier un peu le texte suite à une remarque pertinente d'une lectrice qui m'a signalé que je parlais de capotes. Même si elles existaient bien à l'époque, elles n'étaient pas je pense utilisées entre hommes et ne devraient donc pas interpeller nos deux héros ^^** **Désolée pour cet anachronisme.**

Bonjour ^^ Comme vous le constaterez parce qu'il y a moins de fautes ma béta Mylush est de retour pour ce chapitre ^^ Oui je sais on voit la différence, ne soyez pas méchants à mon égard je vous prie ! lol

Merci **Mylush** pour ta correction ^^

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me suivent et laissent une merveilleuse trace de leur passage grâce aux review, favorite ou follow. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews (en tout cas j'espère lol) sauf à AdrienneBarrow à qui je suis dans l'impossibilité d'envoyer un petit mot car fanfiction dit niet, alors je profite de ces quelques lignes pour te remercier personnellement de ta fidélité à cette histoire ^^

J'ai pu voir avec un certain plaisir et un plaisir certain ^^ que vous étiez assez nombreux à suivre cette fic ^^ entre 200 et 300 par chapitre et de partout dans le monde, alors je vous dis à tous un énorme merci ! Thank you everybody !

J'ai écrit cette semaine le premier vrai lemon de cette fic, et je suis au regret de dire aux obsédées comme moi qu'il ne vient qu'au chapitre 16 lol

Bonne semaine et bonne lecture tout de même ^^

 **Chapitre 12**

Lorsque Stiles se présenta devant ce qu'il pensait être la chambre de Derek, il cogna poliment à la porte. On pouvait vouloir rosser quelqu'un sans pour autant perdre sa bonne éducation. Cependant, quand le battant s'ouvrit, il eut droit à trois surprises : la première, ce fut un homme à moitié dénudé qui lui ouvrit. Entendez par là qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon et un maillot de corps blanc sans manches qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Ce qui fit perdre à l'adolescent le peu d'agressivité qu'il lui restait encore. A la place il ressentit aussitôt l'envie de caresser cet ensemble de muscles tentateurs, au point d'en avoir des fourmis dans les mains. Deuxièmement, Derek paraissait très fatigué. Il affichait une barbe de deux jours au moins et des cernes inattendus accentuaient le vert de son regard. Pour finir, il apercevait derrière l'homme non pas une chambre mais bien un appartement comme l'avait dit Peter. Stiles avait pensé sur le moment que c'était une manière emphatique de nommer la pièce mais pas du tout. C'était bien un petit salon qu'il entrevoyait. Silencieux, ils ne s'observèrent que quelques secondes mais le temps s'étira instaurant une certaine gêne à laquelle Stiles préféra mettre un terme.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Derek s'effaça pour lui laisser l'espace nécessaire, lui permettant ainsi d'envahir ses appartements. L'adolescent fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, puis sur un geste de l'homme, s'installa sur une chaise près d'une petite table ronde en merisier. Il croisa nerveusement ses jambes et ses mains, ne sachant comment se tenir. Cette intimité le mettait mal à l'aise, ce qui était plutôt comique lorsqu'on songeait que quelques jours auparavant chacun d'eux avait les doigts sur le sexe de l'autre. A travers deux couches de tissus certes, mais tout de même. Il ne resta pas sagement installé plus de quelques secondes, presque immédiatement il se tortilla comme s'il était assis sur une fourmilière. Derek qui le voyait faire ne chercha pas à retenir un sourire amusé. Il lui avait manqué, pas la peine de se leurrer ! L'affolement de son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu sur le pas de porte était assez parlant, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que lui au niveau des sentiments. Appuyé contre le linteau de l'immense fenêtre donnant sur la piscine, la silhouette de l'homme se détachait sur le soleil couchant. Seule une lampe près d'un joli canapé en cuir gris foncé jetait quelque lumière dans la pièce. Une Albert Cheuret nota Stiles de manière inattendue dans un coin de son cerveau. Aux lignes magnifiques représentant un palmier avec son pied en argent ciselé et son joli chapeau d'un blanc presque perlé. En même temps qu'il analysait l'objet, il songeait qu'avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et non sobrement peignés et gominés, Derek affichait pour une fois la sauvagerie de son caractère. Aux yeux de Stiles, il était proprement fascinant. Il n'était pas inhabituel pour l'adolescent de suivre plusieurs idées simultanément, même sans corrélation les unes avec les autres. Il y était habitué même s'il n'arrivait pas toujours à gérer cet afflux d'informations.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus nous fréquenter après ce que nous avons fait à Allison argent.

\- Tout d'abord c'est toi qui m'évite, n'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plaît. Ensuite je reconnais que ma première réaction a été… Comment dire ça sans être brutal… Un rejet absolu de ta personne.

\- C'est brutal, ça, Stiles.

\- Moins que ce qui est arrivé à Allison !

\- Un point pour toi. Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

\- J'ai fauché le dossier de police vous concernant. Les Argent et vous, vous vous entre-tuez depuis de longues années. Un mort chez vous, un mort chez eux, un vrai match de tennis. Alors on peut dire que vous êtes deux à jouer ce petit jeu morbide.

\- C'est de notoriété publique, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de nouveau.

\- Le fait que Kate Argent ait mis le feu à votre maison condamnant ainsi toute ta famille en dehors de ton oncle. Une guerre des clans est une chose, mais ce qu'elle a fait n'avait rien d'honorable. C'était sournois, elle ne vous a laissé aucune chance, pas même au bébé de Peter. Il est bien écrit dans le dossier qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve, mais il est évident que c'est elle. Mon père me l'a confirmé. Il n'a pas pu l'arrêter, mais crois-bien qu'il le regrette.

\- Tu fouilles dans les archives de la police et tu vas en discuter avec lui ? Tu as vraiment un culot monstre toi !

\- Il les as trouvés sous mon lit. Il sait que je dissimule toujours là-dessous ce que je ne veux pas qu'il trouve, il faut vraiment que je change de cachette ! Mais c'est un autre sujet, si tu m'interrompes tout le temps je n'y arriverais pas… s'énerva l'adolescent comme une maîtresse d'école reprenant un élève indiscipliné.

Derek haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il devait se gausser ou non. Mais bon prince, il laissa passer la tentation de taquiner le plus jeune en lui faisant remarquer son côté vielle dame revêche.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire, reprit Stiles, que vous leur faites autant de mal qu'ils vous en font. C'est comme ça, c'est votre monde. Je ne l'avais pas encore vraiment réalisé contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je n'avais pas pris la mesure exacte de ce qu'il faudrait affronter si je restais prêt de toi et par là-même de ton oncle, ni même des difficultés que cela pourrait créer à mon père en tant que Shérif.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. Derek en conclut que pour une fois, il organisait tout ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Sûrement pour se montrer aussi clair et concis qu'il lui était possible. Une gageure pour Stiles.

Son visage et son regard n'affichaient qu'une farouche détermination. Il avait en effet beaucoup songé à la situation, et ce, sans même être certain des sentiments de Derek à son encontre. Il y avait une force incommensurable chez Stiles, le mafieux ne pouvait qu'en convenir. Sa volonté à lui, il la tenait de son éducation, de son environnement, et des épreuves qui avaient jalonnées sa vie. Mais cet adolescent l'avait chevillée au corps depuis sa naissance. Avec une fulgurance qui le surpris lui-même, l'homme réalisa à quel point il admirait Stiles. Il n'avait pas uniquement envie de son corps, il aimait et admirait l'ensemble de sa personnalité. La tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, il écoutait avec attention l'adolescent poursuivre ses explications.

\- Mais il m'a bien mis au fait des choses et m'a laissé choisir, insistant bien sur le fait que je devais prendre une décision uniquement pour moi et pas pour lui ou qui que ce soit, mais qu'alors je devrais l'assumer, parce que faire les choses à moitié est souvent source d'erreurs et de souffrance pour quelqu'un. Je ne te cache pas, qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour arriver à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et mes désirs. Je ne voulais pas être un obstacle à la carrière de mon père. Puis j'ai réalisé que de toute manière il nous serait impossible de nous afficher, alors ce point-là n'était pas un véritable souci. Quant au reste, je savais déjà ce que voulaient mon cœur et mon corps. A partir de là, le chemin était tracé. Du moins je le croyais, ou en tout cas l'espérais. Seulement voilà, au bout de cinq jours, ma décision prise, un connard de ma connaissance s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour m'ignorer. Alors je conçois que pour toi cela n'ait été qu'un jeu, mais tu pouvais au moins faire les choses correctement et pas te conduire comme un trou du cul ! J'ai donc décidé ce matin de venir te casser la gueule. Je me suis dit que si ça ne changeait rien à la situation, au moins ça me ferait du bien !

Sur la fin de sa phrase Stiles avait haussé le ton et serré les poings. Un peu éberlué mais faisant des efforts méritoires pour le dissimuler, Derek hocha la tête sans savoir à quoi il acquiesçait exactement. Où voulait en venir l'adolescent ? Voulait-il qu'il change d'avis ou avait-il fait une croix sur leur histoire ? Voulait-il toujours le frapper ? Il n'avait pas encore fait un geste en ce sens. Amusé malgré la situation, Derek songea qu'il fallait d'ailleurs une sacrée paire de couille pour venir trouver un mafieux chez lui afin de le tabasser. Surtout quand on était un gosse avec son gabarit. Ou bien être dingue, c'était une forte probabilité lorsqu'on commençait à connaître l'énergumène. Stiles le méprisait-il pour ce qu'il était finalement ? D'après ses dires, non. Mais l'homme n'y croyait pas trop. Qui pouvait avoir envie d'être touché par des mains de tueur ? Tout cela n'était pas bien clair. Et pourtant un élan le porta vers Stiles, sans même que sa volonté puisse se manifester.

Il se détacha de la fenêtre pour s'approcher du gosse, posa une main sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et l'autre sur la table de manière à se maintenir, avant de se pencher vers l'adolescent au point de frôler son oreille gauche de ses lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça tu comptes me mettre une raclée ? susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque qui envoya des milliers de frissons parcourir le corps de Stiles.

\- Je connais pourtant beaucoup d'autre façon de « te faire du bien » ironisa-t-il en reprenant les derniers mots du gamin.

Le souffle chaud contre son épiderme engendra chez Stiles une envie incontrôlable se jeter sur la bouche qui titillait sa maîtrise de lui. Et lorsqu'elle se posa au creux de son cou, l'adolescent retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de la relâcher dans un rythme qui n'avait plus rien de normal. Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de prendre leur indépendance et de s'enfuir à la découverte du corps bien trop près du sien. Les lèvres de Derek glissèrent le long de sa joue pour venir s'emparer des siennes, les taquiner avant d'exiger une capitulation totale. Stiles était bien trop novice à ce jeu pour faire davantage que subir, mais à cela il mettait toute son ardeur et sa fraîcheur. Il se sentit peu à peu perdre pied, et cette fois, il n'avait pas l'excuse de l'alcool ou autre. C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, sans aucune influence sinon celle de son être affamé de plaisir.

Derek, à peine plus maître de lui, songeait de plus en plus à conduire l'adolescent jusqu'à son lit dans la pièce d'à côté pour faire plier par des caresses osées ce corps qu'il voulait ardemment. Peter avait entièrement raison lorsqu'il affirmait que la patience de son neveu était très limitée, et ce, pour toutes choses. Sous ses airs froids, il s'embrasait littéralement, que ce soit sous l'influence de la colère ou du désir. Cette exaltation était commune à tous les Hale, du moins l'avait été puisqu'il n'en restait que deux. Ils étaient à la fois les flammes et la glace. Stiles, qui sentait nettement que les choses allaient s'emballer, prit peur et posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le torse de Derek afin de le repousser. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement mais n'insista pas devant la lueur inquiète qu'il devina dans les prunelles aux couleurs du Whisky. Maintenant qu'il était au fait de tout ce qui se passait réellement entre deux hommes, merci papa, Stiles ne se sentait pas prêt à aller encore aussi loin. Contrairement à la dernière fois au club, il savait précisément à quoi ces caresses et ces baisers aboutiraient, et il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour ça.

Craignant que Derek ne lui en veuille, il l'observa avec anxiété. Ce dont il n'avait aucune conscience, c'était du pouvoir que son innocence lui conférait aux yeux de l'homme. En cet instant, il paraissait fragile, et Derek sentait une chaleur jusque-là inconnue se répandre dans son cœur, bien plus puissante que celle de son corps. Il caressa d'une main douce et apaisante la joue de l'adolescent.

\- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, déclara-t-il à voix basse, je ne te forcerai jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Même si ça me coûte, je mentirais en disant le contraire, ajouta-t-il en riant. Mais ma tactique a fonctionné, tu ne veux plus me mettre une châtaigne.

\- Ne me tente pas ! maugréa Stiles rouge comme une pivoine et avec une érection d'enfer qui trouvait sa jumelle presque sous son nez maintenant que Derek s'était redressé. Ce dernier, badin, suivit le regard que l'adolescent avait du mal à détourner de celle-ci, comme fasciné par cette réaction d'homme à son encontre. Il posa son index sous le menton du jeune garçon pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui murmurer des mots d'amour, mais il lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui disait son affection bien plus que n'importe quelle tournure de style. Enfin, il inspira un grand coup et se détourna de manière à penser à autre chose que tout ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire à l'adolescent. La chambre pouvait encore attendre. Du moins pour l'acte en lui-même. Cette fois, il lui faudrait appréhender cette patience qui lui faisait défaut afin d'apprendre à Stiles les gestes de l'amour sans le brusquer. Et en y réfléchissant, Derek se dit que cet apprentissage allait avoir un charme certain. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il y mettait un terme. Trop d'émotions les envahissaient l'un et l'autre, ils devaient se ressaisir avant de continuer à batifoler.

\- Il est tard, je vais te raccompagner.

\- Il y a la voiture de mon père dehors.

\- Peter a dû la faire ramener.

En réalité son oncle était parti rendre le véhicule en mains propres, suivit de deux de ses hommes qui le reconduiraient jusqu'à la propriété ensuite. Mais cela les deux jeunes n'en avaient pas encore connaissance.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille voir un film samedi ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Heu… Toi et moi ?

\- Qui d'autre, imbécile, ricana Derek.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait se cacher.

\- On ira séparément, puis on s'arrangera pour s'asseoir côte à côte. Une fois dans le noir, et avec la musique, personne ne se posera de questions. Ensuite, on sortira comme si on ne se connaissait pas plus que ça.

\- On nous a déjà vu au Diner.

\- Ça les a étonnés parce que tu es le fils du shérif, mais ils n'ont pas pensé plus loin, sois en certain. Même si on nous voit nous croiser de temps à autre ils ne songeront pas que je crève d'envie de posséder ton corps et que tu ne t'y opposes pas.

\- Ne sois pas si cru tu veux !

Derek se contenta d'un rire bas à peine perceptible.

\- Alors, _Le crime parfait,_ ça te tente ?

\- Pardon ! s'exclama Stiles outré.

\- C'est le nom du film, triple buse, précisa le jeune homme avec un air blasé.

\- Oh, Oui, bien sûr… Heu, c'est d'accord, on se retrouve là-bas.

S'il avait pu, Stiles se serait caché sous sa couette tellement il était mort de honte devant sa réaction. Pourtant Derek paraissait seulement se divertir de sa maladresse. Finalement, ce dernier saisit la main de Stiles, dans la maison déserte il pouvait se le permettre, puis ils gagnèrent le garage ou l'adolescent tout excité pu enfin monter dans l'Alvis qu'il admirait tant. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit songea-t-il, car pour la discrétion, avec son bolide rouge, Derek n'était pas au point. Ce qu'aucun des quatre hommes ne prenaient en compte de toute manière, que ce soit Stiles, Derek ou même Peter et John, c'est que des Hale devant la maison du shérif, ça ne pouvait que susciter la curiosité et accentuer les rumeurs de corruption.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ^^ Merci d'être au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre et surtout pour toutes les marques d'intérêt que vous avez eu la gentillesse de me témoigner ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine ^^

A lundi prochain ^^

 **Beta Mylush**

Chapitre 13

Lorsque des coups impérieux résonnèrent contre sa porte d'entrée en fin d'après-midi, c'est avec regret que le shérif leva son derrière de son canapé pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Peter et son air nonchalant. Il s'attendait à un casse pieds mais pas de cet acabit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il pas très accueillant.

Tout en posant sa question John jetait un œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de spectateurs à cette scène pour le moins inattendue.

D'un geste de la main vers l'arrière, le pouce en direction de la voiture, Hale indiqua le véhicule.

\- Je te rapporte ta voiture. De fonction, si je ne m'abuse.

Le shérif, contrarié, attrapa l'autre par le revers de son manteau et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on croit que je touche des pots de vin ?!

\- Je n'avais pas songé à ça.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu penses toujours à tout. Tu t'en moques, c'est tout.

\- Tu me flattes.

\- OH la ferme ! Un de tes sbires aurait pu la ramener. Non, mieux, un de tes sbires aurait dû m'appeler pour que je vienne la récupérer moi-même. Tu te rends compte si quelqu'un t'a vu traverser la ville au volant de cette voiture ?! Je n'ose même pas imaginer le qu'en-dira-t-on !

\- Et me priver de cette charmante visite ? Nous sommes presque de la même famille maintenant que nos petits vont se marier, ricana Peter. Et je te rassure, personne ne m'a vu.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être certain.

\- C'est exact, mais c'était tout de même amusant de conduire une voiture de police.

Tout en discutant les deux hommes s'étaient dirigés vers le salon. « L'invité surprise », totalement décontracté, ne cachait pas sa curiosité Il observait chaque détail du salon de son regard vif. Nul doute qu'il aurait bien visité le reste de la maison. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais pu mettre les pieds ici.

\- Ne me donne pas envie de te cogner dessus, gronda John.

\- Tu me connais, je suis toujours partant pour un corps à corps.

L'homme de loi choisit d'ignorer cette remarque et surtout le frisson mal venu qui courut le long de son échine au moment où le mafieux la prononçait.

\- Et plus sérieusement ? interrogea-t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé cet homme jusque chez lui.

Peter haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. En faut-il vraiment une à tout ?

\- En général, oui.

\- Le général c'est pour ceux qui manquent de personnalité et ne savent pas s'affirmer. Moi je fais les choses quand j'ai envie de les faire.

\- Comme décapiter une jeune fille ? J'ai accepté de te couvrir autant que je le pouvais et je vais continuer parce que je t'ai donné ma parole, mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! Ce n'était qu'une gosse !

\- Je devais envoyer à mes ennemis, et pas uniquement aux Argent, un message fort. On ne m'attaque pas si on est pas prêt à perdre quelque chose de précieux. Ils ont tenté de nous descendre. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas répliquer.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller jusque-là !

\- Je tuerais la moitié de cette ville s'il le fallait pour garder Derek en vie et sauver ma peau. Je ne laisse personne s'attaquer aux miens, et tu devrais en être satisfait, parce que si ton gamin reste auprès de mon neveu, il aura besoin de cette peur que j'inspire pour protéger son cul et peut-être même le tien !

John aurait voulu continuer à s'indigner, de jouer au bon gars, mais il savait que Peter avait raison. Il n'était pas assez utopiste pour s'imaginer que la boue dans laquelle pataugeaient les Hale ne les éclabousserait pas lui et son fils à un moment ou à un autre. Et s'il voulait être honnête, lui aussi était prêt à tuer pour protéger Stiles. Il n'était ni pire ni meilleur que Peter au final. Il y avait juste des moments où on devait faire ce qu'il fallait, quitte à se salir les mains.

De plus, même s'il l'avait souhaité, il n'aurait pu rejeter ce sentiment qui reprenait vie et l'attirait vers cet homme plus sûrement qu'un papillon vers la flamme. Toute la cruauté de Peter ne parvenait pas à étouffer les émotions qui s'étaient emparées de lui depuis leur dernier entretien. Il avait été déjà férocement brûlé par cet amour, mais en cet instant, il était prêt à y retourner sans se poser de question. Au moment où il avait ouvert la porte, et où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les lèvres de Peter, il avait ressenti une envie atroce de l'embrasser, de retrouver la saveur des baisers perdus, même ceux au goût amer de larmes. Il avait de nouveau senti son estomac se tordre pour autre chose que la peur liée à son métier.

Depuis plusieurs jours, leur amour passé revenait en vagues incessantes sur son cœur, ravivant tout ce qu'il avait enfoui au fond de son âme, le dissimulant aux autres mais également à lui-même. Cet homme si charismatique était de nouveau une tentation permanente. Le péché qui conduirait John sur le chemin enivrant de l'enfer ! Jusqu'à présent, il avait pu s'abriter derrière des faux semblants et des idées erronées, mais c'était devenu impossible depuis leur dernière discussion. Elle tournait en boucle dans son esprit, le torturant de mille façons. La culpabilité, le regret, et ce besoin dévorant de l'autre qui s'était extrait de ses cendres pour redevenir une flamme plus dangereuse que jamais, un phœnix merveilleux qui pourrait le perdre totalement. Il avait cru que le Peter de son adolescence avait complètement disparu, mais il en était moins certain à présent. Ce gosse qui l'avait aimé plus que tout et que John avait aimé comme un fou en retour, était encore là, caché au-delà de cette façade d'indifférence, de violence et de folie. John crevait d'envie de le retrouver, de vivre à nouveau cette passion qui avait été la leur, même si elle devait les détruire. Lui L'homme, le père, le shérif, si posé et si sérieux était en train de perdre pied pour un amour vieux de plus de vingt ans. C'était un sentiment inattendu qui l'avait totalement piégé, comme s'il était tombé au fond d'un puits. Mais ce fond-là était abyssal et d'un bleu si envoûtant qu'il n'en ressortirait sans doute jamais, pas indemne en tout cas.

Peter, silencieux, s'interrogeait sur les terres lointaines dans lesquelles semblait s'être égaré l'esprit de John. Il était bien loin de lui subitement. A quoi pouvait-il bien songer ? Certainement pas à tout ce qui occupait son propre cerveau où la luxure et ce shérif de malheur tenaient une part importante. Peter songeait non sans humour et ironie que John, en homme bien comme il faut, du moins maintenant, se serait offusqué de savoir ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire. Néanmoins, il le respectait, même s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir trahi, de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui, en eux. Alors il contenait son impulsivité et ce besoin maladif de le posséder de nouveau, de le soumettre et en même temps de le voir se rebeller dans une bataille charnelle qui ne connaîtrait pas de fin. Le chemin du pardon était encore long et sinueux. Mais tout ce ressenti négatif qui le rongeait depuis des années n'empêchait pas le désir de lui brûler les reins comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Oh il n'était pas un saint et avait eu des amants, mais aucun n'avait été John, aucun ne l'avait remplacé, pas même dans ses plus ardentes étreintes. Les autres étaient là pour satisfaire son besoin de sexe, et uniquement pour cela. Des visages flous et sans nom qui se perdaient dans l'oubli pour la plupart.

Leurs regards finirent par se croiser, sans simulacre. Ils ne reflétaient que l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Leurs émotions demeuraient aussi vivaces que celles de leur adolescence, elles étaient juste différentes parce qu'ils avaient mûri et affronté la vie. Sans s'être concerté, ni en avoir pleinement conscience, chacun d'eux fit un pas vers l'autre, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, d'envisager tout ce qui pourrait découler de ce rapprochement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour se fondre dans un baiser sans concessions. Ce n'était ni tout à fait doux, ni tout à fait violent, juste un mélange qui s'épanouissait dans la passion comme une fleur précieuse ouvre ses pétales au soleil. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants fragiles découvrant l'amour, mais des hommes rudes se heurtant dans un désir, un besoin qui les dépassait. Peter glissa ses mains sur la nuque et dans les cheveux de John alors que ce dernier laissait ses doigts lui ôter son manteau et s'agripper à sa chemise au niveau des omoplates. Il s'autorisa après un instant d'hésitation à caresser les muscles qu'il sentait se mouvoir comme ceux d'un fauve. Il y avait si longtemps que John n'avait pas touché un corps d'homme ! Seigneur comme cela lui avait manqué ! Cet homme-là, en particulier. Perdu dans cette ivresse qui les avait à moitié dévêtus au fil des minutes suivantes, ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée. Ce fut le cri étranglé de Stiles qui les sépara. Le jeune homme, surpris et tétanisé, regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement proche de l'état de choc. Faire ce genre de choses avec Derek, d'accord, il s'y habituait, et même en redemandait, mais voir son père dans une situation similaire avec Peter Hale, là, il avait du mal à le gérer. Il avait l'impression que son père trahissait sa mère de la pire des façons en s'adonnant à cette relation contre nature. C'était une offense envers cette femme merveilleuse.

Derek posa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir mais Stiles se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Sans un regard supplémentaire à qui que ce soit, il grimpa les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte pour signifier sa colère.

John passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Peter. Je ne voulais pas être une source de conflit entre vous.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je vais juste devoir lui parler. L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas de quoi exactement. Le passé d'accord, mais le présent ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Peter ?

Derek, par respect pour les deux hommes, ressortit discrètement, soufflant juste à son oncle qu'il l'attendait dehors pour le raccompagner.

\- En toute franchise, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, reconnu Peter avec une humilité qui lui était étrangère. Il est rare que je ne sache pas quoi faire, ni où je vais. Mais c'est le cas en ce moment même. Je t'en veux encore, et pourtant j'ai besoin de ta présence, de te toucher, de t'embrasser et je m'arrête là pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je me pensais à l'abri de ce genre de sentiments et voilà que ça me revient en pleine face avec la puissance d'un canon. Je ne devrais même pas te l'avouer. Me mettre à nu devant toi, c'est être faible, mais une part de moi pense que tu n'en profiteras pas. Alors je te propose de laisser les choses se passer, ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu désires également.

\- Je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de mettre de l'ordre, tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Mais rappelle-toi que la patience n'est pas une vertu des Hale, déclara Peter avec un sourire en coin. Si tu veux quelque chose de moi, tu devras venir le chercher et vite. Sinon je tire un trait sur toi, comme je l'ai fait il y a vingt ans. A ce moment-là, tu n'existeras plus pour moi, John. Je ne laisse jamais de seconde chance à personne, je le fais pour toi aujourd'hui, mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

\- Est-ce que je peux seulement te faire confiance ? Peut-être que tu ne souhaites que te venger… Me faire du mal, bousiller la vie tranquille que je me suis construite.

\- Ça, c'est un risque que tu vas devoir prendre. Acceptes-en un au moins une fois dans ta putain de vie !

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul cette fois ! Je ne veux pas décevoir Stiles ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il pâtisse de mes choix. Il est jeune, il ne comprend pas encore tout de la vie.

\- Sans doute. Mais plus tôt il apprendra, mieux ce sera pour lui. Tu ne peux pas le garder dans un cocon à l'abri de tout, et certainement pas de la vie.

Peter ramassa son manteau qu'il passa aussitôt avant d'enfouir ses mains au fond de ses poches. Dans un élan d'affection il se pencha pour effleurer à nouveau les lèvres de John.

\- Cette fois encore je vais t'attendre. Ne me déçois pas aujourd'hui comme tu l'as fait hier. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort de croire que tu ne m'aimais pas sincèrement ou en tout cas pas assez.

Sur ces dernier mots, Peter tourna le dos au shérif et quitta la maison, tandis que John restait planté au milieu de son salon, un couteau fiché dans le cœur, qui s'il n'avait pas de réelle existence n'en était pas moins horriblement douloureux.

Un étage plus haut, Stiles tournait en rond comme un animal furieux et blessé. Comment son père avait-il pu jouer la comédie à ce point ?! Depuis quand ça durait entre eux ? Avait-il même réellement aimé Claudia, sa maman ? Que lui dissimulait-il d'autre, s'il pouvait cacher à son propre fils qui vivait à ses côtés son attrait pour les hommes ?! Il lui arrivait pourtant de regarder les femmes, Stiles l'avait bien vu leur faire du charme parfois. Mais est-ce que ça débouchait sur une relation charnelle ? L'adolescent ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur la vie sexuelle de son père, pour lui elle n'existait pas vraiment, un peu comme si lui-même était né dans un chou. Mais sans vouloir visualiser son géniteur en train de copuler, il avait toujours pensé qu'il referait un jour sa vie avec une femme, la mère de Scott plus précisément. Le trouver en train d'embrasser passionnément quelqu'un était un choc en soi, mais un homme, là c'était un cataclysme. Peter Hale, qui l'aurait cru ?!

Derek était-il au courant ? En y repensant, il n'avait pas eu l'air plus surpris que cela. Mais il est vrai que Stiles l'avait à peine regardé, son attention fixée sur son père et Peter.

* * *

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit, épuisé par sa journée et totalement achevé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Sur le moment, il avait juste désiré fuir le regard paternel anxieux qui attendait visiblement quelque chose de lui. De la compréhension sans doute… Un peu calmé à présent, il se rendait compte que sa réaction de rejet avait dû être particulièrement blessante, mais il était incapable de redescendre et d'affronter la situation, de regarder son père dans les yeux. Non seulement il se sentait mal par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu et à ce qu'il devinait, mais il se sentait nul de ne pas être capable d'accepter son père comme il était. John l'avait bien fait pour lui ! Finalement, Stiles préféra s'isoler sans même montrer le bout de son nez pour le repas. Il se coucha directement et se réfugia dans le sommeil. Après tout la nuit portait conseil.

* * *

John pensa bien aller sortir son rejeton de sa tanière pour qu'ils aient une discussion, et parce qu'il détestait que son fils saute un repas, mais il préféra néanmoins lui laisser la nuit pour se remettre. Il pouvait comprendre que toute cette situation soit difficile à avaler pour un fils. De toute manière, il en avait besoin également. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire exactement. Il devait faire le point avant d'entamer la moindre explication entre eux. Il passa donc sa soirée à réfléchir et à maugréer parce qu'il se serait damné pour un verre de whisky ! Le Whisky que vendait Peter dans la plus parfaite illégalité.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ^^ Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et un bonne lecture ^^

Merci pour vos reviews, follow et favorite.

J'espère n'avoir oublier personne en répondant au com ^^

Voilà je vous laisse en compagnie de Stiles et de son père ce lundi ^^

Actuellement la fic compte 18 chapitres, je pense qu'il y en aura trois autres encore, mais ne jurons de rien lol J'ai tendance à m'étaler, d'autant plus que je suis bien avec eux et avec vous ^^

Kissss

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se prépara avec une lenteur déconcertante pour quelqu'un comme lui. Un petit gars qui ne connaissait rien de l'immobilité et qui semblait toujours traversé par un courant électrique. Mais ce jour-là, il gagnait du temps avant d'oser affronter son père. Il se sentait horriblement embarrassé de l'avoir surpris la chemise ouverte, bataillant pour retirer celle de Peter Hale alors que les deux hommes s'embrassaient furieusement. En repensant à cette scène, il se disait également que Derek faisait preuve de retenu finalement. C'était vraiment très chaud ce qu'il avait vu hier ! Son père, merde ! Et là, il était censé descendre, se servir ses céréales, puis les manger tout en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir que son père s'apprêtait à… Non, il ne voulait même pas y songer ! Pas si tôt en tout cas. Mais finalement, il comprenait pourquoi son géniteur avait pu lui parler de relations entre hommes de manière aussi explicite… Il avait vraiment laissé Peter le… Ou c'était lui qui…

\- Ho mon Dieu ! Effacez ces images de mon esprit ! couina Stiles au bord de l'évanouissement.

Son ressenti depuis la veille avait un peu changé. Sa colère avait fait place à l'interrogation et à la gêne la plus énorme qu'il n'ait jamais eu à supporter. Oui, pire que l'explication de la dernière fois sur le sexe homosexuel ! Il songeait encore à sa mère et à ce qu'elle en aurait pensé, mais plus avec cette fureur qui l'avait dévasté quand il était entré dans le salon. Son père avait-il des relations avec des hommes au moment de leur mariage ? Avec Hale ? Et sa maman avait-elle connaissance de ce fait ? En avait-elle souffert ? Stiles avait besoin de réponses, et seul son père pouvait les lui fournir. S'il le voulait bien. Après tout, pourquoi se justifierait-il auprès de son fils ? Le jeune garçon inspira un grand coup et descendit les marches calmement afin de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, John leva son regard fatigué vers lui. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Stiles pour comprendre que son père n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le shérif reposa sa tasse de café sur la table devant laquelle il était assis, puis s'adressa à son fils d'une voix claire qui laissait paraître une certaine fragilité qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

\- Ça va ? Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à cette scène…

\- Je m'en suis remis, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Stiles avec douceur, ému par toute l'incertitude qui semblait avoir pris racine dans le cœur du plus courageux des hommes.

\- Tu as des questions, je suppose…

\- Oui. Si tu veux bien y répondre.

\- Je le ferais si je le peux. Tu es en droit de savoir certaines choses. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Stiles. J'ai… J'ai juste perdu le contrôle de la situation.

L'adolescent pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air narquois.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il me semblait.

\- N'essaie pas de faire celui qui est à l'aise avec ça, mon fils. Tu es rouge comme un coquelicot.

Stiles toussota pour se donner une contenance car là, il avait seulement l'air d'un idiot.

\- D'accord, avoua-t-il. C'était extrêmement embarrassant pour tout le monde, et je me donne beaucoup de mal pour seulement te regarder en face.

Les lèvres de John s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre. Ce qu'il l'aimait son fils ! Son petit garçon plus si petit. Il était constamment fier de cet être exceptionnel qu'il avait réussi à élever seul, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Ce n'était pas facile avec un enfant comme lui, toujours agité, toujours en train de se poser mille questions auxquelles John devait apporter une réponse en tant que père. Depuis sa naissance, Stiles posait sur lui un regard aimant et confiant, persuadé que son père était le meilleur, et qu'il lui offrirait le monde, un univers peint aux multiples couleurs. Et quelque part, John l'avait fait, car il avait accepté Derek. Et à ce moment précis et si important de la vie de son fils, celui où il découvrait l'amour, où il était si fragile, Derek était sans conteste le monde de Stiles. Il était la couleur du bonheur. Peut-être pas pour toujours, mais pour quelques temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ? demanda John d'une voix attentive et affectueuse.

\- Je… Depuis quand toi et lui… Vous… Enfin tu vois, ne me force pas le dire ou je vais mourir !

\- J'ai connu Peter lorsque nous étions enfants. On s'entendait merveilleusement bien, les meilleurs amis, au grand détriment de nos familles respectives. Mais elles le toléraient. Mon père par crainte de fâcher Patrick Hale et ce dernier… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'était un homme cruel et totalement dérangé, alors je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il a laissé cette amitié s'installer, alors qu'il isolait Peter de tous les autres. Peut-être parce que j'étais une sorte de clé pour se faire obéir de son fils. Le contrôler. Tu sais, Peter a toujours été un esprit libre et c'était une chose que son père ne pouvait pas accepter. Tout le monde devait plier devant le patriarche, y compris sa famille. Il était violent même avec sa femme et lui imposait ses perversions. Je ne sais pas comment il était enfant, mais son esprit a poussé comme un arbre tordu et noirci par le mal. Peter disait que j'étais sa lumière, la main qui le maintenait sur le bord du précipice et l'empêchait de chuter. Nous étions comme Scott et toi, aussi proches. Puis, à l'adolescence nos sentiments ont évolués sans même que l'on s'en rende compte. Un jour on a réalisé qu'on s'aimait, qu'on ressentait des désirs pour l'autre tout à fait incongrus et qui n'avaient pas leur place dans une amitié virile. Nous avons lutté… Mais ça n'a servi à rien. C'était une attirance trop puissante pour y résister, alors on a plongé avec l'inconscience de nos quinze ans.

Stiles sentait toute la douleur qu'éprouvait son père à partager ses souvenirs. Il entendait clairement la fêlure dans sa voix. Voyait la tristesse de son regard. Il songea à l'arrêter, lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir finalement, mais John le comprit rien qu'en contemplant son visage empreint de culpabilité. Et il trouva le courage de revenir sur tout ça en voyant l'amour et la compassion dans les prunelles chaudes de son fils.

\- Ca va aller, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-il. Il faut que ça sorte, tu comprends ?

\- Un peu comme on doit extraire un poison de son corps…

\- Oui, c'est une bonne image…

Une fois de plus Stiles étonnait John par sa maturité et sa compréhension de l'autre.

\- On s'est aimé comme je ne pensais même pas que cela soit possible. On se retrouvait en cachette, on parlait toujours à voix basse de peur que quelqu'un entende quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Peter avait peur de son père et je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi. J'étais stupide ! Je pensais que nous étions invincibles. Si discrets que personne ne nous soupçonnerait jamais. Les transports du cœur sont une chose merveilleuse, mais ils rendent imprudent et un peu idiot. Nous étions dans un coin de forêt ce jour-là. Je peux encore sentir la caresse du soleil sur ma peau et les doigts brûlants de Peter. Pour nous, à ce moment précis, rien n'existait plus que notre amour et le désir. Tu sais ce que c'est maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? sourit John.

Stiles, mal à l'aise de pénétrer ainsi l'intimité de son père, mais passionné par le récit, hocha la tête. Oui, il savait ce que cela signifiait d'avoir envie qu'un homme vous embrasse et vous touche de la plus indécente des manières. De se moquer de ce qui est interdit, de savoir si c'est mal ou pas.

\- On ne sait pas comment il a su, continua le shérif, mais il a débarqué de nulle part. Il m'a saisi par la nuque et j'ai vraiment cru que sa main immense allait me la briser. Il hurlait et nous abreuvait d'insultes. Il avait accepté une amitié mais pas _ça_ ! Il m'a jeté sur le sol pour me rouer de coups de pieds. Peter s'est interposé et m'a crié de fuir. Il a affronté sa plus grande peur pour moi. Patrick Hale ! Je n'en suis pas fier, mais c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis parti et je l'ai laissé encaisser à ma place. Je me suis dit que jamais Patrick ne tuerait Peter, son héritier. Moi c'était moins sûr. Le soir, il a débarqué chez nous, et à tout raconté à mon père. Inutile de te dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié non plus. Ils ont tout fait pour me convaincre de mettre un terme à notre liaison, à force de menaces et de punitions. Peter n'est pas venu au lycée les jours suivants. Je ne savais rien et j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Désespéré aussi. Je ne me voyais plus vivre loin de lui. Six jours plus tard, il est apparu sur le chemin qui allait de l'école jusque chez moi et m'a entraîné à l'abri des regards. C'était miraculeux de le voir à nouveau ! C'était un vide effrayant et douloureux qui se comblait.

Stiles inspira fortement pour contrôler ses émotions. C'était atroce de voir son père encore torturé par ces souvenirs. Il aurait aimé le réconforter, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était là, mais il restait tétanisé, incapable du moindre geste ou du moindre son. Alors il se contenta d'écouter la suite. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être aussi malin que lui pour deviner que la fin ne serait pas plus heureuse.

\- Son visage était marqué au point que je le reconnaissais à peine, seul mon cœur ne s'était pas trompé. Son corps souffrait et pourtant, il se tenait devant moi, plus fort et plus puissant que jamais malgré ses seize ans. Il a dit que nous devions fuir. Que rien ne devait nous séparer, que nous nous l'étions juré. Il savait si bien parler d'amour et de passion, d'avenir et d'espoir. J'ai accepté. Sur le moment, il m'a communiqué toute sa détermination et sa fougue. Les montagnes même semblaient si légères à soulever ! Nous nous sommes quitté sur un accord. Il quitterait la propriété en cachette, comme il venait de le faire, et je devais le retrouver à la sortie de la ville le mercredi suivant. Nous étions lundi. Nous avions prévu de nous rendre à Philadelphie. Il ne m'a pas expliqué comment il comptait s'y rendre et je n'ai même pas eu l'intelligence de lui poser la question. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était d'être près de lui. Dès que je suis rentré, j'ai préparé un baluchon avec quelques vêtements que j'ai dissimulé dans mon placard. Mais le mercredi matin, alors que j'étais fin prêt pour le grand départ, c'était Patrick qui m'attendait sur le chemin de l'école. Il m'a dit qu'il était au courant de notre projet et qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais. Que je devais prendre conscience de l'horreur qu'était notre soi-disant amour. Il m'a menacé, de la prison notamment et de ce qu'on y faisait aux petits gars comme moi. Que de toute manière le monde n'était pas assez vaste pour nous cacher de lui. Il m'a dit que si je lui avouais où nous devions nous retrouver et si je renonçais à Peter, alors il ne nous arriverait rien de fâcheux. J'en ai encore honte, mais je l'ai cru. Je pense que la peur m'a donné envie de le croire parce que Peter m'avait suffisamment parlé de lui pour que je comprenne qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole. Mais toutes ces années, jusqu'à ces derniers jours, j'ai voulu y croire. Croire qu'il n'avait rien fait à Peter. Nous ne nous sommes plus revu. Je suis parti à l'école militaire et Peter est resté auprès de sa famille. Ça a été atroce au début ce manque de lui qui ne me quittait pas un instant. Mais nous avons continué notre vie, nous n'avions pas le choix. J'ai renoncé aux hommes, puis j'ai rencontré une femme fabuleuse. Ta mère. Si tu te poses la question, elle aussi je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. Différemment, mais pas moins sincèrement. Elle m'a offert une nouvelle vie et surtout la plus belle chose qui n'ait jamais existé pour moi. Toi, Stiles. Tu as donné un sens à mon existence, une raison de me lever le matin. Surtout lorsqu'elle nous a quitté. Tu peux douter de beaucoup de chose, mais jamais que je t'aime et que je l'ai aimé elle aussi.

Stiles se leva et vint enserrer le cou de son père pour nicher sa tête contre son épaule. John se retourna pour lui rendre son étreinte. Ils étaient comme sur une île cernée par les flots déchainés, mais l'un avec l'autre. Toujours. Le plus jeune se redressa des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Alors, c'était la première fois que vous vous embrassiez depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oui. Nous ne nous serions pas rapproché sans votre amour à Derek et à toi. Il a été une sorte de révélation. Mais si tu es contre, il n'y aura rien d'autre, Stiles.

\- Mais tu l'aimes encore…

\- Oui.

\- Et lui ?

\- Il dit que oui, mais je ne sais pas… Il cherche peut-être juste à prendre sa revanche.

\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. C'est vraiment de l'amour qu'il y avait dans son regard posé sur toi. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance pour ce qui est d'analyser les gens.

John hocha la tête.

\- C'est quelque chose que tu tiens de ta mère. Je n'ai jamais eu cette clairvoyance, hélas.

Stiles posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le buste droit, le menton fièrement levé.

\- Eh bien, je crois que nous avons deux Hale à domestiquer.

\- Domestiquer ? rigola le shérif.

\- Oui, ce sont de petits animaux sauvages, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut y faire quelque chose. Si on leur tends la main suffisamment longtemps, ils viendront manger dedans.

\- Ou alors ils nous la dévoreront !

\- Ne soit pas si défaitiste !

John se leva et prit encore une fois son fils contre lui, le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme. Celui du passé étroitement lié à celui du présent et de l'avenir. Si Stiles acceptait qu'il aime Peter, alors rien sur cette fichue planète n'avait d'importance, elle pouvait même se mettre à tourner à l'envers si ça lui faisait plaisir. Il sentait le bonheur à portée de main. Même s'il était fugace, il voulait s'y noyer. Peter avait raison. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il devait prendre un risque !

\- Derek ne te mérite vraiment pas !

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Personne ne mérite un gars aussi bien que moi. Par contre, j'ai une doléance…

\- Tout ce que tu voudras !

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de sexe, et ne prononce plus jamais le mot sodomie devant moi ! Ha et ne fait rien de bizarre devant mon regard innocent.

John éclata de rire. Un rire de joie pure.

\- C'est d'accord.

Voyant qu'il était l'heure de partir travailler, il s'éloigna en murmurant,

\- A ma grande déception, tu ne vas pas rester innocent longtemps si Derek tient de son oncle… Je déteste ce gars ! Fichu Derek Hale !

\- Je t'ai entendu… cria Stiles, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Bah tu ne veux pas non plus que je me réjouisse de savoir que cet homme va…

\- Stop ! l'interrompit Stiles. On a dit pas ce genre de conversation. Va travailler plutôt, j'ai besoin de sous pour aller au cinéma, samedi. Il faut que tu en gagnes !

\- Je t'ai déjà donné ton argent de poche.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai déjà tout dépensé. Je t'en prie, juste un peu… Je dois voir Derek…

\- D'accord, céda John en soupirant.

Il sortit son portefeuille et tendit quelques billets à son fils.

\- Soyez prudents les garçons.

Il songeait bien évidemment aux ennemis du clan Hale, mais aussi à tous ceux qui pourraient surprendre leur amour qu'ils nommaient contre nature mais qui pourtant était tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ladite nature.

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ^^ Une fois encore merci à tous pour votre présence sur cette fic ^^

Je n'ai plus de bêta, la pauvre à trop de travail, je ne peux pas lui en imposer davantage, donc je m'excuse par avance auprès de vous pour les fautes et les maladresses qui vous ne manquerez pas de croiser tout au long de ce chapitre et probablement jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Gomen nasai !

Si vous arrivez à passer outre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^

Ce chapitre pourra sans doute paraître mou à certains d'entre vous, mais je voulais essayer de recréer un peu de ce qu'était la clandestinité pour les gay à cette époque. Comment pouvait se passer une rencontre dans un lieu publique... Vous endormez pas avant la fin hein ?! lol

Bonne semaines à vous tous ^^

Chapitre 15

Le vendredi soir déjà, Stiles ne tenait plus en place. Il se posait mille questions sur la manière dont se passerait son rendez-vous. Il était déjà sorti avec des amis, enfin « _un_ » ami, Scott, mais jamais avec un _petit ami_. D'ailleurs était-ce le bon terme ? Comment nommer leur relation qui n'avait pas le droit d'exister aux yeux des autres et de Dieu ? Ils étaient une abomination pour la quasi-totalité du globe, et si, du côté de la morale, Stiles s'en fichait un peu avec l'inconscience de sa jeunesse, il était néanmoins suffisamment sage pour se rendre compte qu'il devait être très prudent vis-à-vis des autres. Ne pas céder à ce bonheur qui le poussait à oublier par moments les conséquences possibles d'un tel amour. Ne jamais sous-estimer la cruauté humaine.

Mais son vrai souci pour l'heure, était de savoir comment se comporter face à Derek. Il restait simplement un adolescent qui s'interrogeait sur son premier flirt, rien de plus, rien de moins. Quand Stiles sortait avec son meilleur ami, celui-ci ne pensait pas à le mettre sur le dos pour lui voler sa candeur, et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Quant à lui, il n'avait jamais désiré que Scott lui fasse toutes ces choses délicieuses qu'il faisait avec Hale et qu'il espérait bien voir se reproduire très bientôt. La seule idée de toucher Scott de cette manière, ou vice versa, lui donnait la nausée ! Pas que Scott soit à vomir, loin de là, enfin pour les filles en tout cas, parce que pour lui, si. Du moins s'il songeait à ce que son père lui avait raconté d'une relation sexuelle entre homme… Rien que l'image lui brûlait le cerveau ! Alors que lorsqu'il songeait à Derek dans les mêmes circonstances, là, c'était son corps qui s'enflammait. On pourrait penser qu'un feu est un feu, mais pas du tout ! L'un lui donnait envie de mourir alors que l'autre lui insufflait une furieuse envie de vivre ! Vivre pour expérimenter tout ce que l'amour physique et les sentiments peuvent apporter de merveilleux. Evidemment, il avait peur, il ne cessait de se demander comment un pénis pouvait entrer là ?! Après tout, c'était normal d'y songer, non ? Mais en même temps, lorsque les mains et la bouche de Derek parcouraient sa peau frissonnante, il ressentait une drôle de petite palpitation à cet endroit qui n'avait pourtant jamais manifesté son existence autrement que pour les fonctions naturelles. C'était si étrange… Il ne pensait guère à tout cela sur le moment, dans les bras du jeune homme, mais dès qu'il était seul, son cerveau s'emballait, et le baladait entre la crainte de ce qui allait arriver et le désir que cela arrive enfin ! Rhaaaa jamais son père n'aurait dû être si précis ! C'est vrai, il aurait découvert tout cela dans le feu de l'action ! Non, c'était idiot. Il valait mieux qu'il puisse s'y préparer psychologiquement. Le choc aurait été trop rude, sinon !

Tout en se torturant l'esprit, en se répétant que demain il devait avoir l'air sûr de lui, ne pas montrer sa timidité mais en même temps ne pas être trop distant, il cherchait frénétiquement dans sa penderie quelque chose à se mettre. Il voulait faire bonne impression cette fois encore. Davantage que lorsqu'il s'était rendu au club. Mais Stiles ne possédait rien de vraiment raffiné, c'était un jeune garçon très simple qui avait toujours privilégié le confort et surtout le prix abordable de ses vêtements. Son père n'était pas si riche, même s'ils vivaient bien. Il convenait de faire attention à leurs dépenses malgré tout. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu envie de ressembler à ce crétin de Jackson, du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Là, il voulait épater Derek par son élégance, qu'elle soit au moins égale à la sienne. Mais une fois son linge entièrement sur le lit et sur le sol, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, rien ne faisait l'affaire. Il savait que c'était irrationnel, mais il se sentit déprimé. Et si Derek le trouvait trop quelconque ? S'il réalisait qu'il n'avait rien à faire d'un gamin comme lui ?

Il mit un terme à ses atermoiements lorsque des coups résonnèrent contre la porte de sa chambre et qu'il donna l'autorisation à son père d'entrer.

\- Ça va ? Je t'entends marcher comme un cheval affolé par l'orage depuis tout à l'heure, s'exclama John.

\- Oui, ça va, ne t'en fait pas.

Le shérif s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour bien montrer qu'il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir une explication sincère.

\- C'est ton rendez-vous avec Derek, c'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

Il suffisait de voir le chantier dans la pièce pour avoir une idée très claire de ce qui se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve, hein ? Tu le sais, toi ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Tu es intelligent, gentille, mignon et tu as de la réparti.

\- Tu es mon père, tu n'es pas objectif.

\- Mais bien sûr que si. Retourne la question dans l'autre sens. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Derek ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Il est beau comme un dieu de l'Olympe ! Enfin certains Dieux, parce que si on prend Héphaïstos, lui il était moche ! Au point que sa mère l'a caché dans les abîmes et…

\- Stiles ! l'interrompit le shérif. Derek est un truand qui assassine des gens à l'occasion… C'est un sodomite et un coureur ! Alors je réitère ma question, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Ne me dis pas qu'un garçon aussi malin que toi, se lance dans ce genre de relation dites contre nature, juste parce que l'homme a une belle gueule ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Avec moi, Derek est doux, et patient, il est drôle aussi… Si je t'assure, insista-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de John. Puis je parle facilement avec lui, de tout, il ne se moque pas, enfin pas comme les autres, tu vois… Et puis… Et puis, je n'en sais rien, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Cette fois, Stiles vis un grand sourire tendre éclairer le visage de son père.

\- Alors, peut-être que pour lui aussi, « _c'est comme ça, c'est tout_. » Il n'y a pas de rationalité dans l'amour. Tu ne peux pas et ne pourras jamais l'expliquer. Il est là, il existe tout simplement, et toi, la seule chose que tu puisses faire c'est le vivre intensément. Le vie ne fait pas souvent ce genre de cadeau. Dis-toi que ce que tu ressens, tes doutes, Derek les éprouve certainement aussi.

\- Il… Il a de l'expérience… Et moi…

John posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils qu'il serra doucement de manière à le rassurer.

\- Il le sait tout ça, Stiles. Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang et profite simplement de ces moments.

L'adolescent hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Très bien.

John ramassa une chemise sur le sol et la tendit à son fils.

\- Mets celle-là. Elle te va bien. J'ai autre chose pour toi.

John saisit une enveloppe dans sa poche et la mit dans la main de Stiles. Le garçon la regarda, un peu étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. On me l'a remise pour toi, ce matin. Un jeune homme blond… Un homme de Peter. Enfin quand je dis homme, il ne doit pas être tellement plus âgé que toi.

Stiles décacheta le pli fébrilement et en retira un petit carton. C'était une place de cinéma, pour le film du samedi soir. Une petite carte l'accompagnait qui disait juste quelques mots : « _Le temps me semble long._ _Je serais au balcon._ » Ce n'était pas une grande tirade amoureuse tirée d'un poème ou d'une pièce romantique, mais c'était du Derek, sa manière à lui de dire « _tu me manques et il me tarde de te revoir_. » Il y avait tout une déclaration derrière cette ligne que Stiles comprit fort bien. Alors finalement, Derek était aussi impatient que lui…

John passa son index sur la joue de son fils, heureux que le sourire lui soit revenu. Ils étaient loin ses premiers émois lorsque Peter lui laissait ce genre de petits mots, mais pas assez pour qu'il ait oublié à quel point son cœur battait vite, son souffle s'affolait alors qu'il se sentait le plus fort du monde, et surtout le plus heureux. Après un dernier regard chaleureux, il se retira et laissa son « bébé » à son bonheur.

* * *

Le cinéma dans lequel pénétra Derek n'avait rien à voir avec le luxe qu'il avait connu à New-York au Strand Theater sur Time Square ou au Rivoli Theatre lui aussi sur Broadway. Mais sans afficher leur faste, il restait tout de même magnifique. La moquette pourpre écrasait le son des souliers qui se pressait dans le hall et transformait le bâtiment en un vaste cocon enchanteur. Des plantes vertes gigantesques, amoureusement pressées autour de quelques palmiers et survolées par quatre lianes immenses, offraient une ambiance de jungle et d'exotisme qui déjà vous transportait ailleurs. C'est qu'il fallait rivaliser avec les opéras et les théâtres, attirer devant ces images animés mais vide de vie un publique qui avait pour habitude de voir des gens en chair et en os. Derek, lui, avait tout de suite été envoûté, il adorait le cinéma ! Il lui tardait d'entendre un jour parler les acteurs car il était certain que cela se produirait sous peu. Le progrès dans toute chose le fascinait. Il se tenait au courant comme il le pouvait de toutes les avancées scientifiques, technologiques, médicales et autres. Il avait même entendu parlé de l'Allemand Magnus Hirschfeld et de son regroupement de défense des homosexuels. Les Etats-Unis lui étaient fermés, mais Derek avait des contacts en Europe tout comme Peter et il s'était juré qu'un jour il traverserait l'Atlantique pour découvrir le vieux continent et rencontrer cet homme. Il avait bon espoir qu'un jour des hommes comme Hirschfeld ferait accepter les garçons avec des préférences semblables aux siennes. Sans doute pas dans l'immédiat, il n'est pas naïf à ce point, mais dans l'avenir, qui sait ?

Il présenta son billet au jeune garçon si élégant dans son uniforme qui attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la salle, puis gagna le balcon. Il s'installa dans l'un des confortable fauteuil d'un rouge plus sombre que la moquette du hall. Ici, elle avait pris des tons marrons et or qui s'épousaient dans de longs entrelacs compliqués. Il se sentait plus nerveux qu'il devrait l'être, et étrangement il trouvait cela plaisant. Il aimait cette sensation d'attente et d'impatience qui le taraudait. Par-delà la balustrade blanche aux formes arrondies qui offrait une certaine douceur à l'œil, il apercevait l'écran sur lequel apparaîtrait bientôt Monte Blue et Jacqueline Logan. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui et constata qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, pas très proche en tout cas. La plupart s'était assis en bas. Il était placé de manière à avoir une bonne vue sur l'écran, donc personne ne songerait à s'étonner que Stiles choisisse une place à ses côtés. Enfin, pas trop. Il est vrai que peu de gens s'installeraient près d'un Hale pour suivre le film, mais cela passerait pour de l'inattention venant d'un adolescent. Il espérait juste que personne ne connaîtrait vraiment le jeune garçon et viendrait se joindre à leur tête à tête secret. Derek ne savait pas encore que Stiles n'avait qu'un seul ami, et que pour l'heure, ce dernier était coincé dans sa chambre pour rattraper son retard scolaire.

Les jambes croisées avec élégance, il avait posé son bras sur l'accoudoir et soutenait son menton d'une main, comptant les lampes de la salle pour passer le temps. C'était de petites imitations de candélabres présentant une chaude couleurs bronze. Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et perçut l'odeur caractéristique de Stiles bien avant de poser ses profonds yeux verts sur lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret mais pas davantage. Il leur fallu attendre que la lumière s'éteigne. Quand cela se produisit, de longues minutes plus tard, ils eurent un même soupir de soulagement. Le noir de la salle et la musique du film étaient de parfaits camouflages. Naturellement, il fallait rester discret, mais Derek prit tout de même le risque de se pencher légèrement pour murmurer,

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu…

Presque timidement, trouble qui frôlait le surnaturel chez un Hale, Derek posa sa main aussi légère qu'un nuage sur celle de Stiles qui l'accueillit favorablement. Aussitôt une chaleur sensuelle et un bien-être émotionnel les envahirent. Ils ne luttèrent pas mais au contraire laissèrent venir la vague qui les engloutie. Les acteurs s'agitaient face à eux et ils firent un effort pour se concentrer un minimum, mais la présence de l'autre avait vraiment plus d'importance que les aventures de Wally, Mary et Bill dont ils n'avaient au fond que faire. Peu à peu, la jambe de Derek se colla contre celle de Stiles qui accentua la pression et savoura les frissons qu'elle entraînait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Derek provoquait chez lui un tel émoi, mais c'était chaque un renouveau dès qu'il le touchait ou l'effleurait. Il sentit le pouce du jeune homme caresser doucement le dessus de sa main. Et même au milieu des gens, ils étaient seuls. Ils restèrent prudents par instinct mais n'en souffrirent pas tant que cela. Il y avait un certain charme et un côté érotique dans ces petits effleurements presque innocents et pourtant tellement osés. On ne se touchait pas dans un cinéma, surtout pas deux hommes ! Mais ces considérations leurs passaient au-dessus de la tête et Stiles avait juste envie de poser la sienne sur l'épaule de Derek, mais il se retint. Il y avait entre eux un échange qui se passait de mots ou de gestes francs. Une petite bulle dans leur âme qui voltigeait et grossissait en rendant ces moments précieux. Ils s'étaient connus plus intiment, mais paradoxalement, la vraie découverte de l'autre était maintenant. Ils savaient qu'ils n'oublieraient pas ce premier film vu ensemble, dussent-ils vivre cent ans. Le corps enfouis dans les fauteuils, ils goutèrent ce plaisir simple. Jamais Derek n'avait vécu cela. Des chambres et autres endroits discrets, oui. Mais pas la pureté d'un sentiment qui se satisfaisait juste d'une présence, d'un bref ou léger contact. Lui, il avait connu les étreintes enflammées dénuées d'amour ou même d'affection. Celles qui apaisaient le corps et laissaient un vide énorme dans le cœur. Et c'est seulement en cette instant où ce vide était comblé que Derek prenait connaissance de son existence. Pour Stiles, les choses étaient plus simples d'une certaine manière. C'était juste un premier amour auquel il se donnait totalement, avec candeur. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de tout ce qui pouvait réellement mal tourner. Il connaissait l'angoisse de perdre quelqu'un, parce qu'il avait perdu sa maman et il savait que cela pouvait arriver à son shérif de père. Mais la blessure profonde que portaient les deux Hale restants, le meurtre de toute leur famille, avait gravé un sceau sur leur âme, l'avait définitivement corrompue. Les avait isolés par peur de perdre encore quelqu'un. Ce qui était une crainte chez Stiles était une terreur chez Derek. Et celui-ci se jura qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne lui enlever l'adolescent ! Il ne perdrait pas encore un être aimé ! Il était prêt à tuer à mains nues pour ça. A dévorer un cœur vivant s'il le fallait. Et même à mourir.

Lorsque la fin du film s'annonça, ils sursautèrent l'un et l'autre, trop loin de la réalité. Il était temps de quitter ce petit cocon d'intimité qu'ils avaient créé. A regret, ils se lâchèrent et reprirent leur distance et un visage impassible alors que les lumières revenaient. Le brouhaha des discussions se fit entendre et Stiles aurait aimé leur hurler de se taire, de ne pas gâcher cette apesanteur qu'il éprouvait dans son corps mais aussi dans son esprit. Il se sentait comme du coton, ses muscles n'avaient plus de consistance concrète, seuls les endroits que Derek avait touchés existaient encore. La mort dans l'âme, il se leva et gagna la sortie à petits pas. Dans le hall, il essaya d'apercevoir Derek une dernière fois tout en ignorant les gens qui quittaient le cinéma. Il vit sa silhouette, et finalement ce fut presque encore plus dur de lui tourner le dos, de faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il se serait damné pour seulement quelques minutes entre ses bras, pour qu'il couvre ses lèvres des siennes, qu'il s'approprie sa bouche… C'était si injuste ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme ces autres couples auxquels on ne reprochait pas une certaine proximité ? Avec amertume, Stiles songea que si Méphistophélès lui était apparu maintenant, il aurait signé n'importe quel contrat pour avoir le droit de rester près de son petit ami, partager encore quelques instants de complicité et d'amour ! Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il en allait de même pour Derek, sauf que l'homme savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus rien à monnayer, son âme appartenait déjà au diable et son cœur à Stiles !

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la rue, le ciel couvrait déjà la ville de son velours noir piqué d'étoiles. Derek devait rejoindre le Club, et l'adolescent sa chambre sous le toit paternel. Il n'y aurait pas de dérogation ce soir, le shérif Stilinski ne travaillait pas et il attendait son fils de pieds fermes. Stiles savait que s'il voulait encore voir l'homme dont il était amoureux, il devait respecter le couvre-feu. S'obligeant à l'indifférence, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, la mort dans l'âme. Naturellement, ils étaient heureux de cette soirée passée ensemble, mais c'était si difficile et si frustrant de se quitter ainsi, sans même un baiser. Hélas, c'était le lot des hommes qui aimaient les hommes, et Stiles comprit qu'il devrait s'y faire. Quand on avait ses préférences, on se cachait, on parlait bas, et cela durerait toute sa vie.

Sans bruit, évanescent tel un fantôme, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés sortit du cinéma derrière Derek et lui emboita le pas au coin du bâtiment. De l'autre côté de la rue, un homme de couleur à la carrure impressionnante accompagna Stiles jusque chez lui sans que ce dernier ne prenne conscience de sa présence. Isaac et Boyd suivaient les ordres de Peter, ils devenaient des ombres protectrices.

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ^^ Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse de n'avoir pu répondre à chacun comme je le fais habituellement. Pourtant si chaque semaine c'est un plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires, la semaine dernière ils ont littéralement été une ondée bienfaisante lol oui c'est mon petit côté grandiloquent lol Je doutais beaucoup du dernier chapitre et voir qu'il a été si bien accueilli a été un soulagement et un bonheur ^^ Donc je vous remercie infiniment pour avoir partagé avec moi vos impressions, c'est rassurant de savoir que des émotions passent à travers mes mots maladroits.

J'ai commencé à rédiger ce qui devrait être le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Elle en comptera donc 21.

Voilà j'en ai terminé avec la blabla. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

Le shérif quitta son bureau d'un pas alerte ce mardi-là. Il prétendit aller faire une ronde et cela ne surprit personne attendu la tension qui régnait entre le clan Hale et le clan Argent. Tout le monde savait que ça finirait dans un bain de sang à un moment ou à un autre, mais personne ne savait quand ni où. John était inquiet pour Stiles. Evidemment, sa relation avec Derek était un secret absolu, mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour s'imaginer que Gérard ne l'apprendrait pas un jour prochain. Il était fort probable que le patriarche s'en prenne directement à Peter mais rien n'était moins sûr. Et de toute manière, ça n'arrangeait en rien le stress du shérif de Beacon Hills qui tenait presque autant à Peter qu'à son fils. Il désirait ardemment protéger tout le monde, c'était son rôle après tout. Servir et protéger.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines maintenant que Stiles fréquentait Derek. Février avait étendu ses bras sur la ville et la forêt avoisinante, portant les températures jusqu'à 18°.[1] Pour autant que John le sache son fils était toujours son petit garçon innocent, mais pour combien de temps encore ? En toute honnêteté, il reconnaissait que le jeune Hale faisait preuve d'une maîtrise qui le surprenait. Et c'est en songeant à cela qu'il conduisait sa voiture de fonction à travers les rues, le sourire aux lèvres. Stiles se confiait peu sur ses sentiments, mais en père attentif, il avait noté cette lueur particulière dans son regard. Tout son être en était illuminé ! Son garçon était heureux, vraiment heureux. Apparemment, Derek avait trouvé le chemin de son cœur et s'y était installé confortablement pour un long moment. Leurs rencontres se faisaient naturellement sous le signe de la discrétion, entravant par là même leur liberté, mais ils s'en contentaient, tout à la découverte de ce sentiment enivrant qui les liait. Du peu que le shérif en savait, les deux garçons se retrouvaient souvent chez Derek ou à la sortie de la ville pour parcourir les bois dans la plus totale solitude. Parfois ils quittaient même Beacon Hills pour s'accorder un peu plus d'espace… Tout semblait se passer au mieux…

Et pourtant, depuis quatre jours, John sentait une boule au creux de son estomac, lourde et annonciatrice d'une catastrophe. Il savait que Peter faisait de son mieux pour protéger tout le monde, mais y parviendrait-il ? Gérard était empli de haine et il n'était pas besoin d'être particulièrement intelligent pour savoir qu'il attendait son heure, tapis quelque part comme un monstre de cauchemar. John avait horreur de penser cela, mais c'est à lui que Peter aurait dû décapiter et non à la gamine. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter ce geste mais il comprenait les motivations de « son ami » et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Lui, un shérif ! Un père ! Il se rendait compte, avec une certaine angoisse teintée de fébrilité, jusqu'où le portait son amour pour Peter : Bien au-delà d'une frontière morale qu'il s'était cru incapable de franchir, et qui pourtant n'entravait en rien ses sentiments. S'il devait faire un choix entre la vie de Stiles, celles des Hale et celles des Argent, le choix ne serait pas difficile. Il savait que son doigt sur la gâchette de son arme ne tremblerait pas une seconde.

* * *

La veille, des promeneurs avaient retrouvé le corps de Victoria dans la rivière, près du pont. Son décès avait immédiatement été classé en suicide par le légiste et John lui-même. Mais ce dernier n'y croyait pas. Il soupçonnait Peter de l'avoir fait éliminer, et il n'était pas le seul. Mais comme continuait à le dire Parish avec philosophie : « pas vu, pas pris ». Personne dans cette ville ne paraissait se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien arriver aux Argent, pas même le shérifs Stilinski et ses adjoints apparemment. Néanmoins, ce matin-là, John voulait en avoir le cœur net, et c'est l'une des raisons qui le conduisait tout droit vers la propriété des Hale. L'autre était plus personnelle. Après ces deux semaines de réflexion, il avait convenu avec lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas abuser plus longtemps de la patience de Peter. Il lui devait une réponse. Le mafieux ne s'était plus manifester depuis son passage chez eux. Il avait laissé à John tout l'espace nécessaire pour réfléchir et ainsi prendre une décision en toute connaissance de cause. Et finalement, ce dernier était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il souhaitait prendre le risque de vivre à nouveau cet amour qui avait laissé en lui des traces indélébiles faites de larmes et de sang, mais également du bonheur le plus absolu qu'il ait jamais connu. Il avait aimé Claudia, il n'avait pas menti à son fils à ce sujet, mais pas comme il avait aimé Peter. Pas comme il l'aimait encore ! Son image était restée fiché sur le bord de son cœur, attendant son heure pour se manifester et tout dévaster. En quelques jours, sa vie, ses convictions, ses émotions avaient volé en éclats. John ne maîtrisait plus rien ! Ses sentiments étaient réapparus plus forts et plus dévorants que jamais. Il ne songeait qu'à cela nuit et jour, ou presque. Le policier avait alors décidé qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose, d'avancer son pion sur l'échiquier de son existence. Il ne se laisserait pas balloter comme une branche morte sur la mer, il avait pris une décision et il allait s'y tenir. Il était le maître de sa vie aujourd'hui.

* * *

Lorsqu'il stoppa devant les grilles de l'immense propriété, il fut surpris de les voir s'ouvrir devant lui aussi rapidement. L'un des hommes qui gardait l'entrée lui fit signe d'avancer tout en le saluant. Dieu sait ce que les gens, et même ceux qui gravitaient autour de Peter, finiraient par penser. Sans doute qu'il était en cheville avec le mafieux et qu'il touchait de mirobolants pots-de-vin. Certains seraient bien contents de trouver une faille chez le shérif Stilinski qui semblait toujours si parfait.

Il se gara devant le porche et gravit les escaliers, sûr de lui et de sa décision. Un « majordome » plutôt étrange vint lui ouvrir. Un coup d'œil suffit à John pour cataloguer cet homme dans les êtres dangereux. Ses mains étaient peut-être recouvertes de gants blancs comme un parfait domestique anglais, mais nul doute qu'au-dessous du tissu elles étaient très certainement rouges du sang des ennemis du clan. Tout dans cet individu respirait le danger. Le parfait chien de garde à n'en pas douter. Ce dernier guida John jusqu'au bureau et le fit entrer après avoir prévenu Peter de sa présence.

Hale, installé derrière son immense table de travail, dans un fauteuil tout aussi grand, ressemblait à un roi accordant audience à ses vassaux. Son regard aiguisé observa John, tentant d'y déceler une raison à sa visite. Celle qu'il espérait y voir.

\- Tu désires quelque chose ?

\- Intéressante formulation, à laquelle me vient une réponse assez claire : Toi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet immédiat, je souhaiterais avant cela aborder un autre sujet si tu le veux bien.

\- Et même si je ne le veux pas, je suppose, connaissant ton opiniâtreté. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute. Profite du fait que ton entrée en matière m'a mis d'excellente humeur.

John ne sut dire avec précision si le sourire et le ton de Peter étaient tendres ou moqueurs. Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour saupoudre de cette manière une friandise délectable d'un peu d'arsenic ! C'était éreintant de ne jamais connaître le fond de ses pensées. Il jouait constamment sur les sentiments et les humeurs des personnes auxquelles il avait affaire.

John, décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner, ce n'était pas du tout dans son caractère, fit le tour du bureau. Il se posta tout près de Peter, en appui sur le meuble, presque assis sur celui-ci. Il espérait que cette proximité lui donnerait un avantage. Et il fallait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas désagréable de sentir son corps si près de celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. La main que John avait laissé pendre sur sa cuisse touchait presque celle de Peter posée négligemment sur l'accoudoir.

\- As-tu tué Victoria Argent ? demanda John sans ambages.

Les circonvolutions ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il préférait toujours aller droit au but.

\- Oui… Et non.

Son plan s'était parfaitement déroulé, songea Peter. Et il n'avait pas eu à s'impliquer directement, donc on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il l'avait tué, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait juste joué avec ses marionnettes, rien de plus.

\- Sois plus explicite, tu veux bien ? insista le shérif.

Le ton était calme mais impérieux, ce qui amusait grandement Peter.

\- Je ne lui ai pas maintenu la tête sous l'eau, si c'est ta question.

\- Un de tes hommes ?

\- Non, plus.

\- Tu m'énerves, là !

\- Disons que je me suis arrangé pour que Chris sache que sa femme voulait tuer Scott. Et Peut-être que je l'ai également un peu laissé entendre à Gérard…

\- Scott ? Scott Mc Call ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là ? Quel rapport avec Christopher et Gérard Argent ? C'est un gamin sans histoires. Je le connais bien, c'est un ami d'enfance de Stiles.

\- C'est le fils illégitime de Chris. La jolie Melissa et lui ont joué à saute-mouton il y a quelques années. C'est le seul enfant qui lui reste à présent. Et le seul héritier pour Gérard.

\- Si je comprends bien tu dresses les Argent les uns contre les autres en te servant de Scott comme appât. Tu n'en a pas marre de mêler des gosses innocents à tes magouilles pourries ?!

Peter haussa les épaules comme si la situation ne le concernait pas.

\- Les affaires de familles doivent se régler en famille, tu ne penses pas ? Je les y pousse juste un peu. De plus, Scott est une cible et je n'y suis pour rien. Contrairement à ce que tu dis, je ne le mets pas en ligne de mire, il l'est de par sa filiation, et ce n'est pas moi qui ait engrossé Melissa Mc Call !

\- Tu es vraiment retors !

\- Je survis au milieu de tous les loups qui veulent me dévorer le cœur.

\- Je dois reconnaître que ton plan est bien pensé. Victoria est morte et rien ne te reliera jamais à sa mort. Et avec un peu de chance, Christopher te débarrassera peut-être aussi du vieil Argent s'il essaie de mettre la main sur Scott pour en faire son héritier, ce qui ferait du gosse une cible parfaite pour tous les autres clans. Toi, tu n'as plus qu'à resté assis et regarder tes ennemis tomber sans te mouiller. Tu sais que tu es effrayant ? Mais qui te dit que Chris ne se retournera pas contre toi après ?

\- Isaac le dit. Et j'ai confiance en son jugement.

\- La gueule d'ange avec un cœur de démon ?

Un sourire sournois éclaira le visage de Peter en sentant la pointe de jalousie dans le ton de John, et même la manière dont il s'était mordu la langue pour ne rien rajouter. Cela faisait un long moment déjà que le shérif soupçonnait Isaac et Peter d'avoir une relation un peu plus poussée que celle d'un patron et de son employé. Il avait aperçu des gestes ambigües une fois ou deux au cours de ces dernières années lorsque les deux hommes pensaient que personne ne les voyait. Mais John préférait se couper un bras que de reconnaître que cela le blessait et le rendait dingue. S'il avait réfléchi sereinement, il se serait rendu compte qu'un gars comme Peter n'était pas du genre à ce qu'on le surprenne ainsi, pas même un très bon policier comme John. Sauf s'il espérait y trouver un intérêt, ou bien faire mal.

\- Tu te demandes si nous couchons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter avait toujours eu la faculté de se divertir du malaise des gens autour de lui, même ceux à qui il tenait. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout d'attiser la colère et la jalousie du shérif. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent même davantage en voyant John pincer les siennes en une fine ligne blanche démontrant sa contrariété.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, siffla-t-il incapable d'admettre cela devant cet homme avide de la moindre faiblesse chez les autres.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi que ça le devienne, ronronna Peter.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je te l'ai dit en entrant il me semble…

Il écarta juste un peu sa main de son corps pour frôler celle du mafieux qui les regarda un moment comme hypnotisé, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts au siens.

\- C'est une promesse, John ?

\- C'en est une. Et une invitation aussi.

Le shérif bougea lentement, repoussa Peter contre le dossier de son fauteuil de roi, et s'installa sur ses cuisses, ses jambes de part et d'autre des siennes.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi entreprenant… Mais j'aime ça, souffla le mafieux d'une voix sucrée qui semblait ondoyer dans l'air et envelopper John dans une étreinte licencieuse.

\- Tant mieux parce que ce n'est que le début, affirma le shérif d'une voix ferme.

Il laissa glisser ses mains contre le torse de Peter, remonta doucement vers les épaules et glissa ses doigts sous la veste pour la faire glisser le long des bras musclés. Peter, silencieux, se laissait faire. Il attendait de voir quand John renoncerait à se montrer si entreprenant et sûr de lui. Mais de toute évidence, Stilinski senior savait ce qu'il voulait et comment l'obtenir. Le doute l'avait quitté au moment même où il avait décidé d'évincer ces hommes qui peuplaient les nuits de Peter et notamment ce petit con de Lahey ! Il poursuivit donc son effeuillage, faisant suivre le même chemin au gilet, puis s'attaqua à la cravate avec dextérité et enfin aux boutons de la chemise avec une lenteur toute sensuel. Le souffle de Peter se faisait plus rapide malgré le contrôle qu'il tentait de s'imposer. Il caressa doucement les hanches de John qui remua contre lui avec une langueur troublante qui lui arracha un petit gémissement vite étouffé. Leurs sexes, déjà durs, se frôlaient, les invitant à une danse plus rigoureuse qui tyrannisait leurs instincts les plus triviaux. Un feu incontrôlable se répandait jusque dans leurs veines les plus fines. Peter se demanda un instant s'il le verrait courir sous sa peau, s'il consentait à quitter les yeux de John pour regarder les muscles saillants de ses bras que parcouraient les petites rivières de sang grâce auxquelles il vivait, et brûlait en cet instant précis. Tout son corps semblait se contracter, prêt à agir, à sauter sur sa proie. Il voulait bien laisser croire cinq minutes au shérif qu'il était le prédateur, mais tôt ou tard la vraie nature des Hale reprendrait le dessus et il redeviendrait ce qu'il avait toujours été : Un animal sauvage. Même son père avec toute sa violence n'avait pu canaliser cela ! Peter était un être humain avec l'instinct d'une bête féroce, et c'était ce qui lui permettait de survivre à tout. C'était aussi ce qu'il avait tenté de transmettre à Derek de par l'éducation qu'il lui avait donnée. John pencha sa tête vers lui, posa son front contre le sien, tout en continuant d'onduler du bassin tandis que ses mains révéraient le haut de son corps passant et repassant du torse, aux épaules, aux bras et aux tétons qu'il titillait de manière aussi aguichante que taquine. Ce fut finalement Peter qui s'empara de ses lèvres avec violence, comme s'il voulait lui faire payer la perte de cette maîtrise qu'il gardait le reste du temps dans ses relations. Mais c'est avec un sourire heureux et suffisant que le shérif l'accueillie. Pour se venger, Peter mordilla la lèvre de son amant jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang sur sa langue. Une partie de son cerveau tenta de lui rappeler que ces retrouvailles auraient dû se faire sous le signe de la tendresse, mais ce n'était pas pour eux, pas maintenant en tout cas. Ils avaient besoin de cette brutalité, comme si elle pouvait absorber tout ce qui avait été négatif dans leur vie. Elle catalysait toute la rancœur qui empoisonnait leurs cœurs. Peter passa une main dure derrière la nuque de John pour approfondir leurs baisers, l'empêcher de se dérober à sa domination, ce que le shérif n'avait absolument pas le désir de faire. Pour une fois, il voulait bien céder devant quelqu'un ! L'autre main de Peter s'aventura sur le dos de John, le griffant légèrement à travers le tissu de sa chemise. L'uniforme le rendait vraiment sexy ! Combien de fois l'avait-il discrètement admiré de loin ?! Et aujourd'hui il était de nouveau entre ses bras, prêt à lui offrir son corps, son cœur et son âme. Le shérif n'était pas une petite nature mais le mafieux ne sembla rencontrer aucune difficulté à le soulever pour le déposer sur le bureau. Les dossiers se froissèrent sous ses fesses et un pot avec des stylos se répandit sur le sol, suivit de l'élégante plume en argent que Derek avait offerte à son oncle. Peter allongea son amant contre le bois un peu froid, suivant le mouvement pour ne pas quitter trop longtemps ses lèvres, c'est à peine si les deux hommes prenaient le temps de respirer. John s'attaqua aux boutons du pantalon de Peter, tandis que celui-ci en faisait de même avec le sien. Des caresses plus précises s'échangèrent soutenu par le rythme des gémissements et des grognements. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le shérif de Beacon Hills laissa Peter le mettre à plat ventre et baisser totalement son pantalon afin le préparer avec de la vaseline qu'il avait récupéré dans un tiroir de son bureau. John se fit une note mentale à lui-même _« demander à cet enfoiré pourquoi il conservait ça ici ?_ » Le nom et le visage d'Isaac affluèrent à son esprit mais il les chassa, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à celui-là. Il réglerait ça avec Hale tout à l'heure, lorsque son corps connaîtrait enfin l'apaisement, car là, tout de suite, la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment c'était de sentir le sexe long et dur de Peter le ravager, le marquer ! John redécouvrait une part de sa personnalité qu'il avait totalement annihilé. Les doigts qui se frayaient un passage en lui l'un après l'autre, lui arrachèrent autant de grimaces de douleurs que de soupir de bien-être. John se fichait royalement de savoir s'il était un pervers ! Il voulait juste crier son contentement à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, et tant pis si les hommes de mains les entendaient ! Il y en avait peu de toute manière dans la maison, seuls les plus proches de Peter avaient cet honneur. John redressa sa colonne vertébrale vers l'arrière de manière improbable lorsque les doigts en lui effleurèrent ce petit point si généreux en plaisir, lui arrachant un feulement. Peter, devant la position de débauché de John et ses gémissements osés, sentait une fièvre dévastatrice le submerger, il retira ses doigts et sans plus d'attention pénétra John d'une poussée résolue. Ce dernier cria sous douleur et s'agrippa à la table, tout à la joie de retrouver celui qui dans la souffrance lui apportait ce plaisir qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis son adolescence. Avec des mots crus que personne n'aurait cru possible d'entendre sortir de cette bouche, il incitait Peter à plus de sauvagerie. Et ce dernier n'avait d'autre but que de le contenter. Les doigts de John étaient presque blancs à force de serrer le bord de la table. Il se laissait malmener avec une exaltation sans commune mesure à tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver dans des bras féminins. Il retrouvait enfin ces émotions et ces sensations qui faisaient de lui un être entier. C'était cela qu'il voulait ! Qu'un homme le prenne avec férocité. Non, que Hale le prenne avec férocité ! Peter, la main appuyée sur le dos de John, le caressait tout en le maintenant avec celle qui enserrait sa hanche. John avait abandonné le pouvoir à Peter ! Il n'y avait rien de réellement doux entre eux, seulement la recherche de la jouissance, le désir de retisser un lien qui n'aurait jamais dû se briser. Avec son épouse, John avait toujours dû se restreindre, faire attention de ne pas la brusquer, elle avait besoin de milles attentions, alors que là, sous le corps de Peter, il pouvait lâcher la bride à ses pulsions, ses instincts qui réclamaient pour l'instant plus d'action et moins de sentiment. Se sentant proche, l'ainé des Hale se recula un peu, puis ramena brutalement le shérif sur sa verge, tout en laissant suffisamment d'espace pour que sa main glisse le long du dos, contourne les côtes et vienne se saisir du sexe de John. Le shérif sans aucune honte, se contorsionnait comme un diable pour plus de contact, plus de coups secs à l'intérieur de lui. Il vint entre gémissement et cri, le front poser sur le bureau et le corps courber vers l'avant comme un chat désirant qu'on lui flatte le dos. Peter fit encore quelques mouvements brusques puis explosa, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un hurlement muet.

Epuisés, ils se laissèrent tombés sur le meuble, John agréablement coincé entre le bois et le corps chaud de Peter. Il sentit ce dernier déposer un baiser sur sa nuque tout en caressant avec douceur sa peau, de son flanc à ses hanches. La joue posée sur un dossier quelconque, le shérif se laissait câliner.

\- Ce n'est vraiment plus de mon âge ! Je crois que je ne vais même pas pouvoir me redresser ! Et je ne te parle même pas de m'asseoir !

Peter éclata de rire, mais ce n'était pas moqueur cette fois, juste chaleureux. Il se pencha vers l'oreille du shérif sur laquelle il souffla doucement avant de murmurer :

\- Je t'aime toujours, John Stilinski… Plus que jamais.

\- Moi aussi, Peter Hale. Je ne sais pas si je fais une erreur mais je m'en moque. On va jusqu'au bout cette fois. Ensemble. Si ça doit nous conduire en enfer, alors on ira !

Le mafieux resserra ses bras autour du shérif tout en se disant que leur amour ressemblait à celui d'un oiseau et d'un poisson. Ils étaient si différents. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas réellement, _ils n'auraient qu'à s'aimer sur la rive…_ songea-t-il avec une certaine philosophie. Tout était possible avec de l'amour et de la volonté. Il voulait y croire comme il y avait cru à seize ans.

* * *

[1] Je suis parti du principe que Beacon Hills se situait vers Alameda comme je l'ai lu sur certains sites.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ^^ voici le nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci est corrigé par un nouveau bêta : **Thibziboy.**

Merci à lui de s'être porté volontaire, j'espère qu'il ne le regrette pas déjà lol

Et merci à vous de continuer à me suivre, d'avoir laissé une chance à cette fic.

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine à vous tous ^^

 **Chapitre 17**

 _Trois semaines plus tard…_

Lorsque John avait reçu un courrier officiel venant du bureau du maire, il avait compris que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin. Il s'attendait bien à une convocation un jour ou l'autre à présent qu'il fréquentait Peter, mais pas si rapidement. Il avait eu beau essayer, ses allées et venues n'avaient pu passer complètement inaperçues. Son uniforme le mettait sur le devant de la scène contrairement à Stiles, et les âmes biens pensantes de Beacon Hills n'avaient pas été longues à prononcer le terme pot-de-vin. A dire à qui voulait l'entendre, et même à qui ne le désirait pas, que le shérif « couvrait » Peter Hale. C'était un tel plaisir pour certains de cracher, même au sens figuré, sur un homme qui leur paraissait trop parfait pour leur propre conscience. Salir John Stilinski qui n'avait jamais rien eu à se reprocher - père et mari exemplaires, homme de cœur, officier intègre - les soulageait en quelque sorte du poids de leurs propres péchés. Montrer du doigt la faiblesse d'autrui les faisait se sentir plus forts, et mieux que lui. Sans oublier qu'il est des gens qui adorent dire aux autres comment ils doivent vivre et se comporter. Et tous ceux-là connaissaient enfin la béatitude de clouer au pilori le shérif de Beacon Hills. Cela les confortait dans leur supériorité morale.

La secrétaire du maire fit signe à John qu'il pouvait entrer. Il s'exécuta donc, et sur un signe de l'homme derrière son bureau s'installa sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Il regarda Brian Birds droit dans les yeux. Hors de question qu'il affiche une mine coupable alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, enfin selon sa nouvelle conception des choses.

\- Bonjour, Shérif.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le maire.

\- Je présume que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ?

\- En effet.

\- Et qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ?

L'homme ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa surprise. Il s'était attendu à une diatribe virulente de la part du shérif. Il lui semblait logique que celui-ci cherche à prouver sa bonne foi. Mais, il restait là, tranquillement installé, la tête haute, le regard qui ne fuyait pas, le dos droit. En réalité, sans même ouvrir la bouche, il était l'image même de la probité.

\- Je me défendrais si j'étais coupable de quelque chose, confirma-t-il. Mais je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher, donc aucune défense à apporter.

\- Pourtant vous fréquentez bien Peter Hale ?

\- C'est un ami d'enfance. Nous avions un différent mais nous l'avons résolu. Ma principale préoccupation est de protéger tous les habitants de la ville, et aux dernières nouvelles il est un citoyen comme les autres. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a jamais eu de condamnation à son encontre.

\- Vous louvoyez, shérif.

\- Non. La loi est la loi. Et jusqu'à présent rien d'officiel ne dit que Peter Hale l'ait enfreint. A moins que vous n'ayez des informations que je n'ai pas. Glaner dans son club par exemple.

Le maire, contrairement à ce qu'attendait John, ne s'offusqua pas mais éclata de rire. De toute évidence toute cette affaire semblait le divertir.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous démettre de vos fonctions, même si c'est ce que l'on attend de moi. Néanmoins, un jour ou l'autre vous reviendrez dans ce bureau, car lorsque les chiens sont lancés rien ne peut les arrêter, et j'ai bien peur qu'en ce moment ce soit vous le gibier. Je peux vous protéger, mais cela n'aura qu'un temps. C'est ma propre réélection que je mets en jeu si j'insiste trop. Et si je vous apprécie beaucoup, ce n'est pas à ce point. Donc, ou vous vous refaites une virginité en prenant vos distances vis-à-vis des Hale, ou vous vous préparez à changer de travail dans les mois à venir.

John soupira, il savait qu'une telle chose risquait de se produire mais il avait bien espéré y échapper. Il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir ! Il aimait Peter mais il avait également besoin de son poste de shérif pour les faire vivre lui et son fils. Il ne connaissait que ce travail ou presque et il l'aimait. Changer à son âge ne serait pas chose aisée.

\- Nous avons terminé, Monsieur le maire ?

\- Oui, shérif.

John se leva, il portait bien un poids sur ses épaules mais n'était pas encore abattu. Il se redressa même de manière à affronter l'avenir en le regardant lui aussi bien en face. Il avait promis à Peter de rester à ses côtés, alors s'il fallait balayer les rues de Beacon Hills, il le ferait sans regrets. Après tout, sa vie était loin d'être à son terme, il pouvait encore apprendre et évoluer. Tant qu'il avait de quoi mettre à manger dans l'assiette de Stiles et un toit pour les protéger, tout irait bien. Il ne renoncerait pas, pas cette fois.

\- Je ferai traîner les choses autant que je le pourrais, affirma Brian Birds.

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes un bon shérif et un homme bien. Je n'en dirais pas autant de ceux qui aboient à vos basques.

Ils se serrèrent la main par-dessus le bureau puis John quitta la pièce. Il réfléchissait déjà au futur.

* * *

Stiles en avait plus qu'assez ! Il était heureux que Derek le respecte en tant qu'individu, qu'il protège son innocence, mais là c'était trop ! C'était bien sympathique leurs petits jeux sexuels - bon d'accord, beaucoup plus que sympathique, ça le rendait complètement fou - cependant il voulait découvrir ce qu'était une vraie relation à présent. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire passer le message à son amant mais celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille, il ne semblait pas comprendre son besoin de faire évoluer leur amour par la possession physique. Il avait naturellement quelques craintes, et c'était normal, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne désirait pas offrir son corps à Derek, il était même très enthousiaste à cette idée, mais ce crétin continuait de repousser ses avances dès que Stiles allait dans ce sens. L'adolescent aurait trépigner d'impatience et de colère s'il n'avait pas eu peur de passer encore plus pour un gosse aux yeux de Derek qui semblait vouloir le cantonner dans ce rôle ! Comment être plus clair sans avoir à verbaliser ses désirs ? De toute évidence, ce n'était pas possible, il allait devoir lui parler franchement. C'était un peu gênant mais pas insurmontable, non ? Après tout ce qu'ils faisaient d'autre… Ses yeux se firent un peu vagues en repensant à la première fois où Derek avait pris son sexe en bouche, puis franchement lumineux en songeant à celle où il lui avait appris à en faire autant pour lui. Malgré le geste qui aurait pu lui donner un sentiment d'humiliation, il s'était au contraire senti fort, puissant de détenir la jouissance de son amant entre ses lèvres. Il détenait le pouvoir de satisfaire ou non Derek, le demandeur c'était l'autre, pas lui. L'homme n'avait pas boudé son plaisir, surprit de voir que Stiles apprenait très vite. Il ne se braquait jamais quoique Derek lui montre. Il connaissait l'hésitation des premiers instants, mais n'avait jamais honte de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Si l'un d'entre eux avait des appréhensions, au fond c'était Derek Hale. Il craignait constamment de voir Stiles fuir à toutes jambes en découvrant le sexe entre homme même s'ils y allaient lentement. Pourtant jusqu'à présent, l'adolescent n'avait rien fait qui puisse laisser supposer qu'une telle chose lui ait traversé l'esprit. Stiles savait qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Il se moquait du reste. Aucun doute ne l'habitait. Il pensait avoir démontré tout cela à Derek, alors pourquoi ce dernier hésitait encore ? Voilà un mystère qu'il devait rapidement résoudre.

Lorsque Derek arriva essoufflé dans la chambre de Stiles – il garait toujours son Alvis loin de la maison du shérif à présent – l'adolescent l'accueilli avec un drôle de sourire qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il fut certain dans la seconde que celui-ci préparait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il s'approcha et l'enlaça avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui emprunter un baiser, et non voler puisqu'ils se les lui rendait toujours.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ? demanda-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

\- Non, j'ai envie qu'on reste ici.

\- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête…

\- Une idée derrière la tête et une envie brulante dans les reins.

Derek pencha son visage vers le cou de l'adolescent tout en riant.

\- Je t'ai à peine touché !

\- Mais penser à toi, à ta bouche, à tes mains, à ton corps, et à ça plus précisément, est entièrement suffisant.

Sur le « ça » Stiles avait poser sa main sur le sexe de son amant qu'il caressa de manière à bien faire comprendre qu'il attendait une réaction enthousiaste, laquelle vint d'ailleurs très vite.

\- J'ai créé un monstre, souffla Derek dans un soupir de plaisir.

\- Tu le regrettes, tu ne te sens plus à la hauteur ? interrogea Stiles, taquin.

Son expression, rusée et moqueuse à la fois, piqua la fierté de l'homme. Il saisit l'adolescent sous les cuisses pour le soulever et coller son corps au sien. Stiles enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek tout en l'embrassant furieusement. Il se retrouva sur son lit sur lequel on venait de le jeter comme un paquet de linge.

\- Eh ! s'insurgea-t-il la mine mi furieuse mi espiègle.

Le surplombant, le mafieux l'observait goguenard.

\- Tu as encore des choses à apprendre… comme la maîtrise de soi.

\- Je ne veux pas être maître de moi, et surtout je ne veux pas que tu le sois.

Stiles se redressa souplement, s'assit sur le bord du lit et dégrafa le pantalon de son amant avant de saisir sa verge entre ses doigts et ses lèvres. Le fait d'être habillé devait donner à la scène un air encore plus licencieux songea Derek dont le corps avide réagissait comme l'avait escompté l'adolescent. Puis il fut simplement incapable de penser. Stiles jouait avec art sur la gamme du plaisir qu'il offrait, et de l'excitation que ce geste provoquait chez lui. Derek agrippa les cheveux de l'adolescent pour le malmener un peu, mais ce dernier ne montra aucun signe d'embarras, il mit seulement plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Le sexe de Derek qui sortait et entrait de sa bouche avait quelque chose d'hypnotique qui rendait Stiles euphorique. Mais pas au point d'oublier ce qu'il voulait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta avec un sourire de prédateur. Derek encore pris dans son plaisir non abouti le regarda, surpris, les prunelles illuminées d'une flamme qui semblait provenir directement de l'Enfer, même si elle conduisait au Paradis. Il fut tenté un instant d'appuyer sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de l'adolescent pour l'obliger à continuer, mais y renonça, son amour plus fort que son désir.

\- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il la voix rauque et mais néanmoins ferme.

Stiles le fixa et commença à se déshabiller.

\- Si tu veux jouir, Derek, cette fois ce sera en moi.

Les yeux de chouette du cadet des Hale aurait vraiment valu d'être immortalisés, songea Stiles fort diverti par la surprise que son si stoïque petit ami ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

\- Tu essaies de me manipuler ?

\- Non, je te dis clairement ce que je veux puisque l'insinuer n'a pas suffi.

Il était vraiment sûr de lui, et cela amusait autant Derek que ça l'excitait. Une fois nu, l'adolescent avait entrepris de dévêtir l'homme qui se laissait faire avec un sourire à la fois doux et railleur accroché au coin des lèvres. Malgré son assurance, les doigts de Stiles tremblaient un peu sur les boutons de la chemise. Derek posa ses mains sur les siennes avec tendresse afin de l'aider tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Lorsque que la chemise tomba au sol, précédée par un gilet à rayures noir, et suivie d'un tricot sans manches blanc, les mains de Stiles glissèrent sur la peau de son amant comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, que cet homme fabuleux était à lui. Le frisson qui parcourut l'épiderme à cet effleurement le mit en joie. C'était grisant de voir Derek si sensible à son toucher. Il sentit l'homme mordiller son cou et son oreille, avant qu'il ne le pousse délicatement à s'allonger sur le lit, son corps collé au sien. Il portait encore son pantalon ouvert et Stiles s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour seulement le contempler. Installés sur le côté, ils se faisaient face. La main de Derek caressait la hanche de Stiles avec tellement d'amour qu'on ne pouvait l'ignorer.

\- Pourquoi tu sembles hésiter ? murmura l'adolescent. Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! Si je continue à me retenir je vais finir par trépasser ! Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas fait l'amour à qui que ce soit, je te rappelle.

Dire que cette phrase mit Stiles en joie aurait été comme dire que l'océan était une baignoire.

\- Vraiment personne ?

Ses yeux brillants de bonheur frappèrent Derek en plein cœur. Ce gosse allait le tuer !

\- Non. Tu ne m'avais pas demandé clairement de ne pas aller voir ailleurs, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne vois plus que toi depuis que je t'ai renversé sur cette route boueuse… Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait Stiles Stilinski, mais je t'ai dans la peau !

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour traditionnelle, mais Stiles se sentait pousser des ailes en entendant ces mots simples qu'il savait sincères.

\- Alors, pourquoi maintiens-tu cette distance entre nous ?

\- Parce que j'adore ce que nous avons, ce que nous vivons là. Ce sont des moments que nous ne retrouverons plus, et toi tout particulièrement. Tu sais, ma première fois a été… un peu bâclée. Il ne pensait qu'à posséder mon corps et j'ai cru que ça me suffirait, mais je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé vivre à l'époque ce que je vis avec toi, ce que j'essaie de t'offrir.

Stiles, ému, posa sa main sur la joue rugueuse de Derek puis colla son front au sien.

\- Tu es mon miracle, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, aimer quelqu'un comme toi, souffla l'adolescent tout contre les lèvres de l'homme. Et surtout être aimé par toi. Ces dernières semaines ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Je suis heureux à tes côtés. Je ne sais pas qui je dois remercier pour ça, Dieu ou Diable, mais je m'en moque. Nous allons faire l'amour, et cela ne nous enlèvera rien, au contraire. Tu m'as montré à quel point tu m'aimes en étant si patient. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le dises, car tu me le démontres tous les jours. Et moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de concrétiser mon amour pour toi en te donnant ce que personne d'autre n'aura. Je ne sais pas si tu seras mon dernier amant ou même le seul, mais tu seras le premier, et ça aussi nous ne le retrouverons plus, mais j'ai envie de le vivre, parce que je vis toujours dans le présent. Le passé je fais beaucoup d'effort pour m'en défaire, et l'avenir je me refuse à l'envisager. Nous sommes là, dans ce lit, maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Derek couvrit le visage de Stiles de petits baisers aussi affectueux que sensuels. Une fois encore, l'adolescent venait de l'étonner par sa maturité et sa manière de voir les choses. C'était lui qui soutenait l'homme et non le contraire comme cela aurait dû être. En quelques mots, et avec son regard empli d'amour, il avait ranimé le désir de Derek bien plus qu'avec des caresses osées, c'était là le pouvoir de Stiles Stilinski sur Derek Hale. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément, et tous les gestes qui suivirent recelaient autant de passion que de tendresse. L'homme honorait chaque parcelle du corps de Stiles, allumant de petits brasiers partout où ses doigts et sa bouche s'activaient et le feu s'étiraient et se s'intensifier pour le posséder totalement, l'emmener au bord de la folie. Leurs corps s'effleuraient et se heurtaient en alternance, peau contre peau. Stiles connaissait déjà le corps de Derek, mais il n'avait de cesse de le parcourir à nouveau, marquant son territoire en conquérant. Il ne manifestait pas de réelle pudeur ou timidité, Derek avait annihilé tout cela aux cours des semaines précédentes. Et la crainte qu'il aurait pu ressentir, l'homme la noyait dans le plaisir. L'adolescent s'offrait entièrement et sans concession. Le mafieux, conscient du cadeau qui lui était octroyé et de la magie de cet instant qui ne reviendrait jamais, pas de la même manière, prenait tout son temps. Ses lèvres embrassèrent l'attache de la cheville fine de Stiles, la mordillèrent, puis remontèrent la courbe de sa jambe laissant de petites traces rouges tout au long de leur passage, alors que sa main suivait un chemin identique sur son autre cuisse. Il évita son sexe érigé pour s'attaquer à son ventre. Là, il laissa sa langue cajoler le nombril avant de l'abandonner pour continuer sa route vers les tétons. Stiles gémissait doucement, ne cherchant aucunement à dissimuler le bien que lui faisaient les attentions de Derek. Il voulut descendre sa main pour caresser sa verge douloureuse mais l'homme l'arrêta.

\- Pas encore, souffla-t-il.

Il semblait lui-même souffrir si l'on écoutait attentivement le vibrato de ses cordes vocales.

Parfois, Stiles sentait le sexe dur de Derek frôler sa peau, ou se frotter plus fermement contre elle dans un mouvement incontrôlé, mais l'homme se reprenait aussitôt, et l'adolescent devina que c'était pour faire durer son plaisir à lui. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette charmante torture qui lui était imposée. Son corps le criait à Derek qui l'ignorait superbement.

\- Derek… couina-t-il sur un ton désespéré mais non dénué d'autorité.

\- Je te trouve bien impatient…

\- Et toi, trop patient, gémit l'adolescent.

Stiles sentit les lèvres de l'homme sourire contre son torse, et ses mains se faire encore plus légères sur ses côtes. Sa bouche remonta taquiner son oreille qu'il avait si sensible, comme une délicieuse punition pour avoir tenté de se rebeller. Derek releva un instant la tête pour contempler à nouveau le visage de son amant. Celui-ci, les yeux à demi fermés, se mordait la lèvre inférieure déjà rouge des baisers dont Derek les avait honorées durant sa balade charnelle. Il était merveilleusement beau ! A la fois fin et masculin. Aucune ambigüité. L'homme grava cette image dans ses souvenirs afin de ne jamais l'oublier. Elle ferait parti des trésors les plus précieux du mafieux. Un peu étonné par son immobilité subite, Stiles souleva ses paupières sur son regard brumeux et un peu égaré. Derek aurait aimé lui murmurer à l'instant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Il avait l'étrange sensation que les prononcer, même tout bas, attirerait sur eux une terrible malédiction. Ce sentiment n'avait aucun sens mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Alors, pour contrecarrer le mauvais sort, il aima Stiles encore plus fort. Il abaissa son visage jusqu'à son aine qu'il embrassa, puis prit son sexe entre ses lèvres. Après de longs va et vient et des caresses attentives, il réalisa une chose horrible. Il se redressa un peu en marmonnant :

\- Mais ce que je suis con !

Stiles l'observa alors avec un air dubitatif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- La vaseline… Tu penses bien que je ne me ballade pas avec ça sur moi !

Derek en aurait hurlé de frustration s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'ameuter tout le quartier. Stiles, lui, commença à sourire. Il poussa Derek de manière à pouvoir se pencher pour atteindre le dessous de son lit, et ressortit fièrement un récipient en verre d'un coffre en bois. Il éclata de rire devant la mine abasourdie de l'homme, et la lueur de nette soulagement dans son regard.

\- Comment tu as eu ça, toi ?

\- Mon père…

Derek l'interrompit.

\- Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir finalement.

C'était un peu dérangeant de savoir que le shérif de Beacon hills avait pensé à ce genre de détails en supposant qu'ils en auraient besoin. Cet homme n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, plus Derek le connaissait et plus il comprenait l'amour que son oncle lui portait. Il se saisit du pot puis chassa ses deux-là de son esprit pour revenir à des choses plus urgentes et divertissantes. Il reprit ses caresses et ses mignardises sur un Stiles qui n'en avait pas réellement besoin mais qui appréciait grandement. A aucun moment son excitation n'avait connu de diminution mais pas la peine de le dire après tout... Il se laissait donc de nouveau choyer, et accueillie la langue de son amant dans le creux de ses fesses avec un soupir de plaisir. Il ne montra pas la moindre hésitation lorsque Derek le suréleva pour faire pénétrer en lui le bout d'un doigt enduit de vaseline. Au grand étonnement de l'homme, il ne se crispa même pas, il était totalement détendu, et en confiance surtout réalisa-t-il dans un rayonnement de bonheur parfait. Jamais Derek ne s'était sentit aussi grand. Il ressentait l'impression plaisante d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, de ne pas avoir échouer. Au second doigt, il y eu bien une petite crispation mais elle ne dura guère. Il chercha et trouva ce point en Stiles, qui lui donnerait beaucoup de plaisir. C'était une découverte pour l'adolescent. Jamais Derek n'avait osé aller jusque-là, même s'il y avait songé à maintes reprises. Pour le préparer au mieux, et surtout ne pas provoquer trop rapidement sa jouissance, il présenta un troisième doigt qui cette fois arracha une petite grimace à Stiles mais rien d'insurmontable. Lorsqu'il jugea que cela suffisait, et surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre s'il voulait pénétrer Stiles et ne pas jouir sur ses couvertures lamentablement, il déposa de la vaseline sur son propre sexe, en rajouta sur l'entrée de Stiles et se présenta afin d'entrer doucement pour ne pas brusquer son amant. Cette fois, il sentit nettement les ongles de l'adolescent percer sa peau au niveau de ses omoplates alors qu'il se raccrochait désespérément à lui. L'homme hésita à continuer mais son amant ne sembla pas le rejeter ou changer d'avis, alors Derek lui accorda seulement le temps dont il avait besoin, progressant lentement. Un fois bien niché à l'intérieur de Stiles, il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence, ce qui lui permis de se calmer lui-même un peu car à ce moment-là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, céder à ses pulsions, chercher son plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit que son amant se détendait, il amorça son premier vrai mouvement, les yeux clos pour se concentrer sur Stiles et non sur lui. L'adolescent, au début, ne trouva pas cela agréable, il sentait un frottement déplaisant qu'il apprécia à sa grande surprise de plus en plus. C'était étrange de ne faire qu'un avec Derek. C'était vraiment la finalité de leur relation, il sut avec certitude qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Lorsque le plaisir à l'état brut se mêla à son bien-être émotionnel ce fut simplement prodigieux. Il lâcha les épaules de son amant, se courba vers l'arrière pour aller à sa rencontre, les mains crispées sur la couverture, non pas de douleur mais d'extase pure. Ce qu'il éprouvait là, n'avait plus rien à voir avec leurs petits jeux sexuels. C'était un partage de tout ce qu'ils étaient. Et au fur et à mesure que leurs corps se couvraient de sueur, se cherchaient, que la jouissance montait, les gémissements emplissaient la pièce comme un chant sacré. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de mal dans ce don qu'il se faisaient l'un à l'autre, ils en étaient convaincus. Rien ne pourrait leur arracher ces minutes merveilleuses, où le monde devenait inexistant mais ne tournait pourtant que pour eux. Derek posa à nouveau sa main sur le sexe de Stiles lorsqu'il se sentit proche de la rupture. Il ne se laissa aller que lorsqu'il eut entendu son amant hurler de plaisir en se répandant entre ses doigts. Stiles sentait déjà son corps se relâcher quand le sperme de Derek se déversa en lui, et ce fut presque aussi fort que son orgasme, bien que différent.

Ils restèrent ainsi, lié l'un à l'autre, aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent mais les bras de l'homme manifestaient leur désir de repos, et il ne pouvait décemment laisser tomber la totalité de son poids sur Stiles. Il se déplaça donc sur le côté, se retirant, puis ramena l'adolescent contre lui de manière possessive. Ils échangèrent encore quelques caresses mais elles n'étaient plus que tendresse. Stiles réclama un baiser qui lui fut accorder avec tout l'amour que Derek pu lui transmettre ainsi. Ils étaient heureux et comblés. L'extérieur continuait sa ronde, mais sans eux. Ils profitaient sereinement de leur petite bulle de bonheur. Seuls sur terre pour toute la fin de l'après-midi.

A suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous ^^ Me voilà aujourd'hui avec un jour d'avance pour cause d'absence demain ^^

Un grand merci à vous pour toutes vos marques d'attention et votre soutien ^^

Je vous souhaite un excellent dimanche qui j'espère sera un jour de repos et de plaisirs en tout genres ^^

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^

 **Bêta : Thibziboy**

 **Chapitre 18**

John, pressé contre le flanc de Peter, reposait au milieu des draps défaits. La tête posée sur le torse de son amant, il écoutait les battements calmes et réguliers de son cœur. Le mafieux, dans un geste amoureux, caressait paresseusement son dos, s'attardant parfois au niveau de la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour tendrement, langoureusement avec pour compagnon l'éclatant soleil de quinze heures qui jetait sur eux ses rayons complices. La maison, à l'abri des regards, ne nécessitait pas que l'on tire les rideaux, et cela arrangeait les deux hommes qui voulait se voir, se gorger du plaisir de revoir enfin l'autre dans ses bras dans la chaleureuse lumière du jour. Ils avaient besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve.

John bailla et s'étira sans pour autant bouger plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il se sentait bien et ne souhaitait en aucun cas s'éloigner de la rassurante présence du corps de Peter. Il devait bien souvent attendre la nuit ou ses jours de congés pour voir son amant. S'échapper de son boulot attirait trop l'attention, il se devait de rester aussi discret que possible pour éviter au maximum les ennuis. Le maire avait tenu parole, on ne lui reprochait rien officiellement pour le moment, mais un jour ou l'autre, il en irait différemment. Lorsque qu'une rumeur nait, elle ne peut qu'enfler. Pour l'instant, il préférait taire tout cela à Peter afin de ne pas lui apporter plus de soucis qu'il n'en supportait déjà.

Pourtant, malgré les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête, John n'aurait renoncé à cet amour pour rien au monde, à part pour Stiles, mais Dieu sait que cela lui aurait coûté ! Il n'aurait pas cru de nouveau éprouver avec autant de force ce sentiment d'abandon et de malaise qu'il avait connu à seize ans dès qu'il n'était plus auprès de Peter. L'âge et l'expérience n'avait rien changé à cela. Aujourd'hui comme hier ils devaient se cacher, se voir rapidement et pas assez à son goût, avec la crainte toujours présente que cela finisse par se savoir. Il était infiniment triste lorsqu'il songeait que son fils vivait la même chose avec probablement le même ressenti. De brèves rencontres furtives qui n'engendraient au final que la solitude et le mal-être que l'on éprouve à être séparé de son amant. Et malgré cela, tout valait mieux qu'une séparation définitive. Il aurait tellement voulu que le monde soit différent, que Stiles et Derek vivent leur amour librement et surtout loin de tout danger. Evidemment, il aurait aimé connaître cela pour lui aussi, mais ils étaient plus âgés, plus sages, choses que n'étaient pas les deux jeunes. John avait souvent peur qu'ils fassent preuve d'imprudence et soient pris sur le fait comme cela leur était arrivé à eux par le passé, qu'ils finissent par souffrir atrocement. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec l'idée de son fils en prison au milieu de brutes épaisses qui le détruiraient consciencieusement jour après jour. Aucun homme, aucune femme ne méritait d'être puni de la sorte pour avoir le seul tort d'aimer une personne du même sexe qu'eux. Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient pas cela ? Pourquoi toujours juger ? Toujours imposer ? Ce n'était que de l'amour !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, John ? Je te sens soucieux.

\- Rien, sourit-il contre le torse de Peter, je suis juste un peu inquiet pour nous tous.

L'homme passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux du shérif.

\- Ça va aller…

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, je le sens dans ta voix. Ne me mens pas, c'est très désagréable. Tu me cache encore quelque chose pas vrai ?

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

\- Je déteste lorsque tu fais ça, me laisser sur le bas-côté, ignorant des problèmes. Je suis un homme, pas un gosse et je suis shérif, je crois que je peux entendre les soucis qui nous guettent. Ne m'infantilise pas à mon âge, tu veux ! C'est très vexant !

\- Je veux juste te garder à l'écart de mes affaires… Je sais que tu as des ennuis, que tu risques ta place. Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça. Je ne suis pas le seul à faire des cachoteries.

John releva la tête afin de plonger son regard dans celui attentif de Peter. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur face à face.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Personne n'est en danger. Et à quoi ça t'avance de le savoir, tu ne peux rien faire de toute manière pour que je conserve mon poste.

\- Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent mais je me sens coupable… Tu peux comprendre ça ? Et en même temps je n'arrive pas à regretter. La seule idée de t'éloigner de moi me fait un mal ! Je sais que c'est ce que je devrais faire mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu vois, tu réfléchis encore tout seul ! Tu ne te demandes même pas si moi je le supporterais ! Si c'est ce que je veux. Je me moque qu'on me renvoie, ou de ne pas être réélu. Je veux rester près de toi, et tu n'as pas à décider de ce qui est le mieux pour nous, tout seul dans ton coin. Je suis ton amant, pas un de tes subalternes, je prends mes propres décisions, tu dois accepter ce fait, c'est clair ?

\- Limpide, déclara Peter avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi s'il y a un réel problème, si j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter, parce que ça, c'est vraiment important.

\- En toute franchise, je ne sais pas. Je sais que Gérard prépare un coup fourré mais je ne sais pas lequel. Il est entouré d'hommes de confiance au même titre que moi, impossible de l'espionner. Il mûri ses plans seul, et ne se fait aider qu'au dernier moment lorsqu'il ne peut plus y avoir de fuite. Ce qui me laisse peu de marge de manœuvre. En général, je sais la pièce que les gens vont avancer sur l'échiquier, ce qui me permet de contrer le coup, mais pas avec Gérard. Il est malin et dérangé, ce qui le rend vraiment dangereux car imprévisible.

\- Tu as peur de lui ?

\- Pour les gosses et toi, oui.

\- Il ne peut pas savoir pour Stiles et moi…

Pourtant ce nœud qui contractait son estomac dans un spasme douloureux et angoissant n'avait toujours pas quitté John. Il tentait de rationnaliser ce mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours, mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir. Dès que les brumes du plaisir et de l'orgasme les quittaient ils revenaient chacun à leurs inquiétudes. Mais pour John, ils devaient aussi partager cela, pas rester chacun de leur côté à ruminer.

\- Tu… reprit le shérif pour faire part de son opinion.

Mais il fut interrompu par des coups donner contre la porte. Peter signala à l'intrus qu'il arrivait, passa rapidement son pantalon puis referma la porte entre la chambre et le salon de ses appartements. John ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était pour protéger sa pudeur ou pour converser sans qu'il sache ce qui se disaient. Il se leva à son tour et colla son oreille contre le battant, il se rendit hélas vite compte que celui-ci était trop épais pour qu'il perçoive autre chose que des murmures, contrariés pour Peter, cela il le sentait. Lorsque la personne se retira, il retourna s'allonger sur le lit comme s'il avait attendu sagement. Néanmoins, en voyant le visage fermé de Peter, il se redressa de nouveau, en alerte.

\- Qui c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'était Isaac.

John grogna à l'énoncé du prénom mais cette fois le mafieux n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de se moquer, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter John. Devant son air interrogateur Peter souffla et balaya de la main les explications qu'il aurait pu fournir avant de finir de se vêtir. Le shérif, en colère, vint se planter devant son amant et le poussa brutalement d'une poussée de la main sur le torse.

\- J'attends la suite des explications, et tu as intérêt à me les donner !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Eh bien on ne le dirait pas à voir ta tête !

\- Tu m'énerves, je n'ai pas le temps là ! J'ai des choses à faire !

\- Tu vas le prendre !

\- John ! siffla Peter pour le mettre en garde.

\- Ne prend pas ce ton menaçant avec moi, tu sais que ça ne marche pas ! Je t'écoute, répondit aussi sec le shérif pas du tout impressionné.

Peter pesa le pour et le contre, mais se dit que finalement il était préférable de parler à son amant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant une main sur sa nuque.

\- J'ai mis Isaac et Boyd à la surveillance de Stiles et Derek. Mais ces deux idiots ont trouvé amusant de les semer ! Ils vont m'entendre ! De la part de ton gamin, je peux le comprendre, il n'a que dix-sept ans après tout, mais Derek, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?! Il sait que nous ne devons jamais être seul, que c'est dangereux ! Il se croit toujours plus fort que tout le monde cet imbécile !

\- Ok ok, calme toi, ce n'est pas si dramatique, ils vont revenir… Ils ne sont sans doute pas loin. Où les ont-ils perdus ?

\- A la sortie de la ville, sur la route de San Francisco.

John posa son index sur le pli qui marquait le front de Peter, signe de son anxiété. Il le lissa alors que son amant relevait son visage vers lui.

\- On va les suivre, murmura le shérif.

Peter saisit la main de John et l'embrassa. Il avait régulièrement ce genre de petits gestes affectueux qui faisait battre le cœur du shérif beaucoup plus rapidement. Ils le rassuraient sur les véritables sentiments de son amant. Les deux hommes avaient facilement trouvé un équilibre entre la passion parfois un peu brusque et la tendresse, le respect aussi. Pour l'heure, le seul problème entre eux résidait dans le fait que Peter le tenait constamment à l'écart de ce qui se passait dans son monde, et John trouvait cela blessant mais également dangereux pour eux et pour les enfants, car oui, il considérait Derek comme un enfant par rapport à leur expérience de la vie.

\- Ils ont pu s'arrêter n'importe où, souffla Peter. De plus, leur but est de se cacher pour rester seuls. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux attendre leur retour. Mais crois-moi je vais leur passer un savon qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier !

Ce qu'il avait omis de dire à John, c'est que Gérard Argent aussi avait échappé à la surveillance qu'il avait mise en place. Ils étaient tous dans la nature, et pour Peter cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il avait pris Derek en chasse pour le tuer.

\- Finalement, tu as raison. On va tenter de les retrouver.

A peine les mots énoncés, Peter mettait la moitié du clan sur le pied de guerre, ce que John trouva étrange pour une simple escapade en amoureux. Ils cherchèrent toute la fin de l'après-midi puis renoncèrent. Lorsque l'Alvis se gara finalement devant la maison à la nuit tombée, Peter sortit de la bâtisse comme un taureau en train de charger. Son poing effaça aussi sec l'air de contentement qu'affichait le visage de son neveu. Ce dernier, sous la force du coup, recula d'un bon pas, les yeux furieux.

\- Ne refait jamais ça ! hurla son oncle, hors de lui. Si Isaac et Boyd sont à tes côtés, c'est que je l'ai décidé.

\- J'en ai marre de les avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Nous avions juste besoin d'être un peu seuls !

\- Tu te rends compte du danger que tu cours, et pire de celui que tu fais courir à Stiles. Je croyais que tu étais un homme raisonnable qui saurait prendre soin de son amant, mais j'avais tort.

\- Nous avons passé une après-midi tranquille, et il est juste chez lui en parfaite sécurité. Et comme tu le vois, je vais très bien également. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire autant !

Peter serra les poings si fort que ses doigts devinrent blancs.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot trop sûr de lui ! Et c'est souvent ce qui conduit les imbéciles à la mort !

Derek était d'autant plus contrarié qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il avait fait méritait une scène de cet acabit.

\- Eh bien si tu le permets, l'idiot va aller prendre une douche et se reposer en attendant l'heure d'aller au club. Cela t'a peut-être échappé, mais je suis un homme adulte capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Je veux bien t'obéir pour le boulot, mais ma vie privée je la gère seul.

\- Derek ne me pousse pas à bout !

\- Alors arrête d'être toujours sur mon dos !

\- L'amour te rend vraiment plus stupide que je ne l'aurais cru. Fou le camp avant que je te cogne pour de bon. Si tu remets ta vie ou celle de Stiles en danger, nous le placerons loin de toi dans un pensionnat. A l'autre bout du pays s'il le faut !

Ce fut au tour de Derek d'afficher toute sa fureur.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu crois que John te laissera mettre son fils en danger ?! Cela devrait être ta principale préoccupation, Derek, et non ta queue !

Le jeune homme observa le shérif qui préférait garder le silence et les laisser régler ça entre eux. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs donner tort à Peter.

\- Ce n'était qu'une balade ! s'exclama le jeune homme, partagé entre la crainte que son oncle mette sa menace à exécution, et la contrariété de se sentir constamment dans un monde étriqué. Je saurais le protéger.

\- On ne se « _balade_ » pas quand on est un Hale, pas sans hommes pour assurer nos arrières en tout cas. Réfléchis, et tu sauras que j'ai raison. Pense avec ta tête, ça te changera !

Derek serra les dents puis passa en trombe devant les deux hommes. Il se réfugia dans ses appartements. Il était furieux contre son oncle mais également contre sa vie et ce qu'il était. Il trouvait la réaction de Peter exagérée, mais pas inappropriée car au fond il avait raison. Et c'était le plus difficile à accepter. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, il devait évacuer toute cette colère en lui, et la douleur était sans conteste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il récidiva deux fois, avant de se calmer puis se servit un verre qu'il avala cul sec avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

Peter, toujours planté sur le perron, tourna les talons pour entrer à son tour mais se heurta à John.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore oublié de me dire ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, tu as une autre raison d'être enragé à ce point. Je veux la connaître. Maintenant. Derek à raison, ce qu'il a fait est idiot mais ta colère est disproportionnée. Il est certes plus âgé que Stiles, mais il reste un jeune homme, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer.

\- Et lui, ne doit jamais ignorer qui il est ! Son âge n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

\- Peter…

Celui-ci essaya de contourner le shérif pour l'ignorer mais ce dernier resserra sa main sur le haut de son bras.

\- Je pensais que nous partagions un peu plus que des draps ! Que nous serions sur un pied d'égalité, et là ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne le tolérais pas, je te préviens. Je ne serais pas une chose qui te permets d'évacuer tes pulsions sexuelles en attendant de passer à un autre ! C'est tout ou rien, Peter.

Le ton de John était redevenu froid et posé, ce qui démontrait le sérieux de sa mise en garde. Le mafieux posa sa main sur la joue du shérif dans un geste apaisant et affectueux.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Je t'aime et tu le sais.

\- Alors ais de la considération pour moi. Je ne suis pas une petite épouse discrète que tu peux tenir à l'écart.

Peter eut un rire bas qui détendit l'atmosphère.

\- Ça, je dois dire que ta carrure ne prête pas à confusion, et tu porterais très mal la robe blanche et les dentelles. Il reprit très vite son sérieux. D'accord, puisque tu veux le savoir, nous avons perdu Gérard en même temps que les gamins. Et je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout.

\- Je comprends mieux. Je vais rentrer pour m'assurer que Stiles va bien.

\- Je t'envoie immédiatement deux hommes pour surveiller ta maison.

\- Merci.

Peter pris John dans ses bras.

\- Fait attention à toi, on ne sait jamais.

\- C'est ma réplique ça, murmura le shérif contre son oreille. C'est tout de même toi, la cible.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme facile à tuer, sourit Peter.

\- Mais moi non plus, rétorqua son amant.

Ils se détachèrent à regret puis John remonta dans sa voiture et quitta la propriété. Le mafieux aurait donner la moitié de sa fortune pour pouvoir le garder constamment à ses côtés, avec son fils. Ils seraient bien plus à l'abri derrière les hauts murs de la propriété et le barrage que formait ses hommes de main. Mais il aurait beau se débattre et tempêter, deux hommes ne vivaient pas ensemble, surtout pas un Hale et un Stilinski.

En se garant, John constata avec soulagement que la maison était éclairée, Stiles était bien là. Il entra, le pas léger, en appelant son fils du salon comme il en avait l'habitude. A l'instant même où seul le silence lui répondit, le shérif sentit son estomac se nouer et sa respiration se saccader. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où la lumière laissait supposer la présence de l'adolescent. Au premier coup d'œil, il nota la présence d'un verre brisé sur le sol, et de traces de pas ensanglantées. Visiblement, Stiles avait marché sur les tessons pieds nus. Très vite, il devint évident qu'il y avait eu lutte. La bouteille de lait était renversée sur le comptoir et continuait de s'égoutter, un sandwich à peine entamé, gisait près du four, et contre le placard, une nouvelle trace de sang, en hauteur celle-ci, pouvait indiquer que l'on avait violemment cogner la tête de son fils contre le meuble. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie d'homme, John sentit la panique l'envahir, la première avait été à l'annonce de la maladie de Claudia. Il restait figé, se demandant qui appeler en premier. Finalement, il inspira plusieurs fois à plein poumons, et se rappela qu'il devait agir et vite s'il voulait retrouver son fils. Le shérif en lui appela ses adjoints pour déclarer la disparition de Stiles, puis le côté John prévint Peter. Ce dernier, resta sans voix durant une minute, puis fit de son mieux pour rassurer son amant, lui promettant qu'il lui ramènerait son fils. Les deux hommes savaient que cette promesse était écrite sur du sable mais ils firent semblant d'y croire. Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait bien vouloir à Stiles ? Peter avait déjà sa petite idée et elle ne lui plaisait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne plut au shérif lorsqu'il lui en fit part. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, John raccrocha puis gagna le poste alors que Peter s'activait de son côté, avant de faire la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait dû faire ses derniers temps : prévenir Derek.

A suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de Pâques ^^

Merci pour toutes vos marques d'intérêt pour cette histoire qui se termine dans deux chapitres. Déjà rédigés je le rappelle pour ceux qui stressent un peu lol

Bon lundi et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance de l'être ^^

Bêta Thibziboy

Chapitre 19

Le plus difficile pour Peter dans les jours qui suivirent fut de maîtriser Derek. Même John était plus calme. Inquiet jusqu'à la nausée, il ne se laissait pas pour autant aveugler par la fureur comme l'était le jeune homme. Ce dernier se sentait tellement responsable de ce qui arrivait à son amant que cela le rongeait de l'intérieur comme un acide. La culpabilité et la douleur de la perte le rendaient aussi dangereux qu'un animal blessé.

Depuis plus de dix jours maintenant, les trois hommes n'avaient aucune nouvelle de l'adolescent, c'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface du globe, avalé par Dieu sait quel enfer, et Argent avec lui. Derek, totalement fou et incontrôlable, parcourait Beacon Hills de long en large, examinant chaque centimètre carré à la loupe. Leurs hommes ne connaissaient plus le mot repos, poussés jusqu'à l'épuisement par le jeune Hale. Peter dû intervenir, ce qui déclencha entre eux une dispute qui fit trembler la maison sur ses fondations.

De son côté, le shérif cherchait Stiles de manière officielle, faisant de son mieux pour juguler son angoisse, mais chaque jour passé se révélait plus difficile que le précédent. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre faisait à son petit garçon ? Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? Peter lui assurait que oui, puisqu'après tout, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé son corps, mais cela ne suffisait pas à rassurer le père qu'il était. Des images cauchemardesques venaient bien souvent le hanter et ébranler son courage. Le mafieux menait des recherches lui aussi. Hélas, sans plus de résultats que John ou Derek. Il faisait son possible pour garder la tête froide, et réfléchir de manière appropriée mais c'était une gageure. Il sentait son monde vaciller, et sa haine d'Argent, plus brulante que jamais, nécroser son cœur. Gérard avait attaqué en traitre, là où cela faisait le plus mal. Peter savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, rester davantage sur ses gardes. Son ennemi n'était pas du genre à frapper de front, il manigançait constamment des plans sournois et sadiques dans le but de dévaster son adversaire avant de l'abattre. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il se sentait responsable, il aurait dû tuer Gérard lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. A la place, il avait voulu marquer les esprits en exécutant Alison, et faire mal à son grand-père, l'atteindre dans ce qu'il avait de plus cher, mais il aurait dû savoir que ce vieux loup hargneux deviendrait trop dangereux pour qu'il le laisse en vie après une telle blessure. Peter avait bien trop conscience d'avoir commis une terrible erreur de jugement, et il avait fallu que cela retombe sur Stiles, le plus innocent et le plus doux d'entre eux. Au final, il n'avait pas su protéger les siens. Et chaque fois qu'il croisait John c'était ce qu'il lisait dans son regard de plus en plus éteint. Tout cela n'avait aucun fondement, et n'avait corps que dans l'esprit torturé du mafieux. En vérité, avec ou sans la mort de sa petite-fille, Gérard était un malade dangereux. Quant à John, il ne lui reprochait rien. Il s'enfermait juste dans sa douleur et ses peurs. Trop fière pour demander de l'aide et chercher du réconfort auprès de son amant. Cela faisait des années qu'il assumait tout, seul et sans soutien. Il n'était pas habitué à se reposer sur quelqu'un, c'était aussi simple que cela. Pourtant, même inconsciemment il comptait sur Peter pour lui ramener son fils, mais aucun d'eux n'était assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte.

Tourmentés, Derek et John ne cessaient de se demander pourquoi « le vieux » ne posait aucune revendication s'il détenait Stiles. Il devait bien attendre quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Et pourquoi Stiles ? Il était forcément au courant des liens plus qu'intimes entre les Hale et les Stilinski, il ne pouvait en être autrement, sinon pourquoi aurait-il choisi l'adolescent ? Cette attente était tuante ! Derek se fustigeait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour son imprudence, il se répétait jusqu'à l'écœurement qu'il aurait dû écouter son oncle ! Depuis la disparition de Stiles il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, tout comme ses deux aînés. La seule différence avec eux, était que Derek semblait incapable de penser sereinement, il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses sentiments et sa peur. Il avait déjà perdu trop de monde, il ne supporterait pas un décès de plus, c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Non, pas Stiles aussi ! Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, qu'il le mette en sécurité et qu'il élimine Gérard une bonne fois pour toute. Cette guerre n'avait que trop duré ! Et ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, le rendant peu à peu complètement cinglé.

Ce samedi-là, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, cela faisait douze jours que Stiles avait été enlevé chez lui, à l'amour des siens. Derek, assis sur les marches devant la maison, regardait le soleil se coucher avec une infinie tristesse. Même les éclatantes couleurs du crépuscule lui paraissaient ternes et grises. Il se sentait lâcher prise, les seules choses qui le tenaient encore debout était l'espoir et la vengeance, mais même cela s'amenuisait au fil des jours. Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés mais ne bougea pas un cil, comme vidé de toute énergie. Peter posa une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa dans un geste de réconfort. John s'installa de l'autre côté.

\- Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, Derek, murmura le shérif. Pas toi. Si tu renonces cela signifie que tu n'as plus d'espoir, et moi j'ai besoin que tu continues à y croire pour ne pas m'écrouler à mon tour. Tu comprends ?

\- S'il était encore en vie, Argent demanderait quelque chose en échange… souffla le jeune homme, la voix si éreintée qu'elle semblait s'extraire de sa gorge avec la plus grande difficulté.

\- Non, pas encore, déclara Peter à son tour, le ton assuré. Il joue avec nos nerfs, pour que le moment venu nous fassions une erreur fatale. Il travaille sur notre esprit et notre cohésion, tu dois en être conscient. Il a réussi à semer la pagaille, rien ne va plus entre chacun de nous. Les liens s'effritent, nous restons seul dans notre coin sans nous parler vraiment, à subir notre culpabilité. Il nous pousse à nous entre dévorer pour nous affaiblir. Il m'a fallu un moment pour le réaliser.

John passa son bras derrière Derek pour atteindre la nuque de Peter qu'il caressa tendrement. Le jeune homme avec un sourire triste songea qu'il se sentait comme entouré de ses deux parents et cela lui faisait du bien. Son oncle avait raison, ils devaient se soutenir les uns les autres. Il pleurait son amour, mais John pleurait un fils… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?! Et Peter dans tout cela, que ressentait-il vraiment ?

\- Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité, poursuivit le mafieux. Il m'incombait de vous protégez, et j'ai échoué. Je vous demande pardon à tous les deux. Je sais que vous m'en voulez mais vous me ferez vos reproches lorsque nous aurons récupéré Stiles, en attendant nous devons faire front commun.

Le shérif regarda Peter, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je te rends responsable de tout ça ? Ce que tu peux être idiot par moment ! s'exclama-t-il. Gérard est l'unique coupable, et crois-moi lorsque je lui aurais mis la main dessus, il me le paiera très cher !

\- Moi non plus je ne t'en veux pas, surenchérit Derek, si j'avais été plus prudent, que j'avais écouté tes conseilles… Tu m'avais prévenu mais j'ai voulu croire que les limites ce n'étaient pas pour moi. Je ne voulais pas d'une prison dorée pour nous deux, j'ai été stupide et orgueilleux, et c'est Stiles qui paye pour ma bêtise maintenant.

\- Bien, à présent que vous avez fait votre mea culpa, trancha John, on va retrouver mon fils, et vite. Et nous règlerons par la même occasion le problème « Gérard » de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus nous faire de mal.

\- La prison ne le retiendra pas longtemps, précisa Peter. Il n'est même pas dit qu'il soit condamné s'il n'y a pas de preuves, et il est assez rusé pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Qui te parle de prison ? décréta John, incisif. Il a osé s'en prendre à mon Stiles, et je veux que cela soit l'unique et dernière fois.

Peter bien qu'étonné dû reconnaître que son amant semblait décidé, il ne décelait aucune hésitation dans sa voix.

\- On parle de l'assassiner, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Il voulait être certain d'avoir bien compris.

\- Evidemment que nous allons le descendre ! s'énerva Derek. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous en discutez ?!

\- Parce que John est Shérif et que ça va à l'encontre de toutes ses convictions. Il n'est pas un tueur. Il fait respecter la loi et l'ordre. Il en est le garant !

\- Ce n'est pas le shérif qui parle, c'est le père, déclara celui-ci. Si cette ordure croit qu'il peut s'en prendre à mon fils sans que je réagisse, il se trompe lourdement.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à faire cela, John, trancha Derek. Je m'en occuperai. C'est notre métier après tout de tuer.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, tu ne dois pas devenir comme nous. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu t'es toujours arrangé pour n'avoir à tuer personne et je ne veux pas que ça change. Laisse-nous gérer ça. Je… Je veux que tu restes mon John… Eliminer un homme, même pour une bonne cause, te changera forcément. Et je ne peux l'accepter.

John eu un sourire triste et doux.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis toujours ta lumière, Peter Hale ?

\- Plus que jamais !

\- Bon, j'ai l'impression que je suis de trop là, dit Derek tout en se levant. Je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Ho ! Non ! sûrement pas, décréta son oncle en le rattrapant par la manche de son veston. Tu vas à la cuisine et tu manges ! D'ailleurs nous allons tous le faire. Un repas correct devient une nécessité si nous ne voulons pas nous écrouler mort de faim avant d'avoir été touché par une balle.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avec peu d'entrain mais s'exécutèrent.

Ce ne fut pas un repas pantagruélique, loin de là, mais il suffit. Les hommes du clan tournaient toujours en ville et dans les environs pour tenter de grappiller la moindre information, le moindre indice. Le bureau du Shérif, lui, avait fait une pause pour la nuit. Il ne disposait pas d'autant d'effectifs que Peter qui pouvaient se relayer. Une fois le café avalé, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon pour boire un verre et fumer un cigare en ce qui concernait Peter. Une carte de la ville, étalée sur la table, retenait toute leur attention. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visités, pour ainsi dire aucun. Ils avaient beau se creuser la tête, ils ne voyaient plus dans quelle direction orienter les recherches. John en était à son troisième verre, lorsqu'Isaac entra. Il tenait à la main une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Peter.

\- Quelqu'un à déposer ça sous la porte du club. Nous n'avons pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait.

Le mafieux se saisit du bout de papier blanc tandis que John et Derek le cernait, le pressant de l'ouvrir. Peter rassura Lahey d'un signe de tête puis attendit qu'il sorte avant de décacheter la missive. La tête penchée dessus, les trois hommes lisaient avidement. C'était un mot de Gérard leur donnant rendez-vous dans l'ancienne maison des Hale à une heure, soit dans moins de deux heures. C'était court et concis. Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne confirmait même pas détenir Stiles. C'était évidemment le seul endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas fouillé ! Comment songer qu'Argent et ses quelques hommes aient pu se dissimulaient à cet endroit précis. C'était un véritable camouflet pour Peter ! Il sentait la colère gronder et ne lui maintenait que difficilement la bride.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, on doit y aller, décida Derek devant l'incertitude des deux autres.

\- C'est un piège, c'est évident… précisa Peter inutilement.

\- Sûrement, mais il s'agit de mon fils, dit John déterminé.

\- Et de l'homme que j'aime, rajouta le plus jeune des Hale.

\- Bon, je vois que je n'ai aucune chance de vous empêcher de le faire, hein ?

\- Aucune, déclarèrent le shérif et Derek d'une même voix.

\- Ok. Il ne nous laisse pas le temps de mettre un plan au point, ce bâtard, s'énerva Peter. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- On s'en moque ! Je vais chercher Stiles !

Sur ces mots Derek sortait déjà de la pièce. Peter essaya de le retenir mais sans succès.

\- Ce que les jeunes peuvent être épuisants ! Il va tous nous faire descendre en fonçant bille en tête !

Sans plus discuter, Peter rassembla quelques hommes mais prit néanmoins le temps et le risque de passer un coup de fil. Il jouait sans va-tout en faisant cela. S'il avait mal appréhendé la situation, ils y resteraient tous.

Les voitures quittèrent la propriété sur une file de quatre véhicules. Après tout, Gérard n'avait pas précisé que l'oncle et le neveu devaient venir seuls, et pourtant, Peter l'aurait fait au même titre que John et Derek si on le lui avait ordonné. Ce petit élément ne cessait d'inquiéter le mafieux. Gérard était vraiment sûr de lui pour ne pas isoler les Hale. En même temps, s'il détenait Stiles, il était le maître de la partie, leurs mains étaient liées. Mais comment pouvait-il être certain que Peter et Derek ne sauveraient pas leur peau en abandonnant l'adolescent ? Qu'ils étaient vraiment concernés par sa sauvegarde. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur grand cœur. Cela signifiait qu'il connaissait parfaitement la dynamique de leur groupe. Même s'il avait eu connaissance de leurs coucheries, comment avait-il déduit qu'il y avait bien plus que cela ?

Peter et Isaac s'étaient pourtant occupé de la taupe, et avait par là même couper toute envie à quelqu'un d'autre de suivre le même chemin… L'état du traitre après être passé par leurs mains était suffisamment parlant. Et pourtant ? Y en aurait-il une autre dans son entourage proche ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il envisageait cela seulement maintenant ?! Quel idiot ! Trop de confiance en lui une fois de plus ! Et il était trop tard maintenant pour faire quoique ce soit.

C'était un étrange cortège qui avait pris la route. Trois voitures noires suivies par celle du shérif, mais personne ne les croisa pour s'en étonner. Elles finirent par s'enfoncer au creux de la forêt et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la maison, une intense émotion saisit Peter et Derek. Depuis l'incendie, ils n'y étaient plus jamais revenus. Ils savaient que quelques gamins passaient parfois pour se faire peur avec des histoires de fantômes et de possession, mais pour eux, les fantômes n'étaient pas dans les restes calcinés, ils vivaient constamment avec depuis cette funeste nuit qui les avait laissés seuls. Ils fuyaient juste les mauvais souvenirs, le traumatisme que l'incendie avait engendré en évitant ces murs noircis. Sentir quelqu'un d'aimant à vos côtés était une chose, mais les revoir mourir brûlés vifs en était une autre. Pour Derek et Peter c'était comme si la bâtissent renfermait encore les cris d'agonie. A aucun prix ils ne voulaient les entendre ! Enfin si, il y avait un prix : Stiles. Ce gamin innocent mais bien vivant lui, qui ne demandait qu'à mordre la vie à pleine dents. A l'instant, sans savoir pourquoi, Derek se souvint avec émotion du moment, où gêné et anxieux l'adolescent lui avait remis une broche trouvée dans les décombres de son ancienne maison. Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour, une fois de plus, insatiables amants. Il avait sans peine reconnu celle de sa mère et en avait éprouvé une violent bouleversement. Nettoyée, elle brillait comme par le passé, alors accrochée à sa jolie robe. Le petit garçon qu'il était alors, avait bien souvent joué avec tandis que sa mère le câlinait ou lui racontait une histoire qu'il écoutait avidement, assis sur ses genoux. Les larmes avaient fait leur apparition et il s'était détourné pour les dissimuler. Stiles avec toute la douceur dont il était capable s'était approché timidement, craignant la colère de Derek, mais la bravant devant son chagrin immense. Par de petits baisers, des caresses apaisantes et son amour, il avait pansé une vieille plaie, lui offrant enfin une chance de guérir un jour. Il devait retrouver l'adolescent et le ramener vivant coûte que coûte, quel que soit le prix à payer. Il ne laisserait pas Stiles mourir cette nuit.

Les feuilles d'arbres se froissèrent sous leurs pas lorsque tout le monde quitta les véhicules pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Les propriétaires des lieux marquèrent bien une seconde d'arrêt mais guère plus. A pas prudents, ils progressèrent jusqu'à ce qui avait été un hall, puis vers le salon. On ne décelait pas la moindre présence. Arme au poing, chacun était sur ses gardes. Peter n'avait pris avec lui que cinq hommes dont Boyd et Isaac.

\- Montez voir à l'étage, indiqua-t-il à ces derniers.

\- Merde ! Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? s'énerva Derek.

Peter fit signe à un de ces gars de le suivre au sous-sol et demanda à Derek et à John de rester sur place avec les deux restants.

Le jeune homme et le shérif tentèrent bien de discuter mais l'ordre était sans appel, même pour le Shérif qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de s'en laisser imposer. Il tergiversa un peu mais finit par reconnaître qu'il fallait se séparer de cette manière, ne sachant pas quand l'ennemi leur sauterait dessus.

En fait, Peter craignait surtout ce qu'ils pouvaient découvrir en bas et préférait les épargner tant qu'il le pouvait. Il se glissa donc par l'ouverture avec précaution, suivi uniquement de ses deux hommes. Très rapidement il devint évident que tout était désert là aussi. Néanmoins, il y avait des traces de présence récente, et même un peu de sang. Pas suffisant pour un mort songea le mafieux avec soulagement. Une fois la maison fouillée, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall. A quoi jouait Gérard ? Au bout de quelques minutes, Peter préféra qu'ils sortent, l'atmosphère de l'endroit pesait sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il sentait également à ses côtés le désarroi de son amant et de Derek. Ce qui faisait beaucoup à supporter.

Une fois regroupé devant la maison, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire, ils virent sortirent de la forêt Gérard avec quatre de ses hommes. Stiles n'était pas avec eux. Les deux groupes se menacèrent respectivement de leurs armes. C'était une voie sans issue. Finalement, quel intérêt ? Se demanda Peter. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir abattus en restant à couvert ?

\- Où est mon fils ? hurla John que l'angoisse menaçait d'étouffer.

\- Pas très loin… On va discuter un peu, maintenant, Peter, dit-il d'une voix froide tout en ignorant les autres.

\- Très bien, discutons puisque tu t'es donné tant de mal pour ça.

L'ainé des Hale gardait un visage hermétique sur lequel ne se lisait aucune émotion.

\- D'abord vous allez poser vos armes. Tous, exigea Gérard.

\- Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? demanda Derek, ironique.

\- Un peu, oui. La preuve, vous êtes là.

Il fit un signe derrière lui, et un homme apparut de derrière un arbre son pistolet pointé sur la nuque de Stiles qu'il tenait devant lui. Gérard s'en approcha, et sous le regard éberlué et impuissant du clan adverse, entailla les deux poignets de Stiles avec un couteau de chasse. Impossible de tirer sans déclencher une fusillade qui les tuerait tous sans exception, pourtant le doigt de John trembla sur la gâchette. Derek, comme son oncle tentait de paraître détaché, il savait que montrer la moindre faille pourrait les perdre.

\- C'est très simple, poursuivit Argent. Vous allez déposer vos armes, et toi Peter, tu vas te mettre à genoux. Ensuite, si vous êtes bien gentils, son père pourra récupérer le gamin, et avec un peu de chance, l'empêcher de se vider de son sang. Sinon on peut aussi attendre qu'il n'en ait plus une goutte, à toi de voir Peter Hale…

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

_Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris ou en follow._

 _Petit clin d'œil à la dernière review d'hier soir, celle de Samsillon à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre faute de lien ^^_

 _J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, j'en serais mortifiée ^^_

 _Bêta : Thibziboy. Merci à toi pour ton travail sur les derniers chapitres de cette fic._

Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain pour la fin ^^

Chapitre 20

\- Alors, Peter ? Est-ce que la vie de ce gamin vaut que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Ton neveu et ton amant voient enfin qui tu es réellement !

Il savait bel et bien, songea Peter, amer, dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime sans trouver de solution. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait une fois qu'ils seraient tous désarmés, laisserait-il vraiment filer John et Stiles ? Pouvait-il prendre ce risque ?

\- Comment….

\- Comment j'ai su que vous étiez tous des pervers ? l'interrompit Gérard avec un rictus cruel. Mais grâce à Boyd.

Peter et Derek restèrent sous le choc, même s'ils ne le montrèrent pas. Ils avaient une confiance absolue en Boyd ! Pourquoi les avait-il trahis ?! Derek se jura de le descendre s'ils survivaient à cette nuit. Le regard de glace de l'ainé des Hale se posa simplement sur le grand noir qui semblait aussi surpris qu'eux nota-t-il.

\- Je vous jure que c'est faux, patron ! s'exclama Boyd qui ne supportait pas que l'on remette sa loyauté en cause, plus que par peur.

\- Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi, déclara Peter d'une voix dure.

\- Allons, allons, ne le regardez pas ainsi tous les deux, ce n'est pas tout à fait de sa faute. Cet idiot ne sait tout simplement pas se taire après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Argent regarda Boyd avec un visage féroce.

\- Eh oui, les femmes aiment se faire prendre par un nègre, mais elles aiment les bijoux et les fourrures bien davantage…

L'homme de main trembla de colère autant sous l'insulte qu'à la révélation de la traitrise d'Erica.

Peter qui jugea que cette conversation avait assez durée en voyant le sang de Stiles s'égoutter sur le sol, lentement mais sûrement, surpris tout le monde en jetant son arme et en faisant signe aux autres d'en faire autant. Puis, avec élégance, il s'agenouilla comme le lui avait ordonné Gérard. John et Derek en auraient hurlé de le voir s'humilier ainsi, mais la vie de l'adolescent était en jeu, et ils aimèrent Peter plus encore si c'était possible en voyant combien il pouvait s'oublier lui-même pour sauver Stiles. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était que cela n'était pas vain.

Le fils Stilinski, à bout de force gardait le silence, toute sa concentration servait juste à le maintenir debout. Gérard n'avait pas été tendre avec lui pendant sa captivité, et la perte de sang lui ôtait peu à peu ce qui lui restait de vitalité. Il sentait le liquide chaud et épais couler le long de ses mains pour se répandre sur la terre qui s'en gorgeait. Indifférente à son sort, elle aspirait sa vie. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'affaiblissait, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, et surtout, il ne voulait pas que les autres meurent pour lui. Il fut touché de voir Peter obéir, mais il tenta tout de même de l'en empêcher. Hélas, seul un gémissement quitta ses lèvres bâillonnées. « Il ne fallait pas le faire ! », voulait-il crier. Argent n'avait aucune parole et c'était un être sans conscience, sans honneur et sans âme ! Il ne laisserait personne quitter cet endroit, Stiles le savait comme il savait que le jour suit la nuit ! Mais il avait si froid, et ses yeux brouillés de larmes floutaient peu à peu tout son univers. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la mort qui déjà refermait peu à peu son étreinte sur lui, il n'en savait rien, il était bien trop épuisé pour encore réfléchir. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver à l'abri des bras paternels si proches et si lointains à la fois, ou dans ceux de Derek qui savait l'aimer avec tant de passion ! Même Peter, il souhaitait l'enlacer, lui dire merci. Merci d'être ici, de faire passer sa vie avant son honneur, et enfin merci de l'avoir laissé aimer son neveu et d'avoir rendu ses rêves à son père.

Peter Hale était le pilier de cette bien étrange famille qu'ils formaient, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il se sentait obligé de tous les sauver, ou du moins essayer, quitte à s'humilier et à y perdre la vie. Gérard Argent allait tuer Peter Hale et Stiles ne pouvait que rester là, sans rien faire, au même titre que John et Derek qui n'avaient plus qu'une envie, rugir de douleur et de haine face à cette injustice. Ils se retrouvaient à devoir choisir qui mourait entre Peter et Stiles ! C'était un choix inhumain !

Mais le mafieux avait choisi pour eux au final.

\- Tu es surprenant, Peter Hale… Tu les aimes donc à ce point… Derek je le savais, mais le shérif et son fils… Vous êtes tous écœurants, vous vous en rendez compte au moins ? Rien que pour vos relations contre nature vous méritez tous de mourir !

\- Tu as promis de les laisser partir… Il faut soigner le gosse !

Gérard s'avança à pas lents, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

\- J'ai promis de laisser le Shérif emmener son fils, en effet.

Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de l'homme qui maintenait Stiles et celui-ci le traîna jusqu'à son père pour le lui jeter dans les bras comme on se débarrasse d'un déchet. Aussitôt, celui-ci l'allongea puis ôta sa chemise pour en faire des garrots qu'il serra autour des poignets de son fils.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, shérif. Après tout, la vie est faite de choix difficiles et vous avez peu de temps pour sauver votre enfant. La vie des Hale à côté, qu'est-ce que ça vaut ?

Il avait bien dit _DES_ Hale ! Le salaud !

John aurait voulu lui faire rentrer son ricanement dans la gorge en frappant jusqu'à épuisement mais cette ordure avait raison, il devait faire vite pour avoir une chance de sauver Stiles. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et après un dernier regard empreint de désespoir à Peter et Derek, il leur tourna le dos pour gagner sa voiture et démarrer. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive cette nuit, il n'oublierait jamais leurs yeux compréhensifs, aimants. Ils trouvaient naturel de rester en arrière et de mourir.

\- Bien, nous sommes entre nous à présent. Tu sais, Peter, malgré ta position je ne te trouve pas vraiment à genoux. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'humble chez toi.

\- C'est risible d'entendre ça de ta bouche.

Gérard détourna son arme de Peter et la dirigea vers Derek.

\- Je crois que je vais changer ça !

Sous le cri de Peter une détonation assourdissante déchira la nuit. Derek porta une main à sa poitrine qui déjà rougissait puis s'écroula. Son oncle se précipita vers lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas le regarder mourir, Peter. Et seulement après, je t'abattrais comme le chien galeux que tu es !

Les hommes de mains autour s'agitaient, réalisant qu'il valait sans doute mieux tenter le tout pour le tout que de se laisser abattre comme des cibles de fête foraine. Les yeux d'Isaac emplis de haine pure ne quittaient pas Argent. Il attendait le bon moment, il lui ferait la peau même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur cette terre !

Peter de son côté avait tout occulté en dehors de Derek, il lui murmurait de s'accrocher, espérant encore l'aide qu'il avait demandé, mais les prunelles du jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus brumeuses, il s'accrochait mollement au bras de son oncle qui le berçait presque comme un petit enfant. Peter essayait de ne pas regarder la blessure, là où ses mains tentaient désespérément d'empêcher le sang de s'échapper du corps qui tremblait de plus en plus.

\- Quel joli spectacle, susurra Gérard d'une voix vénéneuse.

Son arme pendait le long de son bras, il n'était clairement plus sur ses gardes, il attendait juste l'heure de la mise à mort. Il se savait vainqueur. Désormais, il serait le seul à dominer Beacon Hills ! Evidemment, il allait devoir se débarrasser du shérif, il l'avait laissé filer uniquement pour mieux le rattraper, un autre jeu cruel dont il avait le secret. De toute manière, cet inverti le méritait bien, et son dégénéré de fils aussi ! Comment pouvaient-ils faire des choses aussi dégradantes ! Ils méritaient de mourir ! Tous ! Perdu dans ses pensées qui n'étaient que malveillance, Gérard ne vit même pas la balle arriver. Elle lui perfora le milieu du front avec une netteté effrayante. Il avait vécu l'esprit empli de haine et c'est ainsi qu'il mourrait. Pris au dépourvu, les hommes de Gérard ne réagirent pas immédiatement, mais sous l'ordre d'Isaac ceux de Peter le firent. Des coups de feu éclatèrent de toutes parts et lorsque le silence recouvrit de nouveau la forêt blottie au cœur de la nuit, ceux des Argent étaient tous mort. Du côté des Hale, ils comptaient un mort et un blessé en la personne de Boyd, plus Derek évidemment. Sur le côté de la maison se tenait Christopher, le fusil à présent abaissé. Il avait hésité un long moment à répondre à l'appel de Peter, mais il avait bien compris que « le vieux » devait mourir une fois pour toute s'il voulait une vie normale pour lui, Scott et Mélissa. Et finalement, face à la malveillance à l'état pur, il n'avait ni tremblé ni tergiversé lorsqu'il avait fallu lever son arme sur son propre père. Il savait que les animaux enragés devaient mourir pour le bien de tous. Les Hale pouvaient continuer à diriger Beacon Hills, ça ne le concernait plus à présent. Lui, il désirait des Noëls en famille sans conspirations, des anniversaires où personne ne meurt. Une femme qui ne manigance pas derrière son dos et qui l'aime pour l'homme qu'il est. Il voulait être un bon père pour Scott, ce serait long, mais il y arriverait.

Il aida à charger les blessés dans les voitures et elles retraversèrent la forêt pour se rendre en ville où elles croisèrent celles qui quittaient le poste de police toutes sirènes hurlantes. Peter sur le siège arrière tenait toujours Derek contre lui. Il tentait d'éloigner la mort en priant pour la première fois depuis l'incendie. Isaac faisait de même avec Boyd, sauf que celui-ci n'était pas grièvement touché et s'énervait de tant d'attention.

\- Mais arrête ! Je te dis que je vais bien !

\- Ça, c'est le docteur qui le dira !

\- Quand je pense que cette sale pute nous a balancés !

Lahey n'eut pas besoin de demander de précisions, il comprit que son ami parlait de sa maîtresse, Erica. Lui, de tout manière, l'avait toujours détesté, mais pour des raisons personnelles qu'il préférait taire. Il garda donc le silence sur ses sentiments comme il le faisait depuis des années. Boyd aimait les femmes, ainsi allait la vie, on ne tombait pas toujours amoureux de la bonne personne. Isaac savait qu'il devrait vivre avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un gars bien qui saurait l'aimer. Après tout, Peter et Derek avaient trouvé eux, alors pourquoi pas lui. Mais est-ce que Derek et Stiles allaient s'en tirer ? Si seulement il ne s'était pas fait semer ce jour-là… C'était un miracle que Peter ne l'ait pas encore descendu pour une telle erreur ! Mais ça viendrait peut-être, surtout si Derek mourait.

* * *

A l'hôpital, le jeune homme fut immédiatement pris en charge, et Peter se trouva à la fois soulagé de savoir son neveu entre de bonnes mains mais également abandonné face à sa peur de le perdre. Il chercha aussi à avoir des nouvelles de Stiles, à voir le shérif, mais personne ne voulut lui transmettre la moindre information, pas même devant son accès de colère pourtant effrayant. Il ne supportait pas cette impuissance, cet inactivité soudaine qui lui pesait. C'était comme s'il pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment. Et tout ce qu'on lui avait dit c'était de s'assoir et d'attendre alors qu'il avait juste envie de foutre le feu à la ville entière ! Mais il avait obéit, le regard fixé sur ses mains rouges du sang de Derek. Il revoyait en boucle les événements et se demandait ce qu'il aurait dû faire différemment pour que ça ne tourne pas au drame. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur ! Il ne pensait plus ressentir cela un jour, mais cette nuit comme celle de l'incendie, il se faisait l'effet d'être un incapable, un perdant. Il aurait dû éloigner Derek de cette ville de malheur lorsqu'il était encore temps, pourquoi était-il resté ? Par orgueil bien sûr ! Et aujourd'hui, cet orgueil allait tuer le dernier membre de sa famille, et peut-être Stiles. Il allait perdre John aussi, jamais leur amour ne survivrait à tout cela ! Subitement, tout sentiment de colère le quitta, il ne resta qu'une énorme fatigue, et le désespoir. Le noir l'engloutissait et il ne se débattait même pas, il se laissait juste avaler, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin cesser d'éprouver ces maudites émotions qui le détruisaient. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser John entrer à nouveau dans sa vie, pas plus qu'il n'aurait dû tolérer le couple de Stiles et de Derek. Si les deux jeunes s'en sortaient, il mettrait un terme à toute cette mascarade. Mais, là, dans l'immédiat, il souhaitait juste arrêter de penser et se noyer dans ce drôle de velours sombre qui l'enveloppait. Il posa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur blanc du couloir, croisa ses jambes devant lui, ferma les yeux et oublia tout. Il ne dormait pas, il se retirait juste du monde l'espace d'un moment. Le vide devenait son ami.

Isaac, assis à ses côtés, attendait Boyd. Il sentait la noirceur qui cernait son boss mais ne voyait guère comment l'aider, à part en restant là. Le grand noir revint assez rapidement, son bras en écharpe, et s'installa lui aussi pour le reste de la nuit. Lorsque le jour se leva, nimbant la ville de magnifiques couleurs, Derek était encore au bloc et Peter n'avait pas bougé un cil. Les deux autres allaient et venaient, dormaient par instant, juste une minute, puis reprenaient leur garde. Ils commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter du silence de leur patron mais n'osaient pas intervenir. Finalement, Isaac abandonna Boyd près de Peter et commença à parcourir l'hôpital. Il savait de qui le mafieux avait besoin, et ne se laisserait certainement pas arrêter par le personnel infirmier.

A suivre...


	21. Epilogue

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous tous qui avez suivie cette fic et montrés pour elle des signes d'intérêts comme vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows ^^ Je vous adore ^^ Si vous n'avez fait que passé merci également car je peux vous voir dans les statistiques mdr et ça remonte bien le moral de voir que des lecteurs s'intéressent à l'histoire ^^ Ce fut un plaisir de vous retrouver chaque semaine pour partager un nouveau chapitre et je sens que ça va me manquer ^^ C'était ma première fic depuis très longtemps et grâce à vous ce retour aux sources à été fantastique. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt avec une nouvelle fic qui sera cette fois-ci un Steter. J'ai rédigé le premier chapitre ces deux derniers jours et si je vois que je peux en faire quelque chose de sympa à lire (enfin j'espère lol) je viendrais vous la déposer ici même en souhaitant que vous soyez aussi gentille avec elle qu'avec Parle plus bas lol_

 _Enfin un énorme merci à Mylush et Thibziboy qui ont donné de leur temps pour corriger mes fautes._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée de 1er mai et des brassées de muguets porte-bonheur._

 _Bonne lecture et à je ne sais quand, mais bientôt j'espère._

 _Si vous souhaitez me retrouver pour discuter ou suivre ce que je fais, je vous donne rendez-vous sur Facebook sur la page Alessia Dan (auteur) oui, je précise car il y a une autre personne qui porte le même nom lol_

 **Epilogue**

Pendant que John et Isaac traversaient les couloirs de l'hôpital, l'homme de main racontait assez brièvement au shérif les événements tels qu'ils avaient eu lieu après son départ. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Peter, John se rendit compte que depuis qu'il les avait quittés Derek et lui, il n'avait plus respiré librement, même son cœur semblait n'avoir que la force d'émettre un battement sur deux… Le revoir fut comme un souffle de vie. Comme s'il quittait des chaussures de plomb pour s'élever vers le ciel, libre. Et c'est l'âme plus légère qu'il parcouru les derniers mètres les séparant.

Il était encore très tôt. La ville était toujours silencieuse, seuls quelques personnes vaquaient déjà à leurs occupations, comme le laitier ou le petit livreur de journaux. C'était une journée semblable à toutes les autres, ni pire ni meilleur, sauf pour Peter. La nuit cauchemardesque qu'il avait vécu ne trouvait pas encore son terme, et cette fin ne ferait peut-être que l'enfoncer davantage dans ce rêve affreux si Derek mourrait. Le mafieux n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était installé sur cette chaise inconfortable dans ce couloir si blanc aux odeurs angoissantes. Il ressemblait à une statue parfaite de beauté, sans cette étincelle qui fait qu'un humain existe. John, inquiet de cette immobilité, s'approcha en vérifiant autour de lui qu'aucun membre du personnel, malade ou Dieu sait qui ne soit là. Le couloir désert lui permis de s'accroupir devant Peter. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses qu'il caressa avec tendresse. Ce contact, espérait-il, leur permettrait de retrouver cette intimité dont ils avaient l'un et l'autre besoin. Il voulait que Peter prenne conscience de sa présence à ses côtés, du soutien qu'il désirait lui apporter. Plus jamais Peter Hale ne devait avoir l'impression de sa battre seul !

\- Peter…

La voix du policier était presque un sanglot tant il se sentait soulagé. Il avait cru ne jamais les revoir ! Et la vie lui laissait encore une chance… Il devait faire en sorte d'en être digne ! L'homme en face de lui ouvrit enfin les yeux pour plonger son regard hanté dans celui du shérif. Du bout des doigts, Peter caressa la joue brunie par une légère barbe.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur… murmura John. Comment va Derek ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Il est toujours au bloc… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures !

C'était si douloureux d'entendre la voix incertaine de cet homme toujours si fort quoi qu'il arrive. John saisit la main de Peter et la serra avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Ca va bien se passer. C'est bon signe si ça dure longtemps. Ça signifie qu'ils nous le retapent. Et puis, c'est un Hale et il tient de toi. Il ne se laissera pas mourir. Il ne nous abandonnera pas. Je sais qu'il se bat de toutes ses forces en ce moment.

Peter eu un sourire triste.

\- Parfois ça ne suffit pas…

\- Ne dit pas ça !

\- Et Stiles ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est hors de danger, il se repose. Mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille seul, tu comprends ?

On sentait toute la culpabilité de John à prononcer ses mots. Il trouvait injuste de ne pouvoir être à la fois près de Peter et près de son fils.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends. Te voir me fait déjà du bien. J'avais besoin de te sentir près de moi. Merci John.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres sèches du shérif, qui pressa ses deux mains contre les joues de Peter avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

\- Je t'aime et je ne suis pas loin, juste l'étage au-dessus. Dès que Derek revient du bloc, tu m'envoies Isaac. Je n'aurais pas cru que je serais content de le voir un jour celui-là, tenta de plaisanter John avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Toujours jaloux ?

\- Plus que jamais. Tu es à moi Peter Hale !

\- Même après ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai failli tuer ton fils.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Argent a failli tuer mon fils, toi et Derek vous l'avez sauvé. Tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour ça !

\- J'ai été incapable de vous protéger…

\- Alors tout d'abord, je suis capable de me protéger seul, il pointa son insigne de l'index. Shérif, tu te souviens ? Pas épouse. Ensuite, nous devons nous protéger les uns les autres, comme n'importe quelle famille. Ce n'est pas à toi de porter seul ce poids sur tes épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti en vous laissant là-bas, persuadé que vous alliez mourir ?! Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des années. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une merde.

\- Tu devais penser à Stiles. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce que nous voulions tous.

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais j'ai encore dû faire un putain de choix, et ce n'est pas toi que j'ai choisi.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me faire passer avant ton fils ! Jamais ! Je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes John, et ça me suffit.

\- Moi pas. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons en danger, je ne veux plus avoir à décider qui doit vivre !

\- Ce n'était même pas un choix, John. Derek et moi n'avions aucune chance avec Gérard au vu de la situation. Ta présence ne changeait rien pour nous. Mais pour Stiles, le fait que tu partes, que tu l'emmène ici, changeait tout. Va le retrouver maintenant, et quand il sera réveillé, tu me reviendras.

Peter embrassa encore une fois John en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait, puis celui-ci retourna près de son fils, le cœur empli de regrets.

Moins d'une heure après, le chirurgien s'approcha de Peter, le visage fatigué.

\- Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. A présent il faut attendre. Mais il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

Si Peter n'avait pas craint de mourir de honte, il se serait écroulé sur le sol en sanglotant de soulagement comme un enfant.

\- Merci docteur. Merci infiniment, affirma-t-il cependant d'une voix sûre mais non dépourvu d'un léger trémolo.

\- C'est mon travail. Et je dois dire que votre neveu s'est suffisamment accroché pour me permettre de le faire.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Pour le moment il est en salle de réveil, mais il sera conduit dans une chambre dans une demi-heure. A ce moment-là, vous pourrez rester à ses côtés. Je vous laisse à présent. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez des questions ou des inquiétudes.

\- Merci encore.

\- Je vous en prie.

Sur ces derniers mots, le chirurgien laissa Peter seul avec Isaac.

\- Je vais avertir le shérif, déclara ce dernier avec entrain. Il sera soulagé d'apprendre que Derek va bien. Et je crois que son fils sera plus qu'heureux de le savoir aussi lorsqu'il se réveillera, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui semblait hésiter entre douceur et ironie. Semblable à celui de son mentor.

Le mafieux hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment.

\- Vous devriez mangé un peu et prendre un café en attendant que Derek sorte de la salle de réveille, boss.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça. Et toi aussi Isaac. Dès que tu auras vu John, tu iras te reposer. La nuit a été longue.

Stiles se réveilla dans la journée, l'esprit confus. La première chose qu'il vit fut son père somnolant sur une chaise près de son lit. Cela le rassura comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon et qu'il était malade. Il avait néanmoins la sensation désagréable qu'une brume tentait de le retenir dans l'inconscience, même ouvrir les yeux avait été difficile. Ses membres paraissaient peser des tonnes, il avait mal partout, et sa bouche était sèche. Il avait terriblement soif. Après les quelques minutes qu'il s'accorda pour faire le point, il souleva difficilement l'un de ses bras pour apercevoir le bandage qui recouvrait son poignet, et peu à peu les images cauchemardesques de ces derniers jours lui revinrent… Gérard avait tué Derek et Peter… On lui avait pris Derek… La douleur de son cœur fut si fulgurante qu'elle effaça celle de son corps qui se redressa comme un ressort dans un cri étranglé. Des larmes inondèrent ses joues bleuies par les coups. John tiré brutalement du sommeil se retrouva face au désespoir immense de Stiles.

\- Derek… Ne cessait-il de répéter en boucle d'une voix brisée à la fois par le chagrin et par le fait d'avoir été maltraité.

John s'assit rapidement sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il est vivant, Stiles. Calme-toi par pitié ! Tu te fais du mal. Je t'assure qu'il va bien. Il est dans une chambre pas loin. Et Peter aussi.

Les mots pénétrèrent peu à peu la douleur qui avait resserrée son étau autour de l'adolescent. Ce dernier s'apaisa au grand soulagement de John qui le garda encore un instant dans ses bras, avant de le recoucher convenablement.

\- Ha ! On peut dire que tu m'en fais voir, toi !

\- Désolé…

\- Je plaisante, idiot ! Si tu savais le mauvais sang que je me suis fait ! Tiens, regarde, j'ai des cheveux blancs en plus ! Je ne te quitterais plus jamais des yeux jusqu'à au moins tes quarante ans !

\- Papa, tu en fait trop là, coassa-t-il.

Prévenant la demande de son fils, le shérif saisit la carafe pour verser un verre d'eau puis le porta aux lèvres craquelées de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir lorsqu'il put enfin se désaltérer convenablement. Il avait été très peu nourri durant sa détention, et l'eau s'était faite rare aussi. On l'avait obligé à supplier pour en avoir, à s'insulter lui-même pour ce qu'il était… Le jeune garçon savait qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Ce simple souvenir suffit à lui arracher un tremblement. John prit la main de son fils entre les siennes qui paraissaient si grandes et si puissantes à côté.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver.

Les examens médicaux, au grand soulagement de John n'avait pas révélé d'agression sexuelle. On lui rendait son petit garçon dans un état d'affaiblissement général et contusionné de partout, mais au moins ne lui avait-on rien fait d'irréparable. Il guérirait vite d'après le médecin. Evidemment, le shérif et le corps médical, ne savait rien des humiliations que le jeune garçon avait endurées et personne ne l'apprendrait jamais car Stiles avait décidé de garder ce secret dans un coin sombre de son cœur. Pour rien au monde il n'en parlerait, pas même à son père et encore moins à Derek. Jamais. Mais si Gérard avait ainsi pensé le briser, c'était un échec, car l'adolescent en ressortait plus fort et près à se battre pour avoir le droit d'être ce qu'il était et d'aimer Derek. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour cela. À aucun moment Argent n'avait pu lui faire regretter d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme ! Il s'était sentit minable à un moment, mais plus parce qu'il s'était trouvé faible et incapable de se défendre que parce qu'il s'en voulait d'être un pédéraste. Il n'en avait rien à faire que des types comme Argent trouvent ça répugnant ! Lui, il était heureux dans les bras de Derek, et rien ne lui enlèverait cela ! Il avait juste grandi plus vite que prévu !

\- Je voudrais le voir…

\- Pas encore, fils. Tu n'es pas assez bien remis. Dans deux jours je t'y conduirai moi-même.

\- Tu ne me mens pas, hein ? Il est vraiment vivant ?

\- Je te le jure. Repose-toi à présent. Je vais allez voir Peter pour lui dire que tu es réveillé et pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Dis-lui, merci, souffla l'adolescent à voix basse. Un homme comme Argent ne méritait pas de voir s'agenouiller quelqu'un comme Peter. Surtout pas pour moi.

\- A mon avis si tu lui dis ça, il va te faire un autre bleu, plaisanta John. Toi et Derek vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important à nos yeux, ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas Peter qui s'est humilié cette nuit, c'est Argent qui est descendu plus bas qu'un cafard ! Mais il ne fera plus de mal à personne à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… interrogea Stiles dans un souffle.

Mais déjà il replongeait dans un sommeil réparateur. John se pencha, déposa un baiser sur son front puis se rendit quelques chambres plus loin, dans celle où Derek récupérait.

Il trouva Peter dans la même position que lui un peu plus tôt, assit devant le lit et tenant la main de son neveu. L'homme leva la tête à l'entrée de John et un sourire fatigué éclaira ses traits. Il reposa doucement la main du blessé puis alla prendre le shérif dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent, là, sans bouger, juste enlacés au milieu de la pièce. C'était un miracle qu'ils soient tous en vie, et chacun d'eux le savait. Mais est-ce que la chance serait toujours de leurs côtés ? Peter y avait longuement réfléchi. Il n'avait pas le droit de risquer la vie des siens de cette manière et il avait pris une décision pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. À présent, il fallait convaincre John et les garçons qu'elle était la meilleure. Mais il avait le temps pour cela. Pour le moment, ce qui importait c'était de profiter de son amant, de sentir sa chaleur rassurante à ses côtés. Quand Derek se réveillerait, il leur ferait part de son projet.

Hélas, au bout d'une semaine, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Les médecins ne savaient trop quoi en dire. Il se remettait de sa blessure, mais restait inconscient. Stiles ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait juste besoin de se reposer. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il s'était rendu auprès de Derek dans un fauteuil roulant. Il passait dorénavant plus de temps dans cette chambre que dans la sienne. Peter et John s'étonnaient de le voir si confiant. Aucun doute ne l'habitait. Il était impatient mais pas triste. C'était stupéfiant aux yeux des deux hommes. Ils savaient l'adolescent fort mais pas à ce point. Tous les jours, il parlait à son amant, de tout et de rien, juste du verbiage sans queue ni tête, sauf lorsqu'il lui murmurait des mots d'amour. Le shérif était souvent absent, son travail le réclamait. Au début, le personnel avait trouvé étrange de voir Stiles avec les Hale aussi souvent, mais finalement il s'en était désintéressé, bien trop occupé à soigner et à sauver des vies. Peter voyait bien encore quelques regards interrogateurs, mais personne n'osa poser de question ou faire de remarque. Pourtant, il savait que cela desservait John dans son rôle de shérif, il avait tenté de parler au père et au fils mais il s'était heurté à leur décision d'ignorer le bon peuple. Si les gens voulaient cancaner grand bien leur fasse. Les Stilinski resteraient près des Hale. Et tout cela conforta Peter dans sa décision.

Alors que le soir tombait sur la ville, si lentement qu'il semblait vouloir lui laisser un peu de répit avant de la couvrir de son manteau sombre, le mafieux décida qu'il était temps d'avoir cette conversation, même si son neveu avait décidé de rester plus longtemps aux côtés de Morphée. Ils était tous les trois autour du lit, c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

\- Je souhaitais vous parler depuis un moment, j'attendais le réveil de Derek, mais il se montre un peu paresseux, alors je vais quand même le faire maintenant. C'est important. Je ne veux plus que vous soyez en danger, uniquement parce que vous nous fréquentez. Quoique nous fassions, les Hale seront toujours des cibles, et ceux qui les entourent aussi…

\- Si tu me dis que c'est fini entre nous, le coupa John, je te casse tes belles dents.

\- Il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de Derek ! soutint son fils.

\- Nous savons très bien ce que nous risquons, alors ne dis pas des conneries que je te ferais amèrement regretter, tu m'as bien compris ? s'énerva le shérif.

Contre toute attente, Peter éclata de rire. Et John se dit que s'il n'avait pas déjà été aussi amoureux, il le serait devenu à l'instant même. C'était extraordinaire le bonheur que ce simple son pouvait engendrer dans son cœur. C'était pour l'entendre à nouveau qu'il voulait encore vivre et rester près d'eux !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais vous proposer, mais je suis heureux de vous voir si déterminés. Non, ce que j'essaie maladroitement de vous expliquer, c'est que nous devrions quitter Beacon Hills. Tout laisser derrière nous, jusqu'à nos identités. Devenir d'autres personnes… Vivre ensemble…

\- Attends, stop, l'interrompit le shérif alors que Stiles lui était tout à fait partant avec l'idée de Peter et qu'il le lui faisait bruyamment savoir.

Il tenta de se faire entendre mais déjà l'homme et l'adolescent partaient dans leur avenir radieux.

\- Mais vous allez vous taire ! s'irrita John. Ça ne rime à rien ! Nous ferons quoi pour vivre ? Tu peux me le dire ? Jusqu'où faudra-t-il courir pour échapper à qui tu es ? Et même si nous y parvenons, jamais nous ne pourrons vivre ensemble. Jamais ! Personne où que ce soit ne l'acceptera.

John était désespéré de devoir être la voix de la raison. Il avait mal, chaque mot le lacérait comme un rasoir.

\- Nous irons dans un autre état, je ne suis quand même pas le président Harding ! J'ai beaucoup d'argent, ce n'est pas un problème, puis nous ferons n'importe quel travail. Nous devrons nous déplacer souvent, ne pas rester au même endroit, mais c'est faisable. Nous nous ferons passer pour une famille, deux beaux-frères qui ont perdu leurs femmes et qui élèvent leurs gosses, personne ne cherchera vraiment, surtout si nous bougeons constamment. On se fera passer pour une famille en deuil qui a besoin d'être ensemble pour des raisons familiales et financières. Dans une grande ville, on se désintéressera de nous très vite. A New-York, des quartiers comme Bowery ou Greenwich village peuvent être des refuges pour des personnes avec notre particularité amoureuse…

Si Stiles était au-delà de l'enthousiasme, John avait l'impression que sa tête tournait. Quitter sa ville, ne plus être shérif, ne même plus être John Stilinski !

\- Papa ! C'est une idée formidable, tu dois bien en convenir ! Nous devenons des gens que personne ne connaît…

\- Ça ne résout pas tout, Stiles… Il se tourna vers on amant. On risque de rencontrer des personnes que tu connais à New-York ou même ailleurs…

\- Non, pas vraiment. La mafia ce n'est pas un club non plus !

\- Je sais qu'aucun de nous ne pourras s'aimer ouvertement, rajouta l'adolescent. J'en ai bien conscience, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais je m'en moque qu'on me prenne pour le frère de Derek ou le neveu de Peter, ce qui importe c'est d'être ensemble et de ne pas risquer nos vies.

\- Je suis le shérif, je ne peux pas disparaître ainsi…

\- Tu sais que tu vas te faire renvoyer, John, continua Peter. On ne s'étonnera pas alors de te voir quitter la ville avec ton fils. Surtout avec les mauvaises langues qui s'en donnent à cœur joie !

\- Et vous ?

\- Nous ferons croire à notre mort, un règlement de compte. Isaac prendra la relève. Je sais qu'il saura s'imposer.

\- De toute manière, nous devons attendre que Derek se réveille pour nous donner son avis…

\- Il est d'accord… murmura une voix faible venue du lit que tout le monde avait oublié.

\- Derek !

Stiles et Peter se jetèrent sur lui dans un bel ensemble, son oncle avec tout de même plus de retenu.

\- Seigneur, merci, souffla Peter d'une voix empreinte de révérence face à un Dieu qu'il avait souvent ignoré et aussi un peu étonné qu'il ne les punisse pas.

Mais après tout, ce qu'ils vivaient, n'était que des sentiments amoureux et il ne pouvait rien y avoir de mal ou de condamnable à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous, dit le shérif dans un sourire affectueux

\- Tu es enfin réveillé… constata l'adolescent avec les yeux brillant d'émotion.

Il était évident qu'il brûlait d'envie d'enlacer Derek, de l'embrasser mais il n'osait pas de crainte de le blesser.

\- Peux pas dormir… Trop de bruit… marmonna le jeune homme.

Finalement Stiles ne résista pas, il se pencha délicatement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi… Je t'aime…

Derek n'avait pas la force d'en dire plus, mais lorsqu'il avait cru mourir, il avait amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir verbalisé ses sentiments. Alors que la mort refermait son long manteau sur lui, la seule chose à laquelle il avait songé était cet adolescent qui lui était plus précieux que n'importe qui dans cet univers. Ils avaient failli ne jamais se revoir, et lui comme un imbécile trop renfermé et superstitieux n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui murmurer ces quelques mots si importants. Stiles connaissait la force de son amour bien sûr, mais il avait le droit d'entendre ces douces paroles, ce serment indéfectible, et le mafieux _voulait_ le lui dire. Il s'était promis que si par miracle il s'en sortait il le ferait sans faute. Il ne remettrait pas à plus tard, parce qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est fait.

Peter, plus terre à terre, appela une infirmière afin qu'un docteur vienne voir Derek pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Lorsque l'homme en blouse blanche arriva le jeune amoureux s'était rendormi. Mais uniquement pour trois petites heures cette fois. Le médecin fut heureux de leur annoncer que tout irait bien maintenant, que le plus dur était passé.

* * *

Après ce premier réveille Derek se remit si rapidement que même le médecin n'en crut pas ses yeux, il failli en manger son stéthoscope. Le plus jeune des Hale voulait retrouver ses forces au plus vite, retrouver son amant, et pouvoir le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras pour lui faire l'amour. Il exécrait son lit d'hôpital et sa faiblesse. Alors il fit en sorte qu'ils ne deviennent que de mauvais souvenirs. Une nouvelle vie les attendait et il voulait la mordre à pleine dents. Profiter de chaque minute qu'on lui avait accordé comme un cadeau du ciel. Stiles, lui, eu rapidement le droit de quitter l'hôpital. Il pu retourner à l'école et à son existence d'adolescent, cependant, il ne manquait jamais de venir après les cours voir Derek. En fait, tout le monde reprit sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, chassant les mauvais fantômes, mais personne ne reparla de la proposition de Peter avant un bon mois. Et alors que ce dernier pensait que John n'accepterait jamais, le shérif, blotti au creux de ses bras, déclara qu'il était prêt. Derek et Stiles, qui filaient comme leurs aînés le parfait amour, accueillirent la nouvelle avec un réel bonheur. Une nouvelle existence, une chance de vivre comme les autres ou presque, voilà ce que désirait plus que tout, les quatre hommes.

* * *

Ils attendirent donc encore presque un an que le shérif soit démis de ses fonctions. Comme Peter l'avait prévu aucun des habitants ne s'étonna de le voir quitter Beacon Hills pour tenter sa chance ailleurs. Rien ne retenait vraiment les Stilinski ici. Stiles eut un peu de mal à dire au revoir à Scott, son ami de toujours, mais il savait que cette souffrance était nécessaire pour le conduire vers un avenir sur lequel il fondait énormément d'espoir. Quelques mois encore plus tard, les Hale moururent aux yeux de la société, et un nouveau Boss pris sa place : Isaac Lahey. Les choses avaient pris du temps à se mettre en place, mais cela s'était fait suivant le plan élaboré par Peter. A eux maintenant de construire quelque chose de pérenne dans ce nouvel anonymat.

Après une attente difficile, John, Peter, Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent enfin. Ils choisirent Hollywood pour débuter leur nouvelle vie, ville de toutes les excentricités, de tous les péchés et terrain un peu plus accueillant que d'autres aux homosexuels. Evidemment, ils restèrent discrets, prudence oblige, mais ils se sentirent bien dans ses rues animées. Plus libres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ce fut une fabuleuse découverte pour Stiles qui n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs qu'à Beacon Hills. Il apprit que les lumières fragiles brillaient de mille feux mais pouvaient s'éteindre tout aussi vite. La ville crépitait, aussi belle que dangereuse pour ceux venus avec des rêves plein leur valises. Mais pour eux, elle fût un agréable refuge durant deux ans. Ils surent apprivoiser l'animal et il se montra clément à leur égard jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de le quitter.

A partir de cet instant ils vécurent une vie de vagabond, passant d'une ville à une autre, d'un travail à un autre, traversant les états d'un bout à l'autre de l'Amérique, ne s'attardant jamais suffisamment pour que l'on perce leur secret bien gardé. Mais toujours ensemble et toujours heureux. C'était la vie faites pour eux finalement, une vie clandestine mais qu'ils chérirent même s'ils connurent des déboires et des malheurs comme la guerre en Europe dans laquelle voulut s'engager Derek. Il en revint l'âme brisée et le corps meurtri mais Stiles répara les rouages de son cœur, en bon horloger de l'amour. Quelques années encore passèrent puis Peter et John partirent d'un côté et les plus jeune d'un autre. Stiles et Derek étaient adultes et il convenait de se séparer, pour le bien de leur couple respectif mais également pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Néanmoins, à chaque anniversaire, à chaque noël et à chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait sentir, ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table garnie ou d'une cheminée chaleureuse. Et leur vie s'écoula ainsi, cachée aux yeux du monde, mais non dépourvu de bonheur. Ils parlèrent bas, mais ils parlèrent d'amour.

FIN


End file.
